100 Stories About Clark Kent & Oliver Queen
by svgurl410
Summary: written for the fanfic100 challenge. My pairing was ClarkOliver. Please read & review!
1. 93 Thanksgiving

On livejournal, I'm doing the fanfic100 challenge And I'm posting my fics here too. Enjoy! And let me know what you think!

Story: Finding Love  
Pairing/Characters: Collie, slight Lollie  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: don't own anything  
Warnings: slash  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Oliver reflects on his favorite holiday

* * *

Prompt: #93 "Thanksgiving 

If anyone asked him what his favorite holiday was, he'd always answer "Thanksgiving". Most people just smiled and figured it was because of all the good food that was served. He'd let them believe it but inside, he was smiling because they were wrong.

The turkey was great and he did love pumpkin pie but that wasn't what made the holiday memorable for him. No, it was much more than that. Thanksgiving was when he found love.

Thanksgiving was not so special the first ten years of his life. He loved his parents and he knew they doted on him but Thanksgiving was more of an elaborate affair. So he didn't really appreciate the true symbolism behind it.

After they died, he hated Thanksgiving because he didn't have anyone to spend it with. He was bitter and jealous of all those lucky children who had families to celebrate the holiday with. A holiday meant for families and he didn't have one.

But he learned to cope, outwardly not showing any emotion. He hated not having any power over his own life so in high school, he climbed the social ladder so he could have power over others. Picked on those physically weaker than him so nobody would see the weakness within himself. So that they wouldn't get too close and see the lost, lonely boy who missed his parents and just wanted to be loved.

It took a boy's death to change his outlook on life. An innocent boy who had dreams and hopes but never got a chance to accomplish them. That's when he did a 180, vowing never to purposely hurt another soul.

Back then, he had a mask on, so that the rest of the world wouldn't see who he really was. Despite his attempts to reform, he still wasn't able to lose the mask. When he put on the costume and ventured on into the night, protecting people as the Green Arrow, a name he wasn't given until much after he first began roaming the streets, he felt himself withdraw even more.

He felt as if he was doing good. Even if his methods were unconventional, it was the end result that mattered most to him. Oliver Queen paraded around, charming women left and right, making big business deals but besides the one night stands, he didn't do relationships.

Then he went to Smallville and everything changed.

It was near Thanksgiving when he got hyped up on a healing drug. A healing drug with dangerous side effects. But as far as he was concerned, that drug was the best thing that ever happened.

Not what it did to him though; it made him a complete jerk but with the drug, he found love.

He was in a relationship at the time with Lois but it wasn't she who he fell in love with. No, it was her best friend who captured his heart . . . her _male_best friend. Clark Kent had stood by him, even when the drugs had completely taken over.

Didn't walk away when he kicked him and even prevented him for committing murder. Only when after the whole incident, he stood there and told Oliver that he still considered him a hero did Oliver realize that he was in love with him.

It was a harsh slap in the face but he didn't let himself reveal anything that day. Instead, he went to the Kent Farm for Thanksgiving and made up with Lois.

To be with someone and want their best friend was not easy but Oliver made it through. He did care about Lois and regretted leaving her but more than that, he regretted leaving Clark. Especially without telling the brunette how he felt.

They kept in contact but the phone calls were too short and too far in between. It was all business talk too.

Only when he heard about Clark's near death experience from Bart did he rush back to Smallville. He was worried about Lois and Chloe too but the thought of anything happening to Clark scared him.

So he had to see with his own eyes that Clark was alive. He couldn't describe the feeling of seeing Clark just working on the farm. It took all his willpower not to rush into Clark's arms and never let him go.

He held back but that day, they did a lot of talking. It was one of the best days of his life because that day, Clark told him his secret. Introduced him to his cousin, who had just arrived and called Oliver "someone she could trust". The memory still brought a smile to his face and he was certain that Clark's cousin, Kara, could see how infatuated he was. Because after the introduction were made, she shot a small smirk his way, and looked pointedly at Clark.

Their friendship grew stronger and Oliver decided to stick around for a while. The team didn't need him and he could operate Queen Industries from Metropolis. His reunion with Lois wasn't as pleasant but it was not as bad as he expected.

It would be Thanksgiving before he did something about his feelings. Lana's unexpected return had stopped him from doing so before. They reunited and a little part of Oliver died when he found out.

To everyone's surprise, they didn't last more than a couple of weeks. They parted as friends and Oliver was the first person Clark told when they split. Clark claimed that they were both holding on to the past and it just "wasn't the same anymore".

Whatever the reason was, Oliver didn't care. All that mattered was Clark was single again. This time he was determined not to lose him. He was nervous, more nervous than he had ever been about loving anyone. Because he had no signs that Clark even had any feelings for him. Hell, he didn't even know if Clark was interested in men.

But on Thanksgiving, he took that chance. After dinner, he was left alone with Clark. Lois and Chloe were helping Mrs. Kent in the kitchen, all of them pushing them out when they tried to help. Clearly, there was a gossip session going on that they were not invited to.

It worked in his favor, as he took the moment to lead Clark outside, claiming he had to talk with him. There was no talking that took place. Oliver couldn't figure out the rights words to say and just kissed him.

Best move he had ever made. Clark kissed him back and he found the _real_reason that his relationship with Lana hadn't worked out. It turned out that Clark had been in love with him since the last time he was in Kansas. They had wasted so much time.

Oliver was determined never to waste another moment again.

_And we haven't. _Oliver smiled at the thought. For the past year, they had spent every free moment they had together. Granted it didn't amount to a lot of time, both of them having busy schedules but Oliver always made an effort to find time for his boyfriend. And he knew Clark did the same.

Now he was back where it all began. Mrs. Kent was a US Senator but she always made it home for Thanksgiving. Lois had showed up with her new boyfriend, Grant. He didn't know the whole story but apparently, he was her editor at the Planet. They had been seeing each other for a while.

Chloe was still with Jimmy. They had had some issues during the year, Chloe too afraid to tell Jimmy she was a meteor freak and Jimmy had been flirting with Kara a bit, not realizing why Chloe was pulling away. But in the end, they stuck it through. Jimmy had accepted the truth and they were both stronger for it.

As for him . . . well he was happy. His thoughts were cut off when he felt two arms wrap around him.

A head rested on his shoulder. "What are you thinking so deeply about?"

Oliver spun around, meeting warm green eyes. "You . . . me . . . us . . . how everything worked out."

Clark smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too," Oliver said, meeting Clark's lips.

Clark broke away and tugged on his arm. "Come on, the turkey is waiting."

Oliver laughed and followed him inside.

Yes, he did love Thanksgiving. On Thanksgiving, he had found a family, found love . . . found Clark.

And for the reason alone, it would remain his favorite holiday forever.


	2. 85 She

Here's the second prompt. It's a little short but I hope you like it anyway! Please let me know:

**Story:** Unrequited  
** Pairing/Characters:** Collie, Clois & Lollie  
** Rating: **PG-13  
** Disclaimer:** don't own anything  
** Warnings: **slash  
** Spoilers: **none  
** Summary:** Not everyone's love is returned.

* * *

Prompt: #85 "She" 

She was beautiful. Shoulder length brown hair, stunning brown eyes and a killer figure made her a sight for sore eyes. Together, they were a gorgeous couple- complimenting one another in every way, looks and personality.

When they entered a room, people turned and stared. The women wished they could be her and the men wanted to be with her. More often times than not, she came across brash and to some, she may seem rude. Not to him though. He saw through her harsh exterior and every time she insulted somebody, he was there to fix the situation, charming the offended person until they forgot why they were upset in the first place.

They were an unlikely couple but the saying "opposites attract" really applied here. Together, they formed a little perfect world, leaving him an outsider.

Some may say he was jealous, that he wanted her for himself. It wasn't true though. He had never wanted her . . . it was all about him. Truth be told, he had fallen for him the first time they met. How could he not? Those beautiful, expressive eyes, that handsome build . . . he was perfect.

Nobody every suspected that it was him he carried a torch for. Love happened unexpectedly and he found that out the hard way. Even when they first met, there was someone else. Back then, he didn't think he had a chance. Suddenly, one day, he disappeared, leaving him heartbroken. He didn't even say goodbye. So he did the only thing he could . . . force him out of his mind and memories. Years passed and he thought he would move on. For a while, he believed he had.

Then, by chance, their lives collided once more. And he fell in love all over again. Circumstances had changed and they had to learn to trust one another. They rebuilt their friendship to the point where it was much stronger than before.

He was going to make his move but then she came along. She had always played a part in their story but this time it was different. Just like their relationship had changed, his relationship with her had too.

His heart broke the first time he said he was in love with her. On the outside, he was supportive but inside, he was dying.

Watching them together hurt. His eyes zeroed in on the man he loved. The man he'd always love. He'd never had a shot with him.

And now, thanks to her, he never would.


	3. 34 Not Enough

Another prompt in my table. These aren't going in order according to table numbers, if you couldn't tell. I hope you like this one! Let me know:)  
**  
Title: **Not Enough  
**Pairing/Characters: **Collie, Clois, Oliver/Dinah  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** don't own anything  
**Warnings:** slash  
**Spoilers:** none  
**Summary: **Clark makes a decision that affects his relationship with Oliver.

* * *

Prompt #34 "Not Enough"

"I asked Lois to marry me."

The words stood between them like a brick wall. It was all Oliver could do not to scream.

Clark stared defiantly at his lover, his lover for the past two years. He should've known it would come down to this. What they had been doing was wrong. They were both seeing other people.

And he was Superman! Superman preached morals- truth, honestly and the American way. That's what he stood for. How could he do that and cheat on his girlfriend?

But he had. And he wasn't the only one in the wrong. Oliver too was in a serious relationship with Dinah Lance AKA The Black Canary. Which made the whole situation worse because she was in the Justice League with both of them.

_The Justice League. _That's where this whole thing started. Clark had felt the attraction for Oliver the first time he was in Smallville but dismissed it after Oliver left. The two of them hardly kept in touch and only contacted each other when it had to do with business.

In the meantime, Clark had gone back to school and completed his degree in journalism. Oliver Queen quickly became a distant memory. After he graduated, he left for his training, disappearing for a little more than two years.

Upon his return, he found that everything had changed. Chloe was now an editor at the Gotham Tribune and Lois Lane was the star reporter for The Daily Planet. Perry White was editor-in-chief so he managed to swing a job there.

Of course, he was partnered with Lois, who was not pleased about the situation. Outside of his job, he decided to take a stand against crime and put on a costume. His costume was one that he was a little embarrassed about going out in but it was based off a traditional Kryptonian outfit so he managed to overcome his embarrassment. Or at least deal with it.

Lois dubbed him Superman because the crest of the El family looked so much like an 'S'.

Soon after he took up the costume, he got an invitation to join The Justice League. That's when he found Oliver's team was now a lot bigger. He had joined forces with Batman, who was none other than the billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne, who had his own group.

It was nice to see familiar faces and he quickly got adjusted to the League. One friendship he rekindled was his one with Oliver. Who was dating one of the other League members, Dinah Lance. He thought they made a stunning couple but he couldn't help being a little disappointed when he found out Ollie was taken.

The blonde was as gorgeous, if not more so, than the first time he had laid eyes on him. He ignored his feelings though and worked on forming a friendship. They had a lot of fun together until that one day. That one day when everything changed and was the reason for their current situation. It had just started out as watching a movie in Ollie's penthouse.

How they ended up kissing on the couch, he had no idea. Clark had pulled away and left. They spent most of the following week avoiding one another. Oliver was the one who took the initiative and visited Clark at his apartment.

What started out as a rational conversation on their feelings turned into them making out again and this time, it led them straight to Clark's bed. In the back of his mind, he knew it was wrong but just couldn't resist.

That's when their tryst began. How they managed to pull it off for two years without anyone knowing, he had no clue. He was positive Bruce and Chloe, who had gotten together and were in a surprisingly stable relationship, suspected but neither said anything to him.

They had stopped when Clark first started dating Lois. Somewhere along the line, she got over her crush on Superman and turned to him. Lois was an attractive woman but what possessed him to agree to the date, he didn't know.

One date turned into two, which turned into a serious relationship. That's when he broke it off with Oliver. It worked well . . . for about 2 months.

An accidental exposure to red kryptonite led Clark straight back to Oliver and the blonde hadn't denied him. When he snapped out of the haze, he realized that ending things with Oliver wasn't possible. Nothing was really said but it was assumed by both of them that whatever they had was back on.

It had been more than a year since that happened and they hadn't stopped their secret meetings. Clark was certain he was in love with Oliver. He had no idea how the blonde felt but it was definitely more than sex on his part.

But he was dating Lois and Oliver was still with Dinah. Dinah was too focused on the League so she hadn't been pushing marriage but Lois had certainly been hinting at it.

And he was coming to realize that what he shared with Oliver was not enough. He wanted commitment, a stable relationship. Besides, he needed to get out before he fell ever more in love with Oliver.

So on his recent one-year anniversary with Lois, he popped the question. She had said yes immediately.

Which brought them to now. He had to break the news to Ollie before he heard it from someone else. Oliver deserved that much.

But Oliver was not saying anything, just staring at him blankly.

"Oliver?" Clark asked, breaking the silence. "Did you just hear what I said?"

"You proposed to Lois," Oliver echoed. "I'm assuming she said yes?"

Clark nodded and Oliver looked away.

"Do you love her?" Oliver asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"Yes, I do," Clark said honestly. He did love Lois. Just because he wasn't madly in love with her the way he was with Ollie didn't change the fact that he loved her a lot. Spending the rest of his life with her would not be a sacrifice at all.

Lois knew he was Superman but he knew she loved him as Clark. Of course, she enjoyed when he took her flying at night but she loved the geeky side to him as much as she loved the superhero part. Which was why he hated hurting her. That's why whatever he had with Oliver had to end . . . now.

He saw Oliver's shoulders slump at his response. "I guess you're here to end it . . . again."

"Yeah," Clark said, swallowing hard. "I am."

Oliver's expression was stiff but his eyes revealed disappointment.

"I guess this is it then," Clark said, shuffling his feet.

"Did you ever feel anything for me?" Oliver asked suddenly. Startled by the question, he looked up, meeting Oliver's gaze.

"Excuse me?" was all Clark was able to get out.

"I said," Oliver repeated, "Did you ever feel anything for me? We've been seeing each other for two years and I want to know how you perceived us. Was it just sex for you?"

Clark wanted to lie, to say it was, but he found himself shaking his head. "No . . . if it was just sex, I would've been able to end it a long time ago." He thought that would end that questioning but it seemed that they were just getting started.

"So you have feelings for me?" Oliver persisted.

"Yes," Clark answered before he could stop himself. _Idiot, what's wrong with you? _

Oliver was growing more confident with each affirmative answer Clark gave him. Closing the distance between them, he cupped Clark's face in his hands, forcing him to meet his eyes.

Clark wanted nothing more than to tear his gaze away and run out of the penthouse. But he couldn't look away from those beautiful brown eyes. Those eyes were staring intently at him, as if they could see into his very soul.

"Do you . . .?" Oliver said cautiously. "Do you love me?"

_Say no, you don't love him, you love Lois. Damn you Kent, say NO._"Yes."

Oliver gasped. "You love me."

"That's what I said, didn't I?" Clark replied, trying to keep the anxiety from his tone but failing miserably.

"Then why are you marrying her?" Oliver wanted to know.

"Because," Clark said, stepping back. "I can't do this anymore. I need more Ollie."

"You never said you wanted more," Oliver responded, frowning. "Why didn't you say something?"

"What could I have said?" Clark asked bitterly. "Oh, Ollie, I want a real relationship."

"That would've been nice," Oliver retorted.

"And you would've just left Dinah?" Clark questioned. "Left her and started a relationship with me? Announced to the world that you left your girlfriend for another man?" He shook his head. "The idea is ridiculous and you know it!"

"But you never even gave me a chance," Oliver protested. "You went off and dated Lois. I'm not a mind reader, Clark. I thought you genuinely cared about her and _this_ was just about the sex."

"Well it's better off this way," Clark said calmly, regaining his composure.

"How is this better?" Oliver demanded. "We should be with each other."

"But we can't," Clark said sadly. "We're both in serious relationships . . . we shouldn't have been doing what we were doing in the first place. But now everything has changed. I'm getting married Ollie."

"I want to be with you, Clark," Oliver told him, almost pleading.

"I do too," Clark said. "But we can't do this anymore . . . it's not enough." Oliver's face fell and Clark's heart broke at the distress in his eyes.

"It's not enough," Clark repeated. "Not anymore . . . maybe it never was."

Taking a deep breath, he continued, "I should go. Lois will be waiting for me." He paused for a moment. "Bye Ollie."

He didn't even wait for a response. Just took the opportunity and exited the penthouse, leaving the man he loved behind.

More than anything, he wanted to stay. But he couldn't. He had made a choice, picked Lois and it was one he would have to stick with.

Because what he had with Oliver was not enough. He needed more. Just having sex and clandestine meetings was not enough.

But damn it if he didn't wish it were.


	4. 71 Broken

This is the second of what will be a five part series! I hope you like it. Let me know:)  
**  
Title:** Heart of Glass  
**Pairing/Characters:** Collie, Clois & Oliver/Dinah  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** don't own anything  
**Warnings: **slash  
**Spoilers:** none  
**Summary:** sequel to "Not Enough" (chapter 3). Oliver's devastated by the news of Clark's engagement.

* * *

Prompt #71 "Broken" (sequel to "Not Enough")

Oliver watched Clark walk out and he felt as if his feet were cemented to the ground. The man he loved just announced he was going to marry another woman and he didn't say anything. Just stood there. And now he let him walk out of his life.

_You didn't even tell him how you felt. _That was true too and Oliver had never felt like a bigger fool. He had listened as Clark admitted his love for him but he hadn't said a thing back.

Though, in his defense, he hadn't expected the proposal. Sure, he knew Clark and Lois were serious about one another. But marriage? Already? Dinah and he had been dating longer than those two and they hadn't even discussed marriage!

So that's why when Clark arrived, he didn't think much of it. He figured that he was just surprising him.

He was taken aback when he moved to kiss Clark and Clark just stepped back. Before he could question the action, Clark dropped the bomb.

And it hurt. It hurt like hell. His heart felt as if it had been ripped into shreds. Now that he knew Clark loved him, it was a lot worse.

His eyes darted to the glass on the desk and he picked it up, throwing it against the wall. The shattering sound did little to ease the pain but he just needed to break something. Let out his anger, his frustration.

_You knew it wouldn't last forever. _Did he really know that? Both Clark and he knew what they were doing was wrong. At least Clark hadn't been seeing anyone when they first got together and even made an attempt to end it when he started going out with Lois.

But Oliver had been with Dinah before Clark came into the picture. Granted it had been a new relationship but either way, he was taken. That didn't stop him from engaging in an affair with Clark. The man was a re-incarnated Greek God and even when the met in Smallville, Oliver always had the urge to just push him over the nearest desk and have his way with him every time he came to visit.

Clark had disappeared for about 2 years and when he returned, he was even handsomer than before. If that was possible.

It would've been easy if looks were all there was. But Clark had a heart of gold and was one of the nicest people Oliver ever had the pleasure of knowing. And Oliver fell in love- harder and faster than he ever thought was possible.

Two years of his life had just walked out of the door. They should've known that reality would've caught up to them soon enough. _Dinah and Lois. Dinah. _Dinah was a woman who deserved much better than him. She was vibrant, beautiful and had a great personality. She was fun to be around and loyal to the core- one of the League's most hardworking members.

She didn't deserve a cheating boyfriend who was in love with his male lover. Several times, he had thought about ending the relationship but he didn't have the strength to. Just like he wasn't courageous enough to ask Clark for more, he couldn't break it off with Dinah.

Because just like Clark did love Lois, he loved Dinah. Loved her carefree laugh and the way she smirked when she knew she was right. He loved how she understood him and they could talk about anything.

However, as he spent more time with Clark, his feeling for Dinah changed. His head didn't spin around her like it did when Clark was in the room. When she touched him or when she kissed him, his heart didn't feel like it was going to explode.

Not like it did when he was around Clark. When he was with Clark, everything was magical. _I'm such a fool . . . it was love all along. _But all they could have was sex and he clung to it, not risking asking for more in fear of rejection, in fear of losing what little he had of Clark.

It didn't matter, he lost him anyway.

The next couple of months were the hardest. Everyone was gushing over the upcoming Lane-Kent wedding. The Daily Planet had a note of congratulations to their two star reporters and even the League couldn't stop talking about it.

He couldn't escape. Clark barely spoke with him anymore and he felt himself withdrawing, from the team, from his friends, from Dinah. Hal constantly asked him if he was all right, as did AC and Victor. Most of the time, he was successful in ducking their questions.

Then Dinah caught on. He had been trying his best to act like he was okay but it was difficult. It was not easy to pretend like he wasn't dying inside. Like every time he saw or heard anything about the wedding, it wasn't a direct stab to his heart.

Dinah confronted him one day. They had just had a league meeting so he was in Metropolis "on business".

"What's going on Ollie?" his girlfriend demanded.

"What do you mean Dinah?" Oliver asked, trying to keep calm. She didn't buy the act though.

"I mean that you've been acting differently," Dinah pointed out. "Everyone notices Ollie. You hardly speak to your friends, you're practically antisocial at League meetings. You're pulling away from me too."

"Meetings aren't a time to socialize Dinah," Oliver retorted. "We're there to work."

"But you used to consider them friends," Dinah argued. "Now it's like you're a completely different person. And what about us Ollie?"

"There's nothing wrong with us," Oliver told her.

Dinah frowned. "Everything is wrong with us. Lately, it's as if I am the only one in this relationship. Oliver, you've been acting off . . ." Her eyes widened. "You've been acting off since Clark and Lois announced their engagement."

Oliver's heart clenched. _Oh, no, she couldn't have figured it out. Could she? _

The guilt on his face gave her confirmation. "Oliver," she said slowly. "I know you and Lois used to go out . . . do you still have feelings for her?"

_Oh God, she thinks I have feelings for Lois? _ "I loved Lois once," he agreed. "But I don't love her anymore. Believe me, Dinah, I'm not interested in Lois Lane at all."

Her expression turned to relief. Then her eyes narrowed. "Wait a second . . . Oliver, you say you don't love Lois. And I believe you." She paled. "But it's not Lois is it? You don't want to be with Lois, you're _jealous_of her."

His throat tightened. "Dinah . . . it's not what you think."

"You want Clark," Dinah said softly, looking horrified. "How long Ollie?"

"Dinah," he tried but she was quick to cut him off.

"You've been acting like someone with a broken heart," Dinah stated. "He's been avoiding you . . . the two of you were not just friends, were you?"

"Dinah," he began but he didn't get a chance to speak. He didn't need to; the truth was in his eyes.

"_How_long?" Dinah demanded. "Tell me, Ollie, how long have you been cheating on me?"

There was no point in lying anymore. "Two years."

The slap was completely expected but it still caught him off guard. He touched his now aching cheek, knowing he deserved that.

"Dinah," he said but she shook her head, taking a few steps back. Her lovely blue eyes were filled with tears.

"I never meant to hurt you." Wasn't that the most cliché line he could've spurted?

"If you didn't want to hurt me, you shouldn't have cheated," Dinah said, tears spilling over. "Why did you stay with me, Ollie, when you really wanted someone else? I thought you loved me."

"I do love you Dinah," Oliver said desperately.

"But you are in love with him," Dinah concluded.

What could he say to that? The question didn't require a response; they both knew the truth.

"God, Lois," Dinah said suddenly. "Clark's been cheating on her all along."

"Don't tell Lois," Oliver pleaded. "Please . . . Clark and I are over now." They had been over for months but it still hurt every time he said it aloud. "He ended it . . . he wants to marry her. If you tell her, she'll be destroyed . . . she'll break the engagement for sure."

"Doesn't she deserve to know the truth?" Dinah countered.

"Yes, but it's not your place to tell her that," Oliver responded. "If she needs to hear it, she has to hear it from Clark."

Dinah pursed her lips. "You know if they break up, he'll come back to you."

"I don't care," Oliver said and was surprised that he actually meant it. "He wants to be with her, he wants to marry her and start a family. All I care about is his happiness."

Once upon a time, he accused Clark of being a martyr but for the first time, he was seeing Clark's point of view. When you loved someone more than anything, their safety and happiness came first.

"Even if it is as the expense of your own?" Dinah questioned.

Oliver didn't hesitate. "Yes. He's more important."

"You love him that much." It was a statement, not a question.

She stared at him incredulously. "What were you thinking Ollie?"

"I wasn't thinking Dinah," Oliver confessed.

"Clearly," Dinah sighed. "I can't look at you right now. I just have to go." She made a move toward the exit.

"Dinah, wait," Oliver said.

She turned back and shook her head. "No Ollie, I can't. I'm gone . . . we're over. Maybe one day I'll be able to forgive you but right now, this all hurts too much. Because I was in love with you Ollie. So just . . . don't."

With that, she walked into the elevator, leaving him alone once again.

Being dumped was not something that he was surprised by but he found that it hurt. Because Dinah was important to him and he had loved her, as both a girlfriend and a friend.

With her, he wasn't completely alone and all his life, since his parents passed away, he secretly longed for companionship. But it seemed that he was destined to walk through life by himself.

His eyes darted to the smashed glass pieces that were harbored near a wall. He had ordered that nobody clean it up, and though people didn't understand, he needed a reminder.

Making his way toward them, he crouched and picked up a small piece. The sharp edge dug into his fingers, drawing blood. But the pain was barely noticeable. He was already numb.

Staring at it, he couldn't believe how small it was or that it had once been a part of a whole glass. There were so many pieces and he knew that this glass would never be whole again.

He couldn't help but compare the glass to his heart. Broken so suddenly. Just like he had shattered the glass against the wall, Clark's announcement that he was going to marry Lois had shattered his heart.

Broken it and left in too many pieces to ever be put together again.


	5. 86 Choices

The third part to my five part series has arrived! Enjoy! And let me know what you think:)  
**  
Title:** Expect the Unexpected  
**Pairing/Characters:** Collie, Clois, Oliver/Dinah & Chloe/Bruce  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** don't own anything  
**Warnings:** slash  
**Summary:** follows "Not Enough" (chapter 3, prompt 'not enough') and "Heart of Glass" (chapter 4, prompt 'broken') It's Clark's wedding day and the unexpected happens.

* * *

Prompt #86 "Choices" (sequel to "Broken")

The wedding day was approaching quickly. Clark was getting more nervous as each day passed. Lois was too excited and was always doing stuff with Chloe, who was her maid of honor, or his mother.

As for him, he was trying desperately to keep it together. Bruce, his best man, was concerned about him. He wrote it off as pre-wedding jitters but he could tell Bruce didn't buy his explanation. Who was he kidding, thinking he could fool Batman?

But fortunately, he also didn't pursue it, just saying that if Clark wanted to talk, he would be there to listen. Clark was impressed at how much Chloe had really gotten to Bruce. Of course, he was still distant to most people but around the people he cared about, he was a little more open.

Then again, it was Chloe so he wasn't all that surprised. He knew that he was lucky to have her as his best friend and he was just happy that she found a good man to love her. Because she deserved it.

Chloe was shocked when he and Lois began dating, as they had spent most of their relationship as each other's throats. But she was happy for him, happy for them. Now and then, she would ask subtle questions about Oliver, hinting that she knew something was up. But never did she prod him for answers.

Oliver. There was hardly a moment where the blonde wasn't on his mind. Ever since he walked out of Oliver's penthouse, he couldn't erase him from his mind or his heart. It was hard being around him so at meetings, he avoided him and made sure their interaction outside of the League was minimal.

It killed him how Oliver was pulling away from everyone. He could see the changes and he wanted nothing more to run back to Oliver. But he resisted, reminding himself that he was to be married. Not to mention, he still couldn't quite look Dinah in the eye.

Everyone was worried about Ollie but nobody was able to secure answers from him. Clark hated staying on sidelines, unable to comfort the man he loved but he knew it was the way it had to be.

So he focused on preparing for the wedding, concentrated all his efforts into making Lois happy. He actually managed to fool everyone, including Lois, with his behavior.

Then Oliver and Dinah broke up and everything changed. They just announced one day they were no longer together. Dinah kept darting glances at him and he knew immediately that she found out about them.

Part of him wondered if she was going to tell Lois but she never did. He couldn't help but wish that she would. Lois would freak out and dump him and then he'd be free to be with Oliver.

He wondered if Oliver still loved him. _Yeah, right, he's probably over you by now. Do you really think you're that special? _

His mind was cruel but he hated that it was probably right. Dinah had most likely found about Oliver's unfaithfulness and dumped him. But that didn't mean he still wanted Clark. Besides, he had never told Clark he loved him in the first place.

_You made you choice, stick with it. _So he did. The months passed like days and soon, it was time.

The wedding day had arrived. Clark stared at the mirror, adjusting his tux one final time. He looked at his now bare hands. In a few hours, there would be a ring there and Lois Lane would be Lois Lane-Kent.

He had declined a bachelor party but Bruce had thrown him a small one anyway, with just a few close friends. Oliver had not shown up.

Looking around his loft, he remembered all the good times he had there. Many of the recent ones with Oliver. It was one of the places they snuck to when they met secretly.

"Are you okay?" A voice broke him out of his thoughts. He spun around to see Bruce making his way up the steps.

"I'm fine," Clark lied.

Bruce just raised an eyebrow. "Clark, over the past few months, you've been pretending that you're fine but I can see that you're not."

"Bruce," Clark tried but Bruce was quick to cut him off.

"If you get married today, there is no going back," Bruce stated. "Tell me, Clark . . . can she make you happy?"

"I love Lois," Clark said firmly.

"But you're _in love _with Oliver," Bruce countered. Concern was evident in his dark blue eyes.

Clark swallowed hard but was unable to deny the claim.

"Both Chloe and I have talked about you two," Bruce told him. "Without each other, you two are not doing well. Oliver just isn't hiding it as well as you do."

Clark bit his lip. "Oliver is just upset because of his breakup with Dinah."

A hint of a smile appeared on Bruce's face. "Clark, he was upset before Dinah dumped him. He started withdrawing since you asked Lois to marry you."

"I appreciate your concern Bruce," Clark replied. "But I know what I'm doing."

"I just don't want to see you make a decision you're going to regret," Bruce said.

"I am not," Clark said. "I love Lois and I'm going to marry her. We will be happy together."

"Are you trying to convince me, Clark?" Bruce questioned, "Or yourself?"

Clark lowered his eyes.

"It seems you've made your choice," Bruce said. "I actually didn't came here to lecture you. We need to get to the church."

Lois had wanted to get married in Smallville, calling it "the first place she could call home". Clark was only too happy to have the wedding in his hometown.

_It's time. _Clark followed Bruce to the waiting car and the drive to the church was one in silence. This was supposed to the happiest day of his life. Why was he so miserable?

_Isn't it obvious? Because you're marrying the wrong person. _If there were only a way to turn off his thoughts . . . he would certainly be a lot happier.

His stomach was in knots as he entered the church. The guests were already there, filling up the room. He took his place at the front and looked around at the crowd. His mother was sitting in the front row and she looked so _happy._

Forcing a smile, he prepared himself for what was to come. Music began and the flower girl came first. Following her was Lois's bridesmaids. Chloe was accompanied by Bruce and as they reached the front of the church, they split, Bruce moving to stand by his side.

Then_the_music played. All the guests turned toward the entrance and watched as Lois made her way in. She looked absolutely beautiful, in a long strapless gown. He knew she had been growing her hair for months and it rested in long waves down her back.

She made her way toward him, her eyes shining and Clark wished he could be as happy as her. Her father was walking her down the aisle and as per tradition, handed her over to him.

He took Lois's arm and together, they stood in front of the minister._It was time. _

As the crowd settled down, the minister began.

"We are gathered here today to witness the holy matrimony of Clark Kent and Lois Lane," he started. Clark was only half listening as the man made his speech.

"If anyone objects to this pair being wed," the minister was saying. "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Clark smiled at Lois and she smiled back at him.

"All right," the minister continued. "For the exchange of vows . . ."

"WAIT," a familiar voice yelled, interrupting him. Everyone's eyes, including Clark and Lois's, turned to the direction of the sound.

And Clark was certain his heart stopped at the moment. Because standing in the doorway of the church was none other than Oliver.

His hair was in its messy spikes and he was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt, no tie. His face was flushed as if he had run from Metropolis to Smallville.

But Clark was certain he had never seen a more beautiful sight in his entire life.

Oliver stood up straight. "I object."

"On what grounds?" the minister questioned. Clark could tell the guests were all excited. This was like a scene straight out of a movie.

_I can't believe Oliver is here. What is he possibly thinking? _

"I object," Oliver repeated, "On the grounds that I'm in love with the groom."

Gasps filled the entire room and Clark could only stare blankly at Oliver. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Lois's horrified expression.

Oliver took a few steps into the church. "I love you, Clark Kent. I've been in love with you for years. Nobody can love you the way I do. Don't marry Lois. _We're_destined to be together."

There was excited chatter in the room. Clark couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes off Oliver's.

"Clark?"

At the sound of Lois's voice, he turned back to his fiancée, who was staring at him, tears filing her eyes.

The entire church was staring at him, waiting for him to make his decision.

He had to make a choice . . . it was Oliver or Lois. Too bad he had no idea what to do.


	6. 84 He

The fourth part in my five part series! I hope you enjoy this one too! Thanks to everyone who has been so kindly reading and reviewing. :)  
**  
Title:** Second Best  
**Pairing/Characters:** Collie, Clois, Oliver/Dinah & Chloe/Bruce  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** don't own anything  
**Warnings:** slash  
**Spoilers: **none  
**Summary:** Lois's view on Oliver's objection. Follows "Not Enough" (chapter 3, prompt 'not enough'), "Heart of Glass" (chapter 4, prompt 'broken') & "Expect the Unexpected" (chapter 5, prompt 'choices').

* * *

Prompt #84 "He" (follows "Choices")

_He_had always played a part in their story. Once upon a time, they were the ones dating. Now it was his turn to be on the outside while she dated Clark.

But apparently, he was never on the outside. When she heard the objection, she couldn't believe her ears. It was her wedding day, the happiest day of her life, but _he_was there to ruin it. Years ago, he had broken her heart and she thought she would never find the right man. But she had. She had never been as happy with anyone as she had with Clark.

Falling in love with Clark was something she hadn't seen coming. But they worked together and suddenly, she found her heart skipping a beat every time he was around. Gone was her infatuation with Superman and in replacement, were feelings that went past friendship for one of her best friends.

She had taken the initiative and asked him out and was thrilled when he had said yes. Their date had gone fantastically and soon, they were in a serious relationship. Finding out that her Smallville was none other than the superhero who was always there to save her had not come as much as a shock. Clark was always saving people back in Smallville and now all the times he had suddenly shown up at the last minute made sense.

When he proposed, she had been ecstatic. Even before the actual proposal, she was hinting at marriage. Lois was a career oriented woman and had been so since she started rising in the ranks at The Daily Planet but with Clark, she could see herself settling down. She knew he would never make her quit and expect her to be a housewife. They were Lois and Clark- the most famous reporting duo in the journalism world. It only made sense that they fit outside the workforce as well.

And she thought he was in love with her too. Oliver and Clark's friendship was nothing she had ever been worried about. Clark being interested in men was a thought that hadn't even crossed her mind.

Now, hearing the reason for the objection, she felt a piece of her heart break off. _He_ was in love with her fiancé, the man that she planned to spend the rest of her life with.

Who, for some reason, couldn't tear his gaze away from Oliver. The look they were sharing . . . it brought her so much pain.

"Clark?" she said softly.

He turned back to her, confusion and desperation filling those green eyes she loved so much. Tears were filling her eyes but she willed herself not to cry. _Why does this have to happen to me? _

One look at his expression and the remaining pieces of her heart shattered. She knew him better than she knew herself and she could read his feelings. It wasn't her he wanted.

Oliver loved Clark and apparently, Clark loved Oliver back. _Oh God. _Everything made sense now. Clark's intense devotion toward planning the wedding over the past couple of months. Oliver and Dinah's sudden break up. Dinah must've found out that Oliver was in love with Clark.

Now doubts began to fill her mind. Clark had disappeared randomly several times throughout the course of their relationship. Was their love just silent longing or had they done something about it?

According to rumors, Oliver had been acting strangely . . . could he have been acting like a dumped lover? _Stop asking questions that you already know the answer to, Lane. _

Everyone was waiting for an answer but Clark was remaining silent. She turned to the man waiting in the aisle.

Her throat tightened. _He_ had won and she knew it. Clark wasn't saying how he loved Lois and only Lois. Wasn't denying Oliver's claims that they were meant to be together. And now she was positive he had been cheating on her until recently.

She knew what she had to do.

"Ms. Lane?" the minister questioned, "Mr. Kent?"

Giving him a forced smile, she said, "Keep going."

"Ms. Lane?" the minister asked.

"I said keep going," Lois repeated.

Clark's smile was sadder but he didn't stop her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Oliver freeze, sending pleading gazes toward Clark. But Clark refused to look at him, was only staring intently at her.

She heard retreating footsteps and the doors close.

The minister glanced at the crowd. "Does anyone else want to object?" No response and he continued. "Now back to the vows."

"Do you, Lois Lane," the minister said, "take Clark Kent to be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer until death do you part?"

With a heavy heart, she gave her answer.

"No . . . I don't."


	7. 72 Fixed

The final part to my series! I hope you've all enjoyed it and thanks to everyone who took the time to review:)

**Title:** Righting the Wrongs  
**Pairing/Characters:** Clark Kent/Oliver Queen  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** don't own anything  
**Warnings:** slash  
Spoilers: none  
**Summary:** The aftermath of Lois's decision. Final part. follows "Not Enough", "Heart of Glass", "Expect the Unexpected" & "Second Best".

* * *

Prompt #72 "Fixed" (follows "He")

_What is wrong with you? _Clark could only stare at Oliver after his objection. He didn't know what to do.

_This is not the way it was supposed to be. _No, he was supposed to marry Lois and they were going to go live happily ever after. Well, as happily ever after as he could get being married to one woman and in love with another man.

Nowhere in the plan did Oliver coming in and objecting, saying how much he loved Clark fit in. _And he does love me. _His head spun at Oliver's confession.

But what was he supposed to do? Just say "okay, Ollie, I'll leave my bride at the altar and run away with you"? Could he have maybe suggested this yesterday? Hell, even this morning would've worked. Why did he have to do it in the middle of the ceremony?

_Trust Oliver to be completely spontaneous. _The blonde was anything but predictable and this event had proven that.

He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He met Lois's eyes and knew that everything he was feeling was written all over his expression.

She was staring at him intently, her eyes taking in every feeling he was emoting. Lois always had this knack of being able to read him like a book.

Her expression turned to one of sadness and he knew that she had put all the pieces together. She was not an ace reporter for nothing. When she shot a look at Oliver and then back at him, he knew for certain.

Then she grew serious, as if making a decision. For the first time, he couldn't read what she was thinking.

"Ms. Lane?" the minister asked, breaking the silence. "Mr. Kent?"

The next words out of Lois's mouth were shocking. "Keep going."

"Ms. Lane?" the minister repeated, obviously surprised she wasn't even addressing the issue.

"I said keep going," Lois told him, her tone a little edgier.

Clark couldn't find his voice. He could feel Oliver's eyes on him but he couldn't stop staring at Lois.

His heart sank as he heard Oliver's retreating footsteps and the doors to the church opening and closing again.

He hadn't made a decision so it seemed Lois had made it for him.

"Does anyone else want to object?" the minister asked the bewildered crowd. When he was received with silence, he went on. "Now back to the vows."

"Do you, Lois Lane," the minister began, "take Clark Kent to be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer until death do you part?"

Lois had a regretful look on her face. "No . . . I don't." That sent the silent crowd into another flurry.

"Excuse me?" the minister said.

"I don't," Lois said again. "I can't . . ."

"Lois?" Oh, so that was where his voice went.

"I can't marry you Clark," Lois told him, tears overflowing from her eyes and spilling onto her smooth cheeks.

She turned to the crowd. "I'm sorry everyone . . ." Lois did something that was completely unlike her . . . she gave him one last glance and ran through the aisle and out of the church.

Clark did the only thing he could think of. He ran after her. She was entering the limo when he caught up to her.

"Lois wait," Clark said. She froze and turned back to him, tears streaming down her face. She shut the door and turned back to him.

"What Clark?" she asked.

"Why . . . you just . . . I don't . . .," Clark stammered, realizing that he didn't exactly have a speech planned out.

"How can I marry you Clark?" Lois questioned. "How could I even think about marrying a man who is so obviously in love with someone else?"

He hung his head, embarrassed and ashamed. "I didn't mean . . ."

"To hurt me?" Lois finished. "You _settled_with me, Clark. You're in love with Oliver and I feel so stupid for not realizing it before. I am not going to be anyone's second choice."

"It wasn't my intention to fall in love with Ollie," Clark said. "I didn't plan on it."

"The best things in life are unexpected Clark," Lois replied, shaking her head. "You don't plan on love. I certainly didn't. But I can't marry you. I won't be someone you settled on Clark. I deserve better . . . we both do."

"I do love you," Clark said.

"Just not the way you love Oliver," Lois added. She sighed. "I want to be mad at you, Clark . . . I want to be furious and scream and throw things. But I can't and I'm not." She smiled sadly. "It hurts more than anything." She choked a sob.

That was enough for Clark to pull Lois into his arms, holding her close. "I'm so sorry, Lo . . . you have no idea how sorry I am."

"Why Clark?" Lois asked, her voice muffled into his chest. "Why did you have to cheat?"

"I'm so sorry," Clark repeated, not knowing what else to say.

She pulled away from the embrace and sniffed. "Go to him."

"Lois?" Clark asked.

"Don't make me repeat myself Smallville," Lois said. He had never been more relieved to hear his once dreaded nickname.

"You love each other," Lois said. "God knows what he is doing right now but I'm pretty sure you have to stop it. I'm setting you free . . . one day we're going to have to talk about what happened. But that time is not right now."

"Are you going to be okay?" Clark asked, not able to believe the turns the situation was taking.

"I'll be fine," Lois said. "But you need to go. Go Clark, before I change my mind."

"Thank you Lois," Clark said, kissing her forehead. And in a flash, he was off.

Lois stared after him. She had made the right decision. It hurt like hell but she had done it. Clark deserved to be happy and Oliver would make him happy. If he didn't, she would definitely have something to say about it.

"Lois?" Chloe's concerned voice broke through her thoughts. She glanced at her concerned cousin, who was standing there with Bruce. Her cousin had really gotten lucky with him.

"It seems there won't be a wedding," Lois stated, trying to control her emotions.

Chloe turned to Bruce. "Go announce that there won't be a wedding and tell everyone to take their presents as they leave. I'm going to stay with Lois but I will meet up you later." Bruce nodded and gave her a quick peck before heading back into the church, ready to face the crowd.

Chloe made her way to Lois and the two of them entered the limo that was supposed to take Clark and Lois to their reception.

Chloe gave the driver instructions to take them to Lois's apartment. Then she turned to her cousin. "Are you okay?"

One look into Chloe's concerned hazel eyes and Lois broke down again. She had never been one to display so much emotion but the pain she felt was overwhelming. Chloe didn't judge her, just took her in her arms and held her as she cried.

"It'll be okay," Chloe promised. "It hurts now but everything will be okay."

Lois wasn't sure if she was right but Chloe wouldn't abandon her, until she was certain she was feeling better. And that alone made her feel lots better.

It wouldn't be easy getting over Clark but with Chloe around, she knew she could start trying.

_I'm such an idiot. _Oliver stared into the fireplace at his penthouse, a glass of scotch in his hand. He was going to let Clark be . . . let him live his life with Lois. But he couldn't. He wouldn't spend the rest of his life wondering 'what if". Wondering if he let the greatest love of his life walk out that door that day.

But he kept pushing it off and suddenly, he realized it was the wedding day. So he rushed to the church and got there just in time. Objecting to the wedding had been the boldest decision he had ever made and he was certain some people in the crowd recognized him, despite his messy appearance.

_I guess I'm going to be in the gossip section tomorrow. _But that was the least of his worries. Clark had rejected him. He had taken a risk and had been shot down. The brunette hadn't even given him a response. Lois had made a decision and he just went along with it.

He felt like a fool, standing there and the minute Lois made the decision, he left. He had stared at Clark, begging him silently to say something, anything. But Clark wouldn't even spare him a glance. Taking what was left of his dignity, he left and drove at breakneck speed out of Smallville.

Now he was alone, drinking but the alcohol did nothing for him. Did nothing to ease the pain he was in, did nothing to mend his broken heart.

"Is this what billionaires do in their free time?" a familiar voice came from behind him.

Oliver's heart stopped and he spun around. _Is this a dream? Have I had so much to drink that I'm hallucinating? _

Because standing in front of him was Clark, or at least what he thought was Clark. He was still dressed in his tuxedo and staring at Oliver, a slightly amused expression on his face. _No, it can't be Clark. You're seeing things . . . Clark is in Smallville, celebrating his wedding to Lois. _

"You're not hallucinating," the image of Clark said, as if reading his mind. "I'm really here."

"I thought you would be married to Lois by now," Oliver said cautiously.

"We . . . she called off the wedding," Clark confessed.

"Oh." And that was just a pathetic answer. His brain was processing the information. Lois called off the wedding . . . so was Oliver his second choice?

"No, you're not my second choice," Clark answered. "I was stupid . . . fortunately, Lois saw what I have been desperately trying to hide. She did us both a favor by calling off the wedding."

"Are you sure mind reading is not one of your abilities?" Oliver joked.

Clark gave him a small smile. "Trust me, I wish it were but it's not."

"I'm sorry she called off your wedding," Oliver offered.

"No you're not," Clark said. "But that's okay . . ."

"Actually I am," Oliver told him. "If she really made you happy, I would've backed off in an instant . . ." He paused. "But I had to find out . . . I had to know for sure. That's what I objected."

Clark closed the distance between them and crouched on the floor in front of him. "I'm so sorry I hurt you."

"You're here now and that's all that matters," Oliver said, running his fingers through Clark's hair. "So how mad is she?"

"She's upset," Clark said honestly. "That was expected . . . but she handled it pretty well. She told me that I should come here."

"I'm glad you listened," Oliver said. "So what now?"

"I want you to say what you said after you objected," Clark insisted. "Say it again . . . I need to hear it again."

"Hmm, what did I say?" Oliver teased, feigning ignorance.

"Ollie," Clark pleaded.

"Oooh," Oliver said, "You mean _that_." He smiled warmly. "I love you, Clark Kent . . . I'm truly madly in love with you."

"I love you too," Clark said happily. Oliver brought his head down to capture Clark's lips. Clark moaned into Oliver's mouth and wrapped his arms around Oliver's back, pulling them both to lie on the floor, Oliver landing on top of Clark.

Only when the need for air arouse did they separate. "You know this is going to get really awkward with the League right?"

Clark grinned. "Don't worry, nobody will say anything. If they do, Bruce will protect us."

"Bruce knows?" Oliver questioned. "How?"

Clark shrugged. "He's Batman." As if that answered everything. Oliver laughed. Truth be told, it probably did.

"So," Clark said, "We're together? No more just sex?"

"We're together," Oliver confirmed, meeting Clark's lips for another kiss. Pulling away, he added, "And you can tell the world if you want."

"I think after what you did this afternoon," Clark pointed out, "A lot of people already know, You are certainly going to end up in the gossip columns tomorrow."

"It'll be worth it," Oliver replied. Clark beamed and he smiled back. Months of suffering and now, he had Clark for good. They still had things to talk about but it could be saved for later.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the broken glass pieces. That glass still couldn't be fixed but he knew now that his heart could.

As Clark kissed him again, he was certain.

He could feel himself healing already.


	8. 26 Teammates

Another prompt in my table! I hope you like this one. Let me know:)  
**  
Story **Team Knows Best  
**Pairing/Characters:** Clark Kent/Oliver Queen  
**Rating:** Clark Kent/Oliver Queen  
**Disclaimer:** don't own anything  
**Warnings:** slash  
**Spoilers:** none  
**Summary:** Oliver's team decides to do something about Oliver and Clark.

* * *

Prompt #26 "Teammates" 

Bart, AC and Victor shook their heads sadly.

"This is so pathetic," Victor commented.

"I can't believe that he's our leader," AC muttered.

"Where is my camera when I need it?" Bart wanted to know, "I swear, this is prime blackmail material and I'm missing out."

"We really need to do something guys," Victor decided. "This has gone too far."

The trio watched as Oliver smiled at something Clark was saying. The team was once again back in Metropolis and the first thing Oliver did was call Clark. Clark had come to see them, and now they were just hanging around.

"They're so obvious," AC noted.

Indeed they were. To them, it was clear Oliver and Clark had feelings for another. Hell, they saw it the first time the two of them were in a room together. The chemistry was undeniable. Yet, every time they brought it up to Oliver over the past couple of months, the blonde ignored them or denied the claims vehemently.

However, every time Oliver phoned Clark or Clark phoned Oliver, Oliver was in a better mood. His teammates knew how much he missed the brunette and how disappointed he was when Clark turned down their offer to join them.

But Oliver refused to admit it, which they didn't understand at all. His feelings were definitely reciprocated. Clark had been staring at Oliver with an adoring look in his eyes ever since he got there. And Oliver, despite being so good at observing people, was missing it completely.

They had all seen how devastated Oliver had been once he heard the news that Clark and Lana had gotten back together. And they had all observed his delight when he found out they broke up, no matter how subtle he was trying to be about it. So now Clark was single and there for the taking and their leader was doing . . . nothing? It didn't make any sense, to any of them.

"We should do something," Victor murmured, keeping his voice low so that only AC and Bart heard.

"But what?" Bart asked. Then his eyes lit up. "I think I have a plan guys."

"You do?" AC asked doubtfully.

"I can come up with plans too," Bart said defensively.

"Go ahead Bart," Victor said, wanting to hear the plot before an argument broke out.

"Not here," Bart stated. He headed to the kitchen and both of them followed. Oliver and Clark didn't even notice.

Once they were situated, Bart began. "Look, Ollie isn't threatened when it comes to Clark. Besides Lana, he has no competition and he doesn't feel the need to make a move just yet. I believe Robin Hood thinks he has all the time in the world."

"So what do we do?" Victor questioned.

"We make him feel threatened," Bart said confidently. "Someone has to make a move on Clark and Oliver has to see it . . . that way, Oliver will realize that if he doesn't do something, Clark could be easily snatched away."

"Who the hell could we get to do that?' AC demanded. Bart grinned wickedly and stared pointedly at AC.

"That's when you come in, Fishsticks."

AC's eyes widened in realization. "Oh, hell no. I don't have a death wish. Ollie would fry me and use me as target practice if I ever went_near_Clark."

"Yes, but it's the most believable," Bart persisted. "He's not going to be convinced if either Victor or I do something. Do it for the greater good."

Victor snickered. AC glared at him but it didn't have an effect.

"For the greater good, AC," Victor agreed, trying to keep a straight face.

Before AC could retort, they heard footsteps and were greeted with the subjects of their conversation.

"See Clark," Oliver was saying. "I told you they were in the kitchen."

Clark beamed. "I guess I should've factored in Bart's never ending pot of a stomach."

"I like food," Bart said, shrugging. "What can I say?"

The group burst into laughter but it wasn't lost on anybody that Oliver's gaze never strayed from Clark's face.

"Well," Clark stated. "I should get going . . . I have stuff to do."

"Oh." They noticed a slight change in Oliver's demeanor. "Got chores to do, farm boy?" There was a teasing lilt in his voice but it was a little less happy than before.

"Yeah, and I told you I am going back to school," Clark reminded him. "I have some homework too."

"Well it was good seeing you," Oliver said sincerely.

"You too," Clark replied.

"You should come back tomorrow," Bart said quickly. Everyone's eyes turned to him. "I mean, we have some work to do and my amigo could be a big help."

"I don't want to interrupt . . ." Clark said nervously.

"He's right though," Oliver interrupted. "We could always use you, Clark."

"Then I will be here," Clark said happily. He shared a long look with Oliver. "But right now I have to go."

"I'll walk you out," Oliver offered and Clark just nodded.

"Bye guys," Clark said.

"Bye Clark," they said in unison and watched as the duo left the kitchen once again.

AC look a deep breath. "Those two are the biggest idiots on the face of the planet."

"Are you in then?" Bart quizzed excitedly.

AC cringed. "I guess so . . . you guys promise you won't let him kill me?"

"He won't kill you," Victor assured him. "Besides, we need you for the greater cause. You're the only one who can breathe under water."

"Once he sees me flirting with Clark," AC said, "I am not sure he will really care."

"In the end, he will see that we were doing him a favor," Bart said.

"Let's hope I'm alive to see that end," AC muttered. Bart and Victor just exchanged smiles.

They couldn't wait until tomorrow.

Fortunately, time was on their side and the rest of the day passed quickly. Oliver returned, a lot more subdued but ready to put them to work.

The rest of the night was spent doing research on their current mission but they made it to bed at a reasonable hour.

When morning came, Bart was all ready for the day. He was the first up and acting jumpy. Oliver was a little suspicious but Victor and AC managed to convince him that it was Bart being Bart. Fortunately, Oliver seemed to accept that answer.

However, they did have to focus to make sure Bart didn't spill the beans.

Clark showed up after his classes were over, which was mid afternoon. Oliver perked up at hearing the elevator, though he tried to disguise his excitement. For the most part, he did well at covering it up but since Bart, AC and Victor were watching him closely, they caught on.

"It's showtime," Bart whispered to AC, who chuckled nervously.

To get close to Clark was difficult at first, as Oliver was monopolizing the brunette, never leaving his side for even a second. But then Oliver had to go and get some papers. That was when AC made his move.

He moved next to Clark and smiled. "Hey there boyscout."

"Hi AC," Clark said, surprised at his closeness.

"Okay look," AC said in his ear, "I don't have much time. You want Oliver and we all know you want Oliver."

Clark's expression turned worried. "Am I that obvious?"

"It's okay," AC said, "Ollie wants you too . . ."

"But he doesn't do anything," Clark said, dejected.

"That's where I come in," AC said. "I'm going to flirt with you . . . just work with me on this one okay? Oliver needs encouragement and we think this will work."

Clark's eyes lit up. "The jealousy angle."

"Can you do this Clark?" AC challenged.

"I so can," Clark agreed. He moved even closer and rested a hand on AC's hip. "Question is . . . can you handle me?"

_Oh, this is going to go off just fine. _AC was impressed with Clark. Apparently, there was more to the brunette than meets the eye.

Hearing footsteps, AC got prepared.

"I would definitely like to try," AC murmured.

Clark smiled seductively, green eyes glittering. "Then let the games begin."

Bart was watching the scene with great amusement. Hearing Oliver return, he had to stop himself from rubbing his hand together gleefully.

Too bad Oliver's eyes were focused on the papers he was holding. Immediately, he sped to his leader's side.

"Oh Robin Hood," Bart sang. Oliver looked up and smiled at Bart.

"What Bart?"

"I was just thinking," Bart said slowly.

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "What's the occasion?"

Bart just smiled. "I wanted your opinion on something."

"Go ahead," Oliver said.

"Do you think Clark and AC make a cute couple?" Bart asked suddenly.

Oliver froze, the smile draining from his face. "Excuse me?"

Bart pointed to where they were standing and Oliver followed his gaze.

And Oliver Queen saw red.

_What the hell are they doing? _Oliver was furious. AC and Clark were way too close for comfort and Clark's hand was . . . Oliver had to remind himself to breathe.

Clark was _his_and AC had no right going around flirting with him. And what was worse was Clark was flirting back. He could see the brunette smiling at him. _He smiles at me like that. _Clark should only ever smile at him like that.

His heart ached but most of him was enraged. He wanted to go and tear AC to pieces.

Bart slipped away and met Victor's eyes, who saw Ollie's reaction and was pleased. This was going exactly the way they wanted it to go. Only AC and Clark were oblivious of the glares being sent their way.

"You know," Oliver said icily, aiming his remarks at the flirting pair. "We are supposed to be working and the last time I checked, that doesn't include having your hands all over each other."

Immediately they separated but far enough for Oliver's liking.

"Ollie, relax," AC said casually, though his heart was racing. Oliver was scary when he was upset. "We're just talking." To prove his point, he rested his hand on Clark's shoulder.

Oliver took a few steps toward them and glared menacingly. "Hands off."

"What?" AC asked, pretending to be oblivious.

"I said," Oliver snapped, "Hands off. Get your hands off of him. Right now." AC did as he was told and Oliver turned his glare to Clark.

He made his way to the brunette and grabbed his arm. "As for you, you come with me." Then he pulled him along, Clark too taken aback to do anything but allow himself to be led away from the group. They disappeared out of sight and AC let out a sigh of relief.

"That went well," Bart said. Victor and AC glanced at each other.

"I think we can say mission accomplished?" AC questioned.

"Not yet," Bart said. They waited for any loud noises. "But from the way it's going, I think we're definitely getting there."

"Oliver," Clark protested, as Oliver continued to drag him. "I can walk on my own."

Oliver didn't stop until they both reached his bedroom. Slamming the door behind him, he let go and crossed his arms, staring at Clark.

"What was that all about?" Clark wanted to know. Truth be told, he had never been more turned on. Jealous Oliver was a sexy Oliver.

"You're asking me that question?" Oliver stated incredulously. "What the hell was that back there?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Clark said. "I was just talking to AC."

"You were all over him," Oliver argued. "I know flirting Clark and that was exactly what you were doing."

"So?" Clark challenged. "What if I was? How does it affect you?"

"It affects me in every way," Oliver said, trying to stop himself from yelling. Taking a few calming breaths, he added, "You are not to touch him ever again. And if I see his hands on you one more time, I'll break them."

The underlying warning in his voice sent shiver up Clark's spine but he couldn't stop himself from provoking Oliver further. He needed a reaction, any type of reaction, to prove that the blonde had more than platonic feelings for him.

"You can't do that," Clark told him, his tone surprisingly stable.

"I can," Oliver said with a glint in his eyes, "And I will."

He closed the distance between them and Clark slowly started to back away. That didn't stop Oliver from coming closer and eventually, Clark hit a wall.

Oliver continued to make his way to him until there was no space between them.

Oliver wasn't thinking straight; he couldn't. All he could see was Clark and all his previous restraints and inhibitions were gone.

Pressing Clark against the wall, he almost groaned at the feeling of having his body up against Clark's. It was what he had been wanting for so long. Now the object of his desires was so close, ripe and ready for the taking. And he was going to take.

"Let's make one thing clear," Oliver said, with a slight growl to his voice. "You're mine . . . and nobody will ever touch you again." Before Clark could respond, Oliver crushed his mouth on the brunette's.

Clark responded to kiss fervently, wrapping his arms around Oliver's back. Oliver lost himself in Clark's embrace, the kiss being far better than he ever imagined. He explored every inch of the younger man's mouth, devouring it and greedily taking as much as he could get. His thoughts were scattered, all he could focus on was the heavenly taste that was Clark Kent.

Breaking apart only when the need for air aroused, Oliver rested his forehead against Clark's. Both were breathing heavily. He couldn't meet Clark's eyes, too stunned at what he had done. Oliver was shocked with his own behavior. Usually, he was more composed than that; it was not like him to lose control.

He felt his head being lifted up and he was meeting Clark's emerald eyes, which were staring at him warmly and full of love.

"So I'm yours huh?" Clark said with a smile.

Oliver nodded, not trusting himself to speak and unsure if he even could.

"I think I could live with that," Clark stated grinning.

"Yeah?" So that's where his voice went.

"Definitely," Clark said cheekily. "See, here's the thing . . . I just might be in love with you."

Oliver's heart pounded. "I just might be in love with you too."

"Good to know," Clark said.

"So what was that thing with AC all about?" Oliver couldn't resist asking.

"Oh Ollie," Clark laughed. "It seems that your team has had enough of you sitting around idly and not making a move on me. You fell right into their trap."

Oliver remembered Bart's excitement and all the mystery going on that morning. It was all a set up. "Oh God, I really did, didn't I?"

"Not that I mind," Clark said. "I mean, it did bring you to me."

"I guess I don't have to kill them after all?" Oliver asked.

"Nah, keep them around," Clark told them. "We owe them one."

"Don't let them hear you saying that," Oliver warned. "I already have to plan my budget around Bart's food intake."

Clark laughed. "God, I love you."

Never had sweeter words been spoken. "I love you too," Oliver said. "So much, Clark."

"You should," Clark said possessively. "I hope you know you're mine now and I plan to keep you for a very long time."

"As long as you'll have me," Oliver murmured, leaning forward to capture Clark's lips once more.

"Forever it is then," Clark said confidently, as Oliver kissed him, effectively ending the conversation.

Bart, AC and Victor made their way to Oliver's bedroom to make sure everything went off like they hoped. Hearing the sounds from within, they glanced at one another.

The trio went back to the living room, all in smiles.

Relaxing on the couch, they were pleased with themselves. Their first matchmaking attempt and it had gone off perfectly. Bart sighed. If this superhero thing didn't work out, at least he had a backup plan. Glancing at his teammates, he smiled.

"Mission accomplished."


	9. 33 Too Much

Another prompt is up. I hope you like this one too. Let me know!

**Title:** Come Undone  
**Pairing/Characters:** Clark Kent/Oliver Queen  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** don't own anything  
**Warnings:** slash (pre-slash anyway)  
**Spoilers:** 7.07 "Wrath"  
**Summary:** The world is closing in on Clark and that's when Oliver Queen makes a reappearance in his life.

* * *

Prompt #33 "Too Much"

Everything was supposed to be perfect this time around. All the problems that they experienced in the past were due to Clark's secrets. But now . . . the truth was out. Lana knew that Clark was an alien and she was okay with it.

They were supposed to be happy . . . she was out of Lex's grasp and they were going to build a future together. Except one never really escaped Lex Luthor, did they? God knows Clark had tried for ages to cut the man out of his life completely but had never quite succeeded.

He felt a bitter taste in his mouth as he remembered how smug Lex had been in stating that Lana still have feelings for him. It wasn't possible . . . it couldn't be. Lana loved _him_. She was over Lex, she hated Lex.

And he loved Lana. Didn't he? Then why wasn't he able to say anything when Lana told him she wanted him to love her no matter what she did. Why could he only stand there wordlessly, trying to decipher the woman in front of him, try to see even a hint of what he thought she was.

Only to find nothing that he even remotely recognized. Lana had changed and he didn't know whether he could accept her changes.

Her love for Lex may have died but in replacement was a strong obsession. And Lex was right, obsessions were powerful. The older man would know best, after spending years obsessed with Clark. They hadn't been friends in more than two years and still, Lex couldn't stop snooping in on the lives of everyone around him.

Lex was turning into a monster and slowly, so was Lana. Her harsh words that day at the plant stayed with him, haunted him mercilessly. Would everything be better if he had just killed Lex?

_No, it wouldn't, she's wrong. _She was wrong . . . she had to be. Besides, murder was not right, it was not a solution. He would always believe that.

Lana apparently believed it was. She had no problems in stealing 10 million dollars from Lex, had no qualms about kidnapping Lionel, and if he hadn't gotten there, she would've killed Lex.

How could he live with someone like that? How could he _love_someone like that? He felt disgusted even thinking about it.

No, he wasn't perfect, and he made mistakes but what she had done was on a whole new level. She had his powers and had abused them. And her excuse was that the "powers made her do it".

Scoffing, he stared out into the night. So having his abilities changed her personality completely? He didn't buy it. She had done some pretty crazy things when she was normal. He didn't buy her explanation for a minute.

She had been lying to him for a while now. He was honest and upfront with her but she hid so much from him. It hurt a lot to know that he was the last person to find out at the Isis foundation. The lies were still there, the trust was still lacking. Their relationship would never be normal.

It was time to accept it. For some reason, Lana felt like she couldn't confide in him. And was that his fault? Lex had said that it was, said that he had taught Lana about betrayal first.

But he had told her the truth, he was protecting her before! She knew that . . . didn't she? When he took the blame, Lana had stopped him, saying that he was just trying to protect his image of her. But he wasn't the only one with a bunch of preconceptions.

Lana thought he wouldn't understand what she was doing. Maybe she was right. He didn't understand, didn't get her and couldn't justify any of her actions. For so long he had tried to keep this idea of Lana, of who he thought she was. Over the years, people had showed him the truth, in various forms, but he just refused to believe it.

No longer could he do that. Lana had shown who she really was and he just had to face it. He had loved the idea of her but in reality, she wasn't somebody he could spend the rest of his life with.

Kara was right, he couldn't sit on the farm and grow old with Lana. He had these abilities for a reason, was sent to Earth for a purpose. And it was time for him to stop running from his destiny.

A shrill ringing snapped him out of his thoughts. Tracing the noise to his cell phone, he picked it up, without even looking at the caller id.

"Kent," he answered.

"Hey there Boyscout," a teasing voice came from the other end. Clark couldn't hold back the smile that tugged at his lips. Oliver.

"Hi Oliver," he replied. "What's up?"

"Well," Oliver said, "I just wanted to call and say that I'm back in Metropolis."

"Really?" And why did that news make him so happy? "What for?"

"Just some business," Oliver responded. "I'll be around for a few weeks and I thought I'd check in. How're you doing?"

Clark took a deep breath. "Actually, I'm not so good . . ." He paused. "Are you busy right now?"

"No, I'm free," Oliver said. "Do you want to come by?"

"Could I?" Clark asked. He was nervous but for some reason, he wanted to see Oliver. He _needed_to see Oliver.

"Come on over," Oliver told him.

"I'll see you in a few minutes then," Clark told him.

"Sounds good," Oliver said. "Bye Clark."

"Bye Oliver," Clark said and hung up.

Just hearing the blonde's voice lightened his heart and he felt better already. Now he was going to go see him.

Oliver and he may have had their differences but the older man understood him, like nobody else ever had. He didn't idealize him and was always upfront with his opinion. It was refreshing and Clark found that he really trusted Oliver.

Speeding toward the Clock Tower, he was there within minutes. Entering the elevator, he was excited. It only took a minute but the elevator ride seemed to last forever. When the doors opened and he pushed aside the gate, he was already impatient.

Scanning the room, he was momentarily startled when a voice came from his right.

"Hi Clark."

Turning toward the sound, he saw Oliver emerging from the balcony, a warm smile on his face.

"Hi Oliver," he replied. The blonde looked exactly the same- still as handsome as the day he left. _Wait, handsome? Where did that come from? _

But he wasn't given a chance to contemplate his thoughts. Oliver was making his way toward him.

The blonde stuck his hand out but Clark ignore the offered handshake and pulled him into his arms.

Oliver was taken aback for a second but immediately returned the embrace. Separating reluctantly, Clark beamed at him.

"I'm glad you're back," Clark said honestly.

"Glad to be back," Oliver said, smiling. Oliver led them to the couch. "Have a seat, Clark. Can I get you anything?"

Clark shook his head, patting the seat next to him. "No, just sit."

Oliver sat down. "Now," Oliver said, "What's going on with you?"

"Everything has just been crazy lately," Clark confessed.

Oliver's gaze turned concerned. "I heard Lana was alive . . . I thought the two of you were happy together."

Green eyes met brown and Clark was surprised to see the hints of jealousy there. But why would Oliver be jealous of Clark's supposed happiness with Lana?

"She's changed, Ollie," Clark said, surprising them both by using the intimate nickname. He had never done so before but at the moment, 'Oliver' seemed so formal.

"People change, Clark," Oliver said slowly.

"Not like this they don't," Clark said sadly. "She's different, she's so much darker."

Oliver pursed his lips and rested a hand on Clark's knee, sending shivers up and down Clark's spine at the touch.

"Talk to me Clark," Oliver said seriously.

One look into those sympathetic brown eyes and Clark was gone, spilling everything that had happened over the past few months, from Kara's arrival to finding out Chloe was meteor-infected and the power transfer that ended with Lana having Clark's abilities. Oliver listened patiently and didn't say a word until Clark was finished.

"Everything is such a mess," Clark finished, "Nothing is like I thought it would be. I hate it, Ollie, I hate not knowing what to do, I hate not knowing who I can and cannot trust. Sometimes, it just seems like too much."

Oliver didn't say anything and this time, it was Oliver who hugged him. Clark clung to the blonde, not wanting to let go.

For the first time in a long time, he felt free. Breathing in the mixture of vanilla, cinnamon and something that was pure Oliver, Clark finally was comfortable. He had never been this much at peace, not with Lana, not with Lex . . . not even Chloe made him feel this way.

Oliver slowly pulled away and cupped Clark's face in his hands.

"You've been through so much," he said softly. "And still, you're so strong. Do you have any idea how amazing you are?"

"Hardly amazing," Clark muttered, "I mean, look at me . . . I just broke down to you."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Oliver insisted, dropping his hands. "Everyone needs to let loose sometimes, Clark. You can't bottle your feelings . . . eventually, you'll explode."

Clark nodded. "Oliver, I want your opinion."

"On what?" Oliver asked.

"You've always been honest with me," Clark said slowly. "So, do you think that they were right? That Lex was right? That I'm responsible for what Lana has become?"

"No way," Oliver said.

"Ollie . . .," Clark started.

"_No_, Clark," Oliver said vehemently. "Luthor has never taken blame for_anything_ in his life. And you take blame for too much. Don't let that bastard put this on you. Lana chose to become who she has, made every single decision on her own. You had nothing to do with that."

"If I had told her my secrets earlier," Clark began but he was cut off.

"Do you listen to yourself?" Oliver demanded. "If you had told her_your_secrets? They're _your_secrets. Why on Earth you would believe you owe them to anyone, I have no idea."

Oliver was saying everything Clark had felt over the past few years when it came to the truth about his origins. Everything that Clark always wanted to say but never had the guts.

His throat was tightening, tears welling in the back of his eyes at the strong emotions in Oliver's voice.

"I just don't know what to do anymore," he managed to say.

Oliver smiled sadly. "Clark, for once in your life, think of yourself. What do you want to do?"

"I want to help people," he admitted. "I want to do more with my powers . . . I want to be the hero you think I am."

"The hero I _know_you are," Oliver corrected. "And how are you going to go about getting there?"

Clark thought carefully. "I'm going back to school."

"That's always a good first step," Oliver agreed. "That way, you can have more options."

Clark bit his lip. "I want to learn more about my heritage."

"Well, it seems you have your cousin to help you there," Oliver pointed out. "I'm sure she'll be willing to fill you in." Oliver already knew of Clark's origins . . . that had come out during one of their earlier conversations. And Clark trusted the blonde with his secret.

"You said," Clark said, hesitating for a moment. "You said that when I was ready to do something, that I should let you know."

Oliver nodded. "I did say that."

"I am not ready yet," Clark said carefully. "But I may be sooner than I thought. Would your offer still be open?"

"My offer is always open," Oliver told him. "Whenever you're ready, I'll be waiting."

Clark beamed. "All right then."

"Do you feel better?" Oliver asked gently.

"A lot better," Clark confirmed and he did believe it. "Thanks."

"For what?" Oliver asked, puzzled.

"For listening to me," Clark said. "And for just being here."

"Clark, even when I'm not _here_," Oliver said, "I'll be there for you. I'm just always a phone call away, you know that."

"I know," Clark said, his heart skipping a beat at the intense look in Oliver's eyes.

"Everything will be fine, Clark," Oliver promised him.

Clark just nodded. "I believe you."

And he did. At that moment, Clark knew that everything was going to be okay. Just a little while ago, he thought his world was crashing down on him and all the problems were building up to a point where he couldn't handle it.

Just when he thought everything was too much, Oliver had come back. Had reentered his life and somehow managed to make it all better.

There were still problems, still issues he needed to deal with. But he didn't have to deal with them alone.

Oliver was there.

And everything was going to be all right.


	10. 22 Enemies

Another prompt from my table! I hope you like this one too! Let me know! :)

**Title:** Drawing Lines**  
Pairing/Characters:** Clark Kent/Oliver Queen  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** don't own anything  
**Warnings:** slash (pre-slash anyway)  
**Spoilers:** 7.07 "Wrath"  
**Summary:** follows "Come Undone" (chapter 9, prompt 'too much'); Oliver is meeting up with Clark and runs into Lex first. Clark shows up in the midst of their conversation and a confrontation ensues.

* * *

Prompt #22 "Enemies"

Oliver made his way through the crowd, and entered The Talon. Glancing at his watch, he was pleased to find he was early. He was supposed to meet Clark here for a cup of coffee.

Ever since that night when Clark had opened up to him, they had become even closer friends than before. Oliver felt privileged to be the person that Clark felt he could turn to when everything was going downhill.

That night had just increased his respect and admiration for the younger man. Clark always seemed to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders and at first, Oliver just didn't understand. But as he learned more about him, was entrusted with his origins, he sympathized with the brunette.

And after he finally broke, Oliver was determined to pick up all the pieces. He would be the one to stand by Clark because Clark had always stood by him. No matter what Oliver threw at him, the brunette didn't walk away. Didn't judge him when he confessed about his horrible treatment of Lex and Duncan when he was younger. And he stuck around even after Oliver had treated him badly when he was using the healing drug.

It was then that Oliver realized that Clark's true strength was his big heart and his undying belief that there was good within everyone. Too many times it had hurt him and people took advantage of his good nature but that didn't stop Clark's unwavering faith. The brunette's optimism gave Oliver hope for a brighter future. Because as long as genuine people like Clark Kent were in the world, he knew it would survive the evils that were always attempting to take over.

Too bad that there weren't more people like Clark or the world would be a lot better place. It saddened him to see that Clark was such a unique individual and so many people failed to see how special he was. Lex and Lana were at the top of that list.

When he listened to Clark pour out his heart and tell him all the sufferings that Lana and Lex had caused him, heard all the accusations they threw at him, he felt sick to his stomach. Wanted nothing more than to go to both of them and scream and force them to see how they were single handedly destroying Clark.

Clark was brave and no matter what the world tossed at him, he always fought.

Even when he was miserable over Lex and Lana, he was determined to make something of his life and Oliver was proud of him.

Then again, Clark had always managed to elicit strong emotions from him. Ever since the first day they met, Oliver had been fascinated with Clark. It was impossible not to be drawn to the younger man.

As the two of them worked to save the world together, his feelings for Clark only intensified. Sure, they had different means of going about what they did but the point was that they had a common goal.

Somewhere along the way, Oliver had fallen in love with Clark Kent. It had incredibly unexpected and not at all unwelcome, at least not to him. He had long ago accepted he was bisexual but he knew that his feelings would forever remain unrequited.

It was hard being with Lois when all he wanted to do was be with Clark. He did care about Lois but leaving her didn't hurt half as much as when Clark turned down his offer to join the team.

Finding out Lana and Clark were back together stabbed at his heart, but he had managed. Part of him hadn't even wanted to return to Metropolis because he couldn't bear to see them all lovey-dovey, playing house. Not when he was so in love with the brunette himself. Not when he thought Clark deserved so much more than what Lana Lang could give him.

Never did he think that his coming back could save Clark from self-destructing. And when he sat there on the couch and told him everything he had been through, Oliver was grateful that he had decided to return.

No, Clark didn't love him like he loved Lana but he was in a position that had much more significance. _He_was trusted, Clark believed in him more than Lana. And Lana may have his heart partially but Oliver had his trust and friendship, which he valued at a much higher level.

Besides, it would only be a matter of time before Clark broke up with Lana. She'd soon be gone and Oliver would still be around.

That had to mean something.

So deep he was in his thoughts, he wasn't watching out where he was going and only when he bumped into someone did he come back to reality.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he began to apologize and then he saw who he had crashed into.

Lex.

"Well, look who is back," Lex said, looking as displeased to see him as Oliver felt.

"Hello Lex," Oliver said, trying to keep his tone polite.

"Oliver," Lex replied. "I thought you had long ago returned to Star City."

"I am back on some business," Oliver told him coolly.

"Interesting," Lex said. "I suppose you have told Lois Lane you're back . . . I'm sure she'll be _thrilled_to hear from you." That was a low blow.

Oliver hadn't seen his ex since his return. In fact, he didn't feel the right to see her at all. He knew she was working at the Planet and he was relieved she hadn't died but he felt it would be wrong to mess up her life by making an appearance. Especially when he had no intention of reuniting with her.

Remembering that Lois lived in the apartment above the Talon, he realized maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to meet here after all. But Clark and he didn't talk about Lois and he figured that it was completely unintentional on the younger man's part. It certainly wasn't planned by him.

"Actually, I've been quite busy since my return," Oliver said. "I heard about your divorce . . . shame on that one. I guess third time really isn't the charm is it?" Oliver smirked. No way was Lex Luthor getting the upper hand on him.

Lex grimaced. "Yes, well, you would know best on failed relationships, wouldn't you?"

"A pleasant conversation, I can see," a new voice said. Turning toward the sound, Oliver couldn't hold back the smile when he saw Clark making his way to stand by his side.

"Clark," Lex said, the first to acknowledge him.

"Lex," Clark replied, his tone stiff.

"Hey Clark," Oliver said, catching the brunette's attention.

Clark saw him and did a 180, giving him a big smile. "Hi Ollie. I didn't mean to keep you waiting."

"You didn't," Oliver assured him. "I just got here."

"I didn't realize the two of you were so well acquainted," Lex noted, his tone noticeably chillier than before.

"We're friends," Clark said before Oliver could say anything.

"Not that you would know anything about that," Oliver threw in, unable to resist.

Lex raised an eyebrow. "Well, interesting choice of friends you have Clark." Turning to Oliver he said, "I didn't think that your morals would be high enough to land onto Clark's list of friends."

Throwing Clark a look, he added, directing his comments to Oliver, "I'd watch your step. If you slip, you may find yourself out of Clark's inner circle before you can blink."

"I don't think Clark turns his back on people that quickly," Oliver shot back, ready to protect the brunette.

"You're so idealistic," Lex sneered. "It'll be amusing to see you when he walks away from you too. Believe you me, he will . . . he always does."

Clark was looking infuriated and Oliver was ready to throw a punch.

"Just because he walked away from you," Oliver hissed, "Doesn't mean you didn't fully deserve it."

"Why don't you just say it Lex?" Clark said suddenly. "You've been making off hand comments about Lana but really, you think it is my fault for what you've become."

"And you think you're completely innocent?" Lex asked incredulously. "You walked away when I needed you . . . you were in the only one who believed in me and you left."

Clark didn't break though. "Oh please," he scoffed. "It's so easy to put the blame on me, isn't it? That way, you don't have to take a long, hard look at what you've become all on your own. But then again, you've always put me in charge of your moral compass." Clark shook his head. "And I was a fool and fell for your manipulative tactics."

Oliver couldn't believe what he was witnessing. Clark was taking a stand._Finally._

"I thought I could save you," Clark continued. "I thought our friendship entailed my leading you from the dark path. But Lex, nobody can make you do anything. I'm no longer young and naïve and I know that what you do is not my responsibility. I'm done taking the blame for _your_bad choices. You won't have control over my life anymore, Lex . . . because I'm done with you."

Turning to Oliver, he said, "I'm not in the mood for coffee anymore. Can we get out of here?"

Oliver nodded. "Sounds good."

"Bye Lex," Clark said, his tone eerily final, and then he walked out, Oliver by his side. Before they took off, Oliver shot one last look at Lex, who was still standing where they had left him, not moving. The expression on his face was unreadable.

Looking at Clark, he saw the brunette wasn't saying anything, just staring ahead determinedly. But Oliver knew he had just witnessed a significant moment.

Clark Kent had a made a decision. Chosen to stand by his morals and for the final time, had turned his back on Lex. This was a life-changing choice and he knew that this would affect whatever he did in the future, when it came to dealing with Lex and everyone else.

The lines had been drawn and now, there was no turning back.


	11. 21 Friends

This is another prompt, the 3rd part in my current series. I hope you like it. Let me know:)

**Title:** No Distance Too Great  
**Pairing/Characters:** Clark Kent/Oliver Queen  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** don't own anything  
**Warnings:** slash (pre-slash anyway)  
**Spoilers:** 7.07 "Wrath"  
**Summary:** follows "Come Undone" (chapter 9, prompt 'too much') and "Drawing Lines" (chapter 10, prompt 'enemies'); Clark finally breaks up with Lana and his friendship with Oliver grows stronger, even when they have to be apart.

* * *

Prompt #21 "Friends"

When the mail came that day, Clark had to stop himself from running to the door. Today, he was expecting a very important letter, a letter that would determine his future. Waiting until the mailman was out of sight, he ran out and picked up the letters in the mailbox.

Making his way back inside, he scanned through all the envelopes, his eyes searching out a particular one.

Bill, bill, something for his mom, junk mail . . . then he stopped when he saw the return address he was waiting for. Metropolis University. Resting the rest of the envelopes on the table, he eagerly opened the letter.

_Oh, please, please. _Pulling the letter out of the envelope, his eyes scanned to the top.

_Dear Mr. Kent, _

_We are pleased to offer you admission to Metropolis University . . . _

At that Clark, stopped reading and almost jumped around for joy. He had been accepted . . . everything was going the way it was supposed to. Finally, he was getting his life back on track.

The past few weeks had been difficult, to say the least. He still couldn't believe that he had told off Lex like that. All the words that he had longed to say just came out. Oliver standing by his side, encouraging him, defending him, gave him strength.

_Oliver._A smile appeared on his face thinking about the blonde. If it wasn't for him, he didn't know how he could've gotten through the past couple of weeks. When everything fell apart, Oliver was there to pick up the pieces, to put him back together.

And he was grateful for him. He didn't know what he would do if Oliver hadn't shown up when he did.

Clark was certain the blonde would be proud of him and couldn't wait to tell him the good news.

Of course, that would have to be a phone call because Oliver, much to Clark's disappointment, had to return back to Star City. He promised to come back as soon as possible but the business he had was unavoidable.

That had been more than a week ago and Clark missed the blonde desperately. He wanted nothing more than to see him again, see those beautiful brown eyes, hear that wonderful laugh . . . his heart ached just thinking about him.

Because long ago, he had accepted that his feelings for Oliver Queen ran deeper than friendship. But for now, being friends was all he could handle.

After stalling a long time, he had broken with Lana. It was pointless to think that they had a future together. Lana didn't understand him, and the two of them were just headed on different paths. She wanted him to love her no matter what she did and he just didn't.

It wasn't fair to either one of them to stay in the relationship so one day, he had sat her down to talk and told her it would be best if they went their separate ways.

She had been shocked with the break-up but she handled it better than he thought she would. The same evening, her things were packed and she left to Metropolis, saying she was going to stay with Nell.

It had been harder for him to lose Lana than he thought. Despite his growing feelings for Lana, he couldn't deny that Lana had been his first love. He had cared for a lot and the fact that they were really_over_ was hard to digest, despite he being the one who did the breaking up.

Oliver had still been in town when Clark broke up with Lana and he was the one Clark ran to after Lana moved out.

Running to Oliver had just seemed so natural, so _right_. He hadn't even considered going to anyone else, not Kara, not Lois, not even Chloe.

He was hurting and the only face he wanted to see was Oliver's. And the blonde had only been too happy to take care of him.

_Goodbye was harder than Clark had expected. Clark watched Lana's car drive off and couldn't help the sadness that threatened to overwhelm him. He knew this relationship was heading south. Ever since Lana had returned from the dead, she had been different. She was darker and she had been bent on revenge on the Luthor family. What Lionel and Lex did was horrible but he couldn't believe how far she was going._

_Her almost killing Lex without any regret and then calling him a coward for not committing murder was the final straw. _

_And despite it all, she asked him to love her through anything. He couldn't give her an answer because he knew that he couldn't love her like she wanted him to. No, her morals were far too different than his and he just couldn't justify her actions any longer. _

_He did love her but he had a sneaking suspicion he wasn't in love with her anymore. To continue this relationship would be wrong . . . he wasn't happy and he had a feeling she wasn't either. They couldn't pretend, couldn't keep going with the façade of a happy couple that they managed to portray to the rest of the world. _

_Breaking up with her was hard. He had been in love with this woman since he was five years old. She had been the only love that he had known and to let her go, to really let her go, was difficult. But he had to. _

_Clark knew his destiny laid outside of the farm and Lana was partially right about his powers. He couldn't just sit around and do nothing with them. It was time to take control of his life. _

_He had already cut Lex out of his life and now, it was time to cut Lana out too. She wasn't right for him, she didn't understand him. _

_And now she was gone. It hurt like hell, but losing her didn't hurt as much as the realization that he was once again, alone. _

_Looking around the farm, he sighed. He couldn't stay here, there were too many memories. At least right now, he had to get away. _

_But where would he go? An image of a certain blonde billionaire popped into his mind. But he felt bad, he had been troubling Oliver a lot with his problems recently. He didn't want to take advantage of Ollie. _

_He really didn't want to be alone though. Hopefully, Oliver wouldn't mind him bothering him just one more time. _

_Speeding toward the penthouse, his heart leaped at seeing the blonde again. He was definitely attracted to Oliver Queen. Even before he broke up with Lana, he could recognize that he had more than platonic feelings for the older man. _

_How could he not? Oliver was everything he aspired to be and somewhere along the way, he realized that all he wanted was the blonde. _

_They had been hanging out a lot recently and Clark could just be himself around him. Oliver didn't judge him, didn't expect anything from him and it was just amazing how at peace he felt when he was with him. How could he help falling for this incredible man? He couldn't . . . he wouldn't want to stop even if he could. _

_Entering the elevator, his nerves were in a bunch. What if Oliver was busy? The blonde could have a date or something . . . and it shocked how much it hurt imagining Oliver with someone else. As the elevator stopped, he hoped he wasn't walking into anything that he really didn't want to see. _

_But as he opened the gate, he heard . . . nothing. Glancing around, he wondered where Oliver was. _

"_Ollie?" he called, taking a few steps inside. _

"_Clark," a voice came, catching his attention. He turned toward the sound, seeing Oliver making his way down the steps. "I wasn't expecting you, was I?" _

"_Hi," he said, "No, you weren't." Clark shuffled his feet nervously. "If I'm coming at a bad time, I can leave." _

"_No, you're more than welcome to stay," Oliver said, "I'm absolutely free at the moment." _

"_Okay," Clark said, not knowing what else to say. _

"_Come on," Oliver said, "You obviously have something on your mind . . . let's talk." _

"_I don't mean to keep bugging you with my problems," Clark said shyly. _

_That stopped Oliver in his tracks. He turned around, intense brown eyes staring at him. Closing the distance between him, Oliver took his hand. _

"_Listen to me," Oliver told him, "You never bug me . . . I am more than happy to be your shoulder. Anytime you want to talk, I'm here." Tugging on his hand, Oliver led them both to the couch. Once they were seated, Ollie looked at him expectantly. Seeing his silence, Oliver smiled. "Whenever you're ready, Clark."_

"_Lana moved out today," Clark said softly._

_He saw shock on Oliver's face. "Is that so?" _

"_I broke up with her this afternoon," Clark confessed. _

_Whatever Oliver had been expecting, Clark could tell it wasn't that. "Wow," Oliver murmured. In a louder voice, he added, "That couldn't have been easy for you." _

"_It wasn't easy," Clark admitted. "I loved her, Ollie, it's just . . . I can't keep pretending that everything is going to be all right when I know it isn't." _

"_You've been having doubts for a while," Oliver noted. _

"_Yes, I have," Clark agreed, "You know better than anyone how many doubts I've been having. I just had to see that Lana and I are not meant to be. No matter how hard we try, we can't work it out. There's always something preventing us from being perfect together. And now I just have to accept that it's not coincidence . . . it's fate. But it hurts, Ollie . . . it hurts so much." _

"_She was the first woman you loved," Oliver said, stroking his hand gently. "It will take a while." _

"_That too," Clark said, "But I don't know if that's just it. When I was with Lana, I wasn't alone." He met Oliver's eyes. "My biggest fear is that I'll always be alone, because of what I am. But Lana didn't freak out. She accepted that I was an alien and loved me despite of it. If we couldn't make it work, who can I make it work with Ollie? Sometimes, I'm just so frightened that I'll be alone forever." _

"_Don't say that," Oliver interrupted, "Don't ever say that. Yes, you're an alien but that doesn't define you. It's just part of who you are and makes you that much more special. You'll find someone, Clark . . . I just know it. Anyone would be lucky to spend their lives with you. Lana missed out, Clark, but you're right . . . you weren't meant to spend forever with her. I promise you, though, you will find someone, someone perfect, and you'll just know that they're the one. The one that you want to commit yourself to, your soul mate. And they'll love you so much, because, Clark, it's impossible not to love you. You'll see then, that they won't care that you're an alien and won't love you despite it, but it will be part of the reason they love you." _

_Clark felt tears welling in the back of his eyes at Oliver's passionate words. One look into those brown eyes, full of adoration and Clark could tell that he meant every word that he had just spoken. _

_And that was when Clark knew. He acknowledged he had feeling the blonde before but at that second, Clark realized he was in love with Oliver Queen. _

Clark hadn't looked back since. He knew that the person Oliver described was Oliver himself. Knew that he wanted to commit himself to Oliver, knew that the blonde was his soul mate.

But he wasn't ready, wasn't ready to confess his undying love to him just yet. No, they were friends and Clark wasn't exactly sure that Oliver had feelings for him anyway.

Besides, he wasn't ready for a relationship, no matter how hard he had fallen. Most of his life had been spent trying to achieve love but where had it gotten him? He knew nothing of his heritage, the Zoners were still running around and he was a college dropout.

Before he gave his heart to Oliver, before he could love Oliver, he had to love himself. Had to respect himself and that moment, he didn't.

Going back to school was the first step though. To get anywhere in this world, he needed a degree and that was what he was going to do. Until he sorted out his life, he was not going to engage in any romantic relationships.

That didn't mean he couldn't go see Oliver and share with him the good news. Oliver had stood by him through the hard times and he deserved to be the first to know. And a phone call just wasn't enough.

Glancing at his watch, he calculated the time difference. It was a workday but maybe Oliver would have some free time coming up. Pleased that he had finally gotten a hold of his ability of flight, he found a secluded area and shot up into the air, speeding toward Star City.

_Is this day ever going to be over? _It was barely one o' clock and Oliver Queen was already frustrated. He had had non-stop conference calls all morning, starting at six a.m., each one more exhausting than the last.

But the day was far from over. Though he had a short break now, in a couple of hours, he had a board meeting, which he knew was going to be draining.

If he was honest with himself, he would acknowledge the real reason he was so upset was that he really didn't want to be in Star City. He loved his home and he adored the city in which he grew up but at the moment, he just wanted to be in Metropolis.

More than Metropolis, he wanted to be in Smallville, with Clark. He missed the brunette so much. How he had fallen so hard so fast, he didn't know but he was madly in love with Clark Kent.

He still remembered the day Clark had run to him after his break-up with Lana. When he told the younger man about how he would find love, he didn't add that he wanted it to be _him_ that Clark found love with. Wanted to say that nobody would ever love Clark the way he did and if Clark gave him half a chance, he would worship him till his dying day.

Alas, it was not meant to be. Clark would never see him as anything but a friend, a buddy. And as much as that pained him, he would take Clark in his life anyway he could get him. If friendship was all that was on the table, then that was what he would settle for.

That didn't mean he didn't miss the brunette like crazy. He wondered what Clark was doing.

"You look tired," a voice commented, effectively snapping him out of his thoughts. Looking up, he was shocked to meet the emerald green eyes of the man who had just been invading his thoughts.

"Clark," he breathed.

"Long day?" Clark asked, smiling.

"You can say that," Oliver said, standing up. "What are you . . . how did you . . .?" Words failed him, which was unusual for him but all he could focus on was that Clark was there, standing in front of him. And he couldn't concentrate on much else.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Oliver Queen was speechless," Clark teased. Oliver chuckled.

"Well, stranger things have happened," Oliver joked.

"I just came here to surprise you," Clark said. "I have some exciting news . . . and I wanted you to be the first to know."

"Share then," Oliver said.

Wordlessly, Clark handed him an envelope. Confused, Oliver accepted it and then he saw the return address.

"Clark, Metropolis University?" Oliver whispered. Pulling out the letter, he read the first line and smiled.

"You got in," Oliver said excitedly, "I knew you would! Congratulations!" He made his way to the brunette and hugged him.

Clark hugged him back. "Yeah, I just found out and I had to let you know."

Stunned, Oliver pulled away. "Nobody else knows yet?"

Clark shook his head. "No, I wanted you to be the first."

Oliver was touched. "Clark," he said, "I'm honored."

"Oliver, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been able to survive these past few months," Clark told him, "And you're the one who encouraged me to go back to school. I had to tell you first."

"I'm really proud of you, you know," Oliver stated. All of his morning's anger was gone . . . replaced by this unbelievable happiness, at finding out how highly Clark valued their friendship.

Clark blushed. "Thanks . . . I'm sorry I interrupted your work."

"Don't worry," Oliver assured him, "I have a break now. In fact, let's go out . . . I know it will be a little early for you to eat but we can go celebrate."

"Aren't you busy?" Clark questioned.

"I have nothing for the next few hours," Oliver answered, "We'll celebrate more this evening . . . can you stick around? You can stay with me."

"I can stay," Clark replied, with a smile.

"Wonderful," Oliver said. "Now let's get out of here."

"Sure you don't have to be here?" Clark asked worriedly. "I don't want to monopolize you . . . I know you have a heavy schedule."

"Trust me, Clark," Oliver said, "I have a board meeting but that is not for a while. For the next couple of hours, I'm yours."

Clark wanted to say that he wanted Oliver for more than just a couple of hours, he wanted him forever. But he managed to keep his mouth shut and refrained from embarrassing himself.

"Sounds great," Clark said enthusiastically.

"I know a great place," Oliver said, as they exited Oliver's office. As they passed Oliver's secretary, Oliver told her, "Sheila, hold my calls. I'm going out for a bit."

She agreed and Oliver smiled at Clark and Clark couldn't help but smile back.

Once again, he silently thanked whoever sent Oliver into his life. The blonde was a great friend and even though he wanted more, he could settle for friendship, if it kept Oliver in his life.

Friendship would be enough . . . at least for now, it would be enough.


	12. 23 Lovers

Another prompt in my table! Let me know what you think. :)

**Title:** Marriage, Misconceptions and Mayhem  
**Pairing/Characters:** Clark Kent/Oliver Queen  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** don't own anything  
**Warnings:** slash  
**Spoilers:** 7.07 "Wrath"  
**Summary:** final part; follows "Come Undone" (chapter 9, prompt 'too much'), "Drawing Lines" (chapter 10, prompt 'enemies') & "No Distance Too Great" (chapter 11, prompt 'friends'). Clark reads in the paper that Oliver is engaged and realizes that he may be losing the man he loves.

* * *

Prompt #23 "Lovers"

"Finally finished," Clark muttered, typing up the last words of his history paper. Going back to school hadn't been easy and getting adjusted to the routine again was difficult. He loved learning but there was a lot of work involved. Between classes, tutoring, working at the school paper and his part time job on campus, he didn't have much free time.

But never once did he regret his decision. Having a degree would give him more options but he was certain now that journalism was his calling. He wanted to be a reporter. Being on the school paper was a good step and he knew it would look good on a resume.

At first, he was worried how he would fit in, worried that he wouldn't be able to handle the course load. Fortunately for him, he had a strong support system, made up of people who have unwavering belief in him.

His mom was always there when he wanted to talk. Even if she was living in DC, they both knew she was only a phone call away. And if he really wanted, he could fly to see her. However, since she was in the public eye, he tried to avoid doing that, because he really didn't want to fall under anyone's radar.

When his mother was busy, he had his best friend, Chloe to keep pushing him. She was not only his rock but his roommate. He couldn't stay on the farm and commute to Metropolis, because eventually, questions would be asked. So Chloe and he were now sharing an apartment close to campus.

The rent was fairly cheap and he found it was fun living with his best friend. Since they were aiming to go in the same field, they had classes together and Clark had a live-in study buddy, which was always handy.

And then there was Oliver. Oliver, who was the main reason he had come so far. The man he loved more than life itself. After he got a schedule of courses, it was Oliver who helped him decide what to choose. He had called the blonde all excited about picking courses but when Oliver asked him what he was going to take, his mind drew a blank. So Oliver sat with him, for almost two hours and talked him through the process.

Clark was certain he fell a little bit more in love with Oliver then, a feat he hadn't thought was possible.

That didn't mean he had gathered up the courage to confess his love to the blonde just yet. He wasn't ready . . . he needed more time. Only now was he getting his life back together. His first semester at college wasn't over yet and while the Zoners were gone, he was just too busy for a real relationship.

On top of that, he didn't even have any signals to whether Oliver reciprocated his feelings and he just wasn't ready to risk one of the best friendships he had to find that out. Sure, Oliver wouldn't push him away if he didn't feel the same but things would get a whole lot more awkward between them. And that wasn't a consequence Clark would be able to bear.

Therefore, he kept his feelings to himself, protected them and locked them away. Oliver and he kept in touch frequently, through e-mails and phone calls. When the blonde was in Metropolis, which lately much to Clark's disappointment, wasn't often, Clark tried to find room in his schedule to see him.

Certain topics didn't come up, one of them being each other's love lives. Oliver sometimes jokingly asked if he was dating around but that was it. Clark purposely didn't ask because he really didn't want to know. He had seen the society pages and knew that Oliver was circulating with different women. Nothing serious but the blonde always seemed to have a gorgeous woman on his arm at every event. A_different_gorgeous woman each time.

Whenever he looked at the photos, he couldn't help the jealousy that bubbled and wished that he could be the one accompanying Oliver, whilst knowing fully in his heart that it was impossible and unrealistic on his part.

Only a few people knew of Clark's love for Oliver. One of those was Chloe and the other was surprisingly none other than Lois. It was on sheer accident Lois had found out. The brunette had also decided to return to school and it was pure coincidence that she showed up to their apartment on the day that Clark confessed his feelings for Ollie to Chloe.

_Typing up an e-mail to Oliver, he grinned, pressing send. It had been a month since he started school again and the two of them had been keeping in touch quite nicely. Oliver was happy to hear that everything was going well and every time he saw the familiar number on the caller id or Ollie's e-mail address in his inbox, he couldn't help the giddy feeling that took over. _

_He was so in love with Oliver and there would be times where he just wanted to tell Oliver how he felt. But then he remembered his promise to himself. It was one he intended to keep. Besides, there weren't any signs that Ollie had any feelings that weren't platonic towards him anyway. _

"_Hey Clark," a familiar voice said, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see his best friend staring down at him. She took the seat next to him. _

"_Hey Chloe," he replied. "What's up? How was your day?" _

"_Not much," Chloe told him, "My day was pretty normal. How about you?"_

"_Same," Clark said. _

"_So what were you doing when I got here?" Chloe asked, "You seemed to be pretty deep in thought." _

"_I wasn't thinking of anything important," Clark responded, "I just wrote an e-mail to Ollie . . ." _

"_Which explains your distraction," Chloe said knowingly. _

"_What do you mean?" Clark questioned. _

"_Oh, Clark, it's as clear as day," Chloe said and unfortunately for them, the door opened as she finished her sentence, "You're in love with Oliver Queen." _

"_What?"_

_Hearing a voice, they both glanced and much to Clark's horror, he saw Lois standing by the now open door. _

_Lois quickly shut the door behind her. "Guys? Is there something you want to tell me?" _

"_Nothing," Clark said hastily. "Chloe . . . didn't mean anything by that statement." _

_Lois immediately softened. "Smallville, don't lie to me . . . and if it is the truth, if you are in love with Oliver, there is nothing to be ashamed of." _

"_Clark?" Chloe asked, "Are you?" _

_Clark's shoulders slumped and he knew he could not lie, at least when it came to this. "Yes, I am." _

"_Have you told him?" Lois quizzed. _

_Clark glanced suspiciously at her. "Why aren't you more upset about this?" _

"_Should I be?" Lois asked. "I mean, Clark, Ollie and I broke up a long time ago. I'm over him . . . I have no problems about you loving him. Does loving him make you happy?" _

"_Very happy," Clark confirmed. _

"_Then that's all that matters," Lois said. _

_She sat down on the other side of him. "When did you start having feelings for him?" Lois asked curiously. _

"_A little while ago," Clark confessed. "Lana and I had problems and Oliver was really a good friend. When we broke up, he was my shoulder . . . in fact, he has been the one who supported me going back to school." _

"_Clark," Lois commented, "It sounds like he has really made you happy. Over the past few months, I've seen you smiling more . . . and if he is the cause of it, then I definitely approve. But I'm making a guess and saying that you haven't told him how you felt." _

"_Your guess would be correct," Clark admitted. _

"_The two of you have been close lately," Chloe noted, "You should tell him how you feel . . . what's stopping you?"_

"_I can't," Clark said miserably, "There's no way he feels the way I do." _

"_Clark, you're a great guy," Chloe said sincerely, "He'd be a fool not to have feelings for you." _

"_And," Lois added, pitching in her two cents, "Don't even say that he is straight . . . I'm positive Oliver is bi."_

"_Either way, I don't think I'm ready for a relationship," Clark explained, "There are more important things I have to focus on." _

"_Clark, I think it's great that you're putting so much effort into school and stuff," Lois said, "But love is pretty important too . . . you can't put a hold on it. When it's there, especially when it's a love this powerful, you gotta grab on to it while you have the chance. Otherwise, it may slip away before you know it." _

"_I need to think about it," Clark said softly, "I mean, you make sense . . . but I can't help the way I feel." _

"_Clark, do whatever you feel is best," Chloe advised. _

"_But know that if you ever want to talk," Lois remarked, "That both of us are here to listen. You don't have to hide your feelings from us." _

_Clark grinned, a joyous feeling spreading through his body. How did he get so lucky to have the two most amazing women ever as his best friends?_

"_Thank you," he said sincerely, "Thank you both . . . I really appreciate it." _

"_What are friends for, Smallville?" Lois quipped, smiling warmly. Clark smiled back at her. _

_Sitting between Chloe and Lois, Clark knew that whatever life threw at him, he would be ready. Because he had the best support system ever. And he silently thanked whoever sent Chloe Sullivan and Lois Lane into his life. _

_With their support, he knew he could make it through anything. _

Clark had been really relieved that they had taken the news so well. Especially Lois, who he was certain was going to freak out. But Lois had always had a knack of understanding him better than most people. Though they argued a lot, he really did care about her and he knew that she too wanted just to see him happy.

He had taken her words to heart, thinking several times that he should just let Oliver know how he felt. But he couldn't bring himself to do that, his inhibitions and worries taking over.

So he settled for friendship, which wasn't too bad. Ollie was a great friend and he just liked having the blonde in his life.

Besides, Oliver wasn't going anywhere . . . he would tell Oliver his feelings one day. The blonde may go out with lots of women, but there wasn't anyone serious in his life so Clark figured that he still had time.

Little did he know that life could change in an instant.

But he found that out the hard way. It started off as a normal day, Clark went to class in the morning, worked on the school paper in the afternoon and returned home midday. That's when everything abruptly changed.

He walked into the apartment to see Chloe already there, a frown creasing her pretty features. Seeing him, her expression didn't change.

"Chlo?" he said carefully. "What's wrong?"

"Did you see this morning's Inquisitor?" were the first words out of her mouth.

"Chloe, you know I don't read the Inquisitor," he teased, trying to lighten the mood. "And as for you, Ms Daily Planet, isn't that considered traitorous?"

But Chloe didn't even crack a smile. "Maybe you should take a look Clark," Chloe said softly. "It's not good news."

He strode toward Chloe and took the paper that was lying in front of her. And gasped.

Because the front page of the paper proclaimed words that he never wanted to see. "QUEEN TO BE WED" was splashed in big bold letters and in that moment, Clark's heart shattered into a million pieces.

"No," Clark whispered, "How is this possible?"

"I don't know, Clark," Chloe told him. "I just saw the headline and got the paper . . . has Oliver ever mentioned this woman to you before?"

Clark was scanning the article as Chloe spoke. "No, he's never brought her up." It was some wealthy heiress and apparently, the pair had been in close contact lately. But why wouldn't Oliver tell him? He considered the blonde one of his best friends and he always believed Oliver felt the same way.

Then how come Oliver would be willing to let him find out about his impending wedding this way?

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked, "I know it's a silly question . . ."

"Why didn't he tell me?" Clark asked. He was in so much pain at the moment that he could barely form thoughts let alone words.

"It doesn't make sense, Clark," Chloe agreed, "The two of you have been so close lately that I thought if he were to get engaged, you would be the first one he would share the news with."

"Apparently, our friendship is not as important to him as it is to me," Clark said, bitterness evident in his tone. He didn't want to show how much he was hurting so he channeled his hurt into anger, trying to ignore the stinging in the back of his eyes.

Chloe looked sympathetic. "Clark, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for all of this."

He was about to comment when the door opened and a frantic Lois entered. Observing his expression, her face fell.

"I assume this means that you saw the Inquisitor article," she said. Clark could only nod.

Lois sighed. "I just saw it and I came here immediately . . ." She peered into face, as if trying to read his expression. "How are you doing, Clark?"

"As well as can be expected," he replied, "Which is not saying much . . . I just found out."

Lois scowled. "How can he let you find out this way? Would you like me to go kick his ass? Because I can do that."

Despite himself, Clark couldn't help the smile that emerged at her words.

Lois smiled, clearly relieved she managed to bring a smile to his face. "It's true you know. I grew up on a base . . . I learned some pretty useful moves. Mr. Yoga doesn't stand a chance."

Clark was unable to hold back a laugh and not for the first time, he was thankful for Lois, who always knew how to brighten his day, no matter what was happening.

"Thanks, Lois," he said, "But I really don't want you to go down for assault and battery charges."

She smirked. "They'd have to catch me first." Growing serious, she asked, "Are you really okay, Clark? I know this must hurt."

"This entire situation sucks," Clark told her. "But I guess it is my fault too."

"How is this your fault?" Chloe questioned, getting a word in.

"Lois warned me," Clark said, addressing her, "That if I waited too long for love, it could slip through my fingers and look . . . that is what happened. I thought Oliver would always be there." He shook his head. "It was so stupid . . . he's Oliver Queen. He's gorgeous, wealthy and one of the world's most eligible bachelors. I should've said something when I had the chance and now I've lost him forever."

"I didn't want to be right," Lois said regretfully.

"Yes, but you were," Clark said, "But that's not your fault . . . I waited too long."

"What are you going to do now?" Chloe wanted to know.

"What can I do?" Clark said, "I lost . . . I'm just hoping Oliver will tell me about it himself. If she makes him happy, then that is all I want. He's done so much for me and his happiness means everything to me."

"It's not too late," Lois argued, "I mean, he's not married yet . . . you should tell him that you love him."

"And chase away one of my best friends?" Clark questioned, with a wry smile. "No, it's too late, Lois. If he had feelings for me, he wouldn't be marrying some other woman. I made a choice, and now I have to live with the consequences."

Lois witnessed the distress written all over Clark's face and the heartbreak that was evident in his green eyes saddened her.

This was not the way it was supposed to be. Ever since Clark told Chloe and her how he felt, she had hoped that this time around, Clark would get his happy ending. Because even though he wasn't _her_type, she could see that Clark was a great catch.

She may tease him but she recognized that the man was handsome and to top it off, he had a good heart. He cared about the people around him and he never gave up on anyone. Initially she had been shocked that he was in love with a man but then again, with all the traumatizing experiences he had had with women, it shouldn't have been so much of a surprise that he turned to men.

His love for Oliver didn't bother her though. As far as she was concerned, Oliver and she were over. If Oliver made her best friend happy, then that was all that mattered.

But now he was making him miserable and she just couldn't accept that. After the disaster that he went through with Lana, she really thought Oliver would be the one who could make Clark happy. She wanted to see him smile and ever since Oliver had been in his life, he was happier.

That was why she was so furious at Oliver for not telling Clark about the engagement himself. Forget loving him, this was just common courtesy. Didn't he think that Clark would find out?

In front of Chloe and Clark, she kept her expression neutral, not wanting to set off any suspicion. Making sure Clark was fine, she made an excuse and left.

When she was safely in her car, she pulled out her phone. She wanted answers and she was going to get them straight from the source.

Going through her contacts list, she silently congratulated herself for not deleting Oliver's number when they broke up.

Pressing the call button, she lifted the phone to her ear.

He picked up on the third ring. "Queen."

"Oliver, it's Lois," she said.

"Lois," he said, sounding puzzled, "Hi . . . how are you?"

"I'm fine," she answered politely. "And yourself?"

"Not too bad," Oliver replied. "I have to say, I'm a bit surprised at hearing from you."

"I don't blame you," Lois said, "Where are you?"

"Actually I just landed in Metropolis," Oliver responded, "I'm heading toward my place."

"I need to talk to you alone," Lois said, purposely remaining vague. "I'll meet you there . . ."

"Sounds good," Oliver agreed, still sounding confused. "See you then."

Hanging up, Lois started her engine and drove toward the Clock Tower. She had a copy of the Inquisitor with her and she prepared to confront Oliver.

Within fifteen minutes, she was there and she was a bit nervous as she entered the elevator. It had been a while since she had been here and these were unusual circumstances. Clutching the paper in her hand, she got ready.

The door opened and as she pushed open the gate, she smiled, seeing Oliver already there.

"Lois," he greeted her.

"Oliver," she replied.

"So what can I do for you?" he asked.

_What do I say now? _"Well," she said slowly, "first of all, I think congratulations are in order."

"Congratulations?" he repeated, "For what?"

_Is he really playing dumb? Who does he think he's kidding? _This also seemed like odd behavior from Oliver.

"Congratulations . . . about the wedding," Lois reminded him.

"Are you getting married?" Oliver asked, tilting his head.

"I'm not getting married!" she exclaimed, "_You_are."

Oliver smirked. "Lois, that's funny . . . why on Earth would you think I'm getting married?"

Her eyes widened and she handed him the paper. "Because it's splashed across today's Inquisitor."

Oliver's face drained of color and he took the paper. Scanning the headline and article, he didn't look amused.

"Are you saying you're not getting married?" she demanded.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Oliver said, lifting his eyes from the paper, "This is absolutely ridiculous . . . I don't know where they get this crap from but it's as far from the truth as you can get. I barely know that woman . . . sure, we've met up a few times but only at parties we were both at . . . I definitely don't have any plans to marry her."

"Oh god," she said, her voice barely a whisper. But Oliver caught it.

"Oh God what?" Oliver questioned. Seeing her expression, his expression turned into one of concern. "Lois?"

Clark was somewhere, giving up on Oliver, and the man was still single! The whole article had been wrong.

"We all thought you were getting married," Lois said, her voice distant to her own ears.

"Who is we?" Oliver asked frantically.

"Chloe, me," Lois said, "And Clark."

"Clark," Oliver echoed. "Clark thinks I'm engaged." One glance into his eyes and she saw the same heartbreak she had seen earlier that day.

"You love him." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"What?" Oliver asked, bewildered.

"Clark," she clarified, "You are in love with Clark."

Oliver bit his lip and he actually seemed concerned. "Lois, I . . ."

"If you are in love with him, it's okay with me," she said hurriedly.

"You're okay with me being in love with your male best friend?" Oliver repeated, incredulous.

_Well, my male best friend has been in love with you for quite some time, so yes, I'm used to it by now. _

But she didn't say that aloud. "I'm not homophobic," Lois said pointedly, "And _we've_been over for quite some time . . . I'm over you, Ollie."

"I never meant to hurt you, Lois," Oliver said softly, meeting her gaze.

She nodded. "I know . . . it just wasn't meant to be. But you could be with Clark . . . you should be with Clark."

"Lois, we both know that my feelings are extremely unrequited," Oliver told her, looking slightly dejected.

"Do we know that?" Lois quizzed. "Come on, Oliver . . . if you love him, take a risk. Take a chance . . . tell him!"

"He's one of my best friends," Oliver said slowly.

_Oh, God, those two must be sharing one brain or something . . . am I going to here these same excuses over and over again? _

"And right now, he thinks you don't care about your friendship," Lois said impatiently. _Screw the subtle hints, they're both too dense. _

"What?" Oliver exclaimed. "Why would he think that?"

"Because he's seen your wedding announcement in the papers," Lois replied. "And he doesn't understand why his so called best friend wouldn't give him the news personally."

Oliver had a horrified look on his face. "No . . . he can't think that."

"He does," Lois confirmed.

Oliver stared pleadingly at her. "Doesn't he realize? Doesn't he know he means the world to me?"

"He doesn't," Lois replied, softening her voice, "But he needs to . . . come on, Ollie . . . if anyone can win Clark over, it's you. Go fight for your love . . . isn't Clark worth fighting for?"

"He's worth it all," Oliver said passionately.

"Then prove it," Lois challenged, "At the very least, go and save your friendship, which, right now, is dangling by a thread."

Oliver stared at her determinedly. "I have to go see him."

"Then why are you standing around here talking to me for?" Lois asked, "Go!"

"Thanks Lois," Oliver said gratefully.

"You're welcome, Ollie," Lois said. "I just want to see Clark happy. I care about him. If you will be the one to make him happy, good. But here's an early warning: hurt him and you deal with me."

"Warning heeded," Oliver noted, with a smile.

"Good luck, Ollie," she said and headed back to the elevator. "Don't screw this up."

"I won't," Oliver promised. "Bye Lois."

Giving him one last smile, Lois watched as the elevator doors closed. She had done all she could . . . now it was up to Oliver.

Oliver, who was making angry phone calls to the Inquisitor. He would go see Clark but he was going to settle this issue first. After speaking to several people who were all sounding extremely worried when they found out who he was, he got a promise of a retraction.

He would certainly be looking for it. Stupid idiots. There was a reason they weren't The Daily Planet . . . the Planet would never let such a ridiculous story print. Their fact checkers would've been all over it.

But he was more frustrated at how this had affected Clark. His Clark was hurt and he never wanted to hurt Clark. He wanted to be the one who always made Clark happy and now, he was sad. Technically, it wasn't his fault but Clark was sad because of him and that was enough to make him feel horrible.

Thank God, Lois had brought the matter to his attention. Otherwise, he wouldn't have known. Now he had to go find Clark.

Silently, he was hoping that Clark being upset over the whole matter had less to do with their friendship and had something to do with Clark not wanting to see Oliver married to anyone else. It was delusional and a stretch but a guy could dream.

Heading out, he made his way to his car and drove to Clark's apartment. He knew Clark lived with Chloe and was quite jealous of her, for getting to see Clark so often. To see Clark that often . . . Oliver would give anything.

The car ride took far too long for his liking and he was already impatient by the time he got there. Minutes after he had parked, he was striding towards Clark's apartment. Reaching the door, he took a deep breath and knocked.

It swung open and he smiled seeing Chloe on the other side.

"Oliver," she said, clearly not expecting him. Moving aside, she added, "Come on in."

"Thanks," he said, stepping inside. Chloe closed the door behind her but Oliver had already forgotten about her. Because his attention was devoted to the handsome brunette who was sitting on the couch, staring at Oliver with a dazed look in his eyes.

"Ollie?" he said. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," Oliver answered. "We need to talk."

Chloe walked past them and grabbed her purse. "I'll give you some time alone."

"You don't have to leave," Oliver said, worried he was running her off.

"It's fine," Chloe assured them. "I have to run some errands anyway . . . bye boys."

"Bye," Clark said. Chloe left and there was silence.

"So," Clark said, breaking the silence, "You wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, I did," Oliver stated. His eyes drifted to the familiar newspaper lying on the table. Walking toward it, he grabbed the paper and then took a seat across from Clark.

"I guess it's pretty obvious what you want to talk about," Clark remarked.

Oliver didn't respond, just stared at the front page. "You know, I knew that the Inquisitor wasn't the most accurate of newspapers but I never thought they would go this far."

"Ollie?" Clark said. Meeting Clark's eyes, he gave him a small smile.

"It's wrong, Clark," he said firmly, "This is a whole bunch of lies . . . I'm hardly know this woman, let alone am engaged to her. In fact, I'm not getting married period."

Clark gasped and stared at him. "You're not engaged?" He hesitated, "You're still single?"

"Yeah I am," he replied. "I didn't even see this paper until just now . . ."

Clark blushed and looked down, embarrassed. "I thought . . . I wondered why you didn't tell me."

"And you thought I didn't consider our friendship important, right?" Oliver asked. He moved to sit next to Clark.

"How did you?" Clark asked, clearly taken aback.

"Lois stopped by," Oliver admitted, "She was the reason I saw the article . . . she implied you were upset."

"Oh, God," Clark groaned, "You must think I'm 12."

Oliver chuckled, "Hardly, Clark . . . if the situation was reversed, I would definitely feel the same way." _In addition to the devastating heartbreak at the idea of you being taken. _

Clark looked at him shyly. "I'm sorry I doubted you."

"Clark, the evidence was right there," Oliver assured him, resting a hand on his knee. He watched carefully at Clark's reaction and was pleased to see something change in Clark's eyes at his touch. "I don't blame you at all."

Clark beamed at him and his heart skipped a beat. "So we're okay?" Oliver asked.

Clark was silent, averting his eyes. "Clark?" Oliver questioned, suddenly worried.

_Were they okay? _Sure, their friendship was fine, Clark knew that. And Ollie was still single. But he had come within an inch of losing him . . . for these past few painful hours, he had thought Oliver was lost to him.

They had been the worst hours of his life. However, Oliver was still single and he could continue their friendship. But could he really continue under this ruse? Lois' words came back to him . . . he had been given a second chance. He may not get this chance again.

After all, Oliver was going to date someday . . . and he would eventually get married. He couldn't keep sitting on his heels and do nothing. It wasn't about being ready . . . if Oliver reciprocated his feelings, he could request they take the relationship slow.

No, now it was about finally knowing once and for all if Oliver had any romantic feelings for him.

Hopefully, if Ollie didn't feel the same way, he wouldn't lose him as a friend.

"Clark?" Oliver's voice was bordering on panic.

"We're fine, Ollie," he said in a low voice.

"Then why don't I believe you?" Oliver questioned. "Clark, this is me . . . this is us . . . you know you can tell me anything."

"I know and that is what scares me," Clark confessed.

"What scares you?" Oliver asked.

"You," Clark answered honestly.

"_I_scare you?" Oliver echoed, his tone taking on a note of hurt.

"Not you particularly," Clark said, "Just . . . the way I feel about you." He heard a gasp.

"And how do you feel about me?" Oliver asked. "Clark, where is all this coming from?"

Clark took a deep breath and turned to Oliver. "Oliver, I have to tell you something and I hope you don't hate me for it."

"Clark I can never hate you," Oliver was quick to say. "Just tell me . . . is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine," Clark replied. "It just . . . I have been having these feelings for so long . . . I don't really know where to start."

Hearing a sharp intake of breath and listening to Oliver's heartbeat speed up, Clark prayed for the best.

"Ollie, ever since you've been in my life, you've made such a difference," Clark began, shifting his gaze once more to the ground. "You understand me in a way nobody else seems to . . . just being around you makes me happy."

"What are you saying Clark?" Oliver asked breathlessly. Was there hope he heard in Oliver's voice?

"I'm saying that I'm in love with you," Clark replied, biting his lower lip. "I've been in love with you for quite some time now . . ."

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Oliver interrupted.

"Because . . . before I admitted my love to you, I wanted to feel worthy of it," Clark explained, "I wanted to make something of my life . . . I had to be proud of myself. I wanted to make you proud."

"Why now?" Oliver asked.

"Because I almost lost you," Clark said, "For those few awful hours, I thought that I had missed my chance. And I realized that I can't wait any longer . . . you aren't going to single forever . . . I needed to tell you before it was too late. Even if you don't feel the same way, I just wanted you to know. And I hope it won't affect our friendship . . ."

But he didn't get to finish the sentence. He was cut off . . . by Oliver's mouth closing over his.

He was taken aback but only for a second, before he reciprocated the kiss with everything he had. _God, he's an amazing kisser. _And 'amazing' was an understatement. Oliver was the best kisser he had ever had the pleasure of locking lips with.

Only when the need for air aroused did they separate. Looking into Oliver's eyes, Clark could barely breathe. The brown eyes he adored were almost black with lust, only a sliver of brown left, sending shivers up and down Clark's spine.

"This," Oliver said, trying to catch his breath, "This isn't a dream, is it?"

"If it is, I never want to wake up," Clark responded, with a smile.

"God I love you," Oliver said suddenly. Clark's mouth dropped and Oliver smiled. "Yes, Clark, I'm in love with you. Why are you so surprised?"

"I just . . . I hoped you'd feel that way," Clark said happily. "But I didn't want to raise my expectations."

"I've loved you for so long, Clark," Oliver responded, his expression full of adoration. "Even before the first time you came to see me, I was already in love with you."

Clark caressed Oliver's face and smiled when the blonde leaned in to his touch, sighing contentedly. "You never said anything."

"Because I didn't have the slightest clue that you felt the same way," Oliver murmured. "After everything you had been through with Lana, I didn't want to pressure you. I would rather have you in my life as a friend than not at all."

"Then you won't mind if I ask that we take this slow?" Clark asked, blushing slightly.

"The pace is yours to set, Clark," Oliver said, brown eyes boring into him, as if they could see into his very soul. "Just having you in my life and knowing that you love me is good enough."

Clark felt as if his heart was going to burst out of his chest. Just a few hours prior, he had been miserable and now he was on the top of the world.

Oliver loved him . . . months of pining and he was his at last.

"Clark?" Oliver asked, seeing the look in his eyes. "What's going through that head of yours?"

"Just you . . . and how happy I am," Clark said. "And how lucky I feel to have to finally have you in my life like this."

"Well get used to it, because I'm not going anywhere," Oliver declared, his eyes sparkling.

"Me either," Clark agreed. He smiled mischievously. "And now I'd really like to kiss you again."

"I'm all for that," Oliver replied, with a smirk. Leaning forward, he captured Clark's lips with his own.

Clark moaned and lost himself in his new boyfriend's embrace. Oliver had come into his life and made everything okay.

Now, he had taken Clark's heart, given Clark his in return . . . and everything was perfect.

For the first time, Clark was looking forward to the future.


	13. 1 Beginnings

I really like these prompts and I hope you like reading them! Enjoy this one and let me know what you think!

**Title:** The World Shifts  
**Pairing/Characters:** Clark Kent/Oliver Queen  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** don't own anything  
**Warnings:** slash  
**Spoilers:** none  
**Summary:** rewrite of "Wither"; what if Clark was around when Oliver met Lois?

* * *

Prompt #1 "Beginnings"

Clark Kent awoke to the sunlight streaming through his bedroom window and right into his eyes. Stirred out of a deep sleep, he blinked a few times, allowing his eyes to get adjusted to the light.

Groaning, he stretched, before getting up. He was tired but he knew sleeping in was not an option. Lately, he hadn't been getting much sleep. With the disaster that was Dark Thursday, Clark spent most of his nights going to Metropolis to rebuild the city anonymously.

He still felt horrible over what happened with Zod and was trying to make things right by helping fix the city. The past few weeks had been difficult, especially when he found out that Lana was living with Lex.

It sent a stab to his heart but he found that he wasn't as crushed as he thought he would be. Lana's cruel comments to him about how she didn't know how she could've ever loved him changed his perception of her.

Pushing thoughts of his ex out of his mind, he got dressed. If his personal life wasn't going crazy enough, he recently discovered he had a new super power. Super breath. It was almost amusing if the idea wasn't just so ridiculous.

Thinking about his picnic with Chloe, he grinned. At least it had come in handy. He was not one to use his powers for his own personal benefit but that time, he just wasn't able to resist. Spending time with Chloe though was fun. It was a nice change from the painful reality of his life.

_Chloe._She was his best friend and he wouldn't trade her for the world. Before he left to fight Zod, she had kissed him. When he returned, he couldn't lie and say he hadn't been considering pursuing a relationship but he was glad that Jimmy showed up.

Because rethinking it, he knew that a relationship with Chloe just wouldn't work out. And the last time they had attempted one, he had almost lost one of his best friends. Now she was more important to him than ever and truth be told, he was done playing with her feelings.

He didn't know the status of her relationship with Jimmy but he hoped the man would make her happy in a way he had never been able to.

Making his way to the kitchen, he smiled when he saw his mother already there. She was holding what seemed to be an invitation.

"Is that an invitation for the ball?" Clark asked, getting her attention.

"Mmhmm," Martha replied. "I just RSVP'd. I hope Lex gets a good turnout."

"I can't imagine anyone from Metropolis's "who's who" list not showing up to help the families affected by Dark Thursday," Clark said honestly. He may be wary of Lex but he did silently commend the man for taking the initiative.

He knew Lex did feel guilty for what he did as Zod and while he didn't think the older man was right for messing around with alien technology, Clark was slightly pleased that he was doing something about it. Maybe he wasn't as gone as he thought.

"You know," Martha said, oblivious to his thoughts, "I, uh . . . I responded for two."

Clark gave her a small smile. "Thanks mom, but costumes aren't my thing. Besides, it's not really the place for a reunion, you know?"

Martha sighed but she knew that she wasn't going to get anywhere with her son. Much like her late husband, Clark was stubborn and once he made a decision, it was nearly impossible to change his mind.

Glancing at the newspaper, he couldn't help the cringe that appeared when he saw the front page had a picture of Lex and Lana getting out of a car. The title proclaimed her "The New Lex Girl".

"How do you feel about the two of them together?" she asked cautiously, noticing his expression.

"I don't know," Clark admitted, "It's like they're different people." Never would he have pictured Lex and Lana together in his wildest dreams. Then again, though it was Lana who did the official dumping, he did tell her that he didn't love her anymore. This was a decision that he made and he knew that he would just have to live with the consequences.

"We all have our ways of moving on," Martha replied, "Whether it's about growing up or just surviving."

"Mom," Clark stated, "I've lost Lana, Dad, Jor-El. You don't see me as a different person."

Martha pursued her lips together. "Well, in a lot of ways I do, Clark. All these things have shaped the person you are now . . . and the person you'll become."

"I suppose you're right," Clark said slowly. "I don't feel any different though."

"Clark you've been through a lot lately," Martha said gently. "You may think you're exactly the same but it's the people you are around that know you the best."

"So you think that I've changed that much?" Clark questioned, a little worried.

"They're not bad changes," Martha assured him. "The ordeals you've gone through . . . it would be surprising if you _didn't_change."

Clark nodded. "I guess." He didn't like change and his entire world was shifting too quickly for his own liking.

Martha saw his reluctance and smiled. "Don't worry, sweetie. Everything will be just fine. Now, what do you say I make you breakfast?"

He grinned. "Yeah, sounds good. Can I help?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine."

As she made breakfast, they both chatted. "What are your plans for the day?" his mom asked.

"I'm probably going to go check in on Chloe," he replied. "What about you?"

"I'm expecting a visitor," his mom told him. "Oliver Queen is stopping by to talk about my platform and the potential of him backing me financially for Senator."

"That's great, mom," he said enthusiastically. At first, he wasn't sure about the political game but he knew that his mom was destined to do great things. She was extremely intelligent and he knew the country would be lucky to have her.

"I have some errands to run first though," Martha commented.

"I'll do them for you," Clark offered instantly. Seeing her smile, he continued. "You should get ready for your meeting . . . I don't have any major plans for the day."

"Oh, okay, thanks sweetie," his mom replied. "I'll give you a list after breakfast. None of them are urgent so don't worry too much."

He agreed and they had a peaceful breakfast, just chatting about their lives. It was nice . . . with both of them being so busy, they hardly got a chance to spend time together anymore. And he did miss his mom. So he took advantage of moments like this.

However, they had to finish up and both had to get back to their daily schedules. Clark got a phone call from Chloe and after helping his mom clean up, he headed to the Talon apartment.

Clark knocked at the door and Chloe opened it almost immediately.

"Hey," she greeted him, moving to allow him entrance.

"Hey," he replied, following her inside. Taking a look around, he asked, "How goes life living with Lois?"

"Closer to coffee, further from sanity," Chloe answered, with a smile. "But you know, until Metropolis University reopens, I guess . . . what is it they say about a gift horse?"

"'Stay away from the mouth'," Clark quoted. "Which is difficult because Lois uses hers so much."

Chloe laughed. "Right."

"So what's going on?" Clark questioned, both of them taking a seat on the couch.

"Okay, so, I found a body in the woods out at Lone Pine last night," Chloe explained. "Girl and guy decide to make like the birds and the bees, girl gets her wings cut, guy buzzes off."

Clark frowned. "You think he killed her?"

"I seriously doubt some freshly minted pimple popper is physically capable of doing that," Chloe stated. "I mean, the M.O. wasn't exactly . . . normal, if you know what I mean."

Clark was confused. "What do you mean?"

Chloe sighed. "Impaling people in trees in under five minutes isn't humanly possible."

"Unless the guy was infected by Kryptonite," Clark realized.

"And that's our only lead," Chloe said, frustrated, "And he's still missing."

A part of the conversation stood out on his mind and he looked at Chloe curiously.

"What were you doing at make-out point?" he asked.

Chloe blushed and bit her lip. She was about to respond when the door suddenly opened and Jimmy Olsen walked through.

Seeing Clark, he grinned. "What's up, C.K.?"

Glancing between Chloe and Jimmy, he smiled, shaking his head, understanding.

"Just here helping out a friend," he said, giving the other man a smile. If this was the one who would make Chloe happy, then he wanted to make sure he was nice. "How are you?"

"Not too bad," Jimmy replied.

Standing up, he smiled. "Good to hear."

Turning back to Chloe, he told her, "I have some errands to run for my mom . . . but I'll see what I can find out and get back to you."

She agreed and he left the apartment. His mom wanted a few things from Metropolis and he knew with his speed, he could get there faster.

It didn't take very long to get what she requested and he returned to the farm to drop everything off. Dropping off her things in her room, he heard a knock at the door. He heard Lois' familiar voice and smiled. Apparently, Chloe was at the Talon apartment and Lois was there.

Making his way downstairs, he heard voices.

Entering the kitchen, he watched the interaction between Lois and another man . . . a very good-looking man. Clark almost blushed at his thoughts. Never had he considered another male to be beautiful but that was the only word he could think of as he looked at this one.

Tall, blonde with chocolate brown eyes and a chiseled chin, he was stunning. _He looks really familiar. _Where had he seen him before?

He was talking to Lois, neither of them noticing him at the edge of the steps.

The blonde handed an envelope to Lois.

"Queen Industries," Lois said, reading the envelope. "Must have caught a strong headwind. Mrs. Kent's been waiting for this for weeks. Thanks."

The blonde nodded. "You're welcome."

They were staring at each other and then Lois gasped. "Oh crap, I'm sorry. Just so you know, with a face like that, you can do a whole better than playing errand boy for the rich and the arrogant." Clark watched her dig into her pockets and give the blonde money.

"Thank you very much," the man said, confused. "What is . . . uh?"

"It's a tip," Lois answered.

_Wait a second, she said Queen Industries. Mom was expecting Oliver Queen today. _Quickly, the dots connected and he was horrified. That's where he had seen the man. Oliver Queen was standing in their front door and Lois thought he was a courier.

"A tip?" Oliver was saying, "Oh . . . okay."

Before she could do any more damage, Clark made himself visible.

"Lois wait!" he exclaimed. Both turned to him.

"Smallville," Lois said, surprised. "What's going on?"

He had to resist groaning. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"Yes, I do," Lois said. "I can handle mail too, Smallville . . . I'm not incompetent. I was just sending the courier on his merry way."

Not for the first time, Clark silently questioned his mother's choice of Chief of Staff.

"Courier," Clark echoed.

He made his way to her side and smiled warmly at the man. "I'm so sorry, she doesn't live here, I promise."

The blonde grinned, realizing that at least Clark recognized him.

"Wait, what's going on?" Lois questioned.

"Lois, do everyone a favor," Clark said, "Move and let _Mr. Queen _inside."

Lois' face paled of color and she turned back the man waiting in the door. He waved, giving them both a smile.

"Mr. Queen?" she repeated.

"It's very nice to meet you, Ms Lane," Oliver said. "Can I come in?" Lois nodded wordlessly and he entered the kitchen.

He handed back her money and she took it, blushing.

"I have to say, that was a new experience for me," Oliver said lightly, not the least bit of anger in his voice.

"I'm really sorry about that," Lois blabbered.

"It's quite all right," Oliver said. Meeting Clark's eyes. "And I suppose I should be thanking you . . ."

"Clark Kent," he said, sticking out his hand.

"It's a pleasure, Clark," Oliver said, taking the offered hand. Clark couldn't help the burst of electricity than ran through his body when their hands connected. "I assume you're the Senator's son?"

But he managed to keep calm outwardly and just nodded.

His mom chose that moment to come in. Seeing the trio, she smiled warmly.

"Mr. Queen," she said, "It's so nice to finally meet you."

"Senator," Oliver said, walking to her and shaking her hand. "The pleasure is all mine."

"Have you been introduced?" Martha asked, her eyes darting to Clark and Lois.

"Yes, we just met," Oliver said, shooting a smile their way. Lois, for once in her life, was silent, too flustered by the whole situation to speak.

Clark snatched the envelope from Lois' hand and gave it to his mom. She smiled at him.

"If you follow me, Mr. Queen," Martha said, "We can talk in the living room."

"That sounds lovely," Oliver told her. Giving them one last smile. "It was nice meeting you both."

"You too," Clark replied and watched as Oliver go to the living room with his mother.

Clark looked at Lois, and could barely restrain a laugh.

"I can't believe I did that," Lois moaned.

"It's okay, Lois," Clark teased, "I'm sure everyone mistakes billionaire CEOs for couriers."

"Hush Smallville," Lois grumbled. But she gave him a weak smile. "Thank you though. You really saved me there. If you hadn't been around, I could've single handedly killed Mrs. Kent's career."

Seeing how embarrassed she was, he stopped teasing her.

"It's okay Lois," Clark said. "Everything turned out all right. No need to worry."

She didn't look fully convinced. "Thank God for that . . . I would've never forgiven myself if my stupidity caused any real damage."

"Well it didn't," Clark said firmly. "So just forget about it."

Lois grinned. "He's pretty gorgeous though, isn't he?"

Clark raised an eyebrow, "Lois, I don't think I should be having this conversation with you . . ."

"We so should, Smallville," Lois disagreed. Lowering her voice, she added, "After all, didn't you see how he was checking you out?"

"Lois," Clark hissed. "He's in the next room." Seeing her smirk, he continued. "Besides, he was _not_looking at me . . . he's straight and if you don't remember, so am I."

Lois shrugged. "All right, live in your straight boy denial. But I'm saying, there is no way that man is straight . . . I'm 100 positive he's bi."

"Have fun with that theory," Clark said, "Just don't mention it to him, okay?"

"If you say so," Lois said, sighing dramatically. She moved to gather her things. "I have to get going . . . I'll see you later, Smallville."

"Bye Lois," he said and watched her leave.

He couldn't wipe the smile off his face. Lois was something else, that was for sure. The brunette got on his nerves at times but he did care for her. _I wonder if she's right about Oliver . . . _

Shaking his head, his pushed the thoughts away. Not that it would matter . . . he was straight. He had only been attracted to _women_. As for Oliver, the man was a multi-billionaire, world-renowned businessman . . . the blonde probably hadn't even noticed him. _Lois has some imagination on her. _

For some reason, he found himself feeling disappointed. _Don't be silly, Clark . . . he's just here to support your mother. Stop acting like a hormone crazed teenager. _Technically, he was still a teenager but this was downright junior high.

Fortunately, he was not given a chance to ponder those ideas because the ringing of his cell phone brought him back to reality.

"Kent," he answered, not looking at the caller id.

"Clark, it's Chloe," his best friend's voice said.

"Hey Chlo," he said, "Did you find anything?"

"No," she admitted. "But I think we should meet at the crime scene."

"I'll see you there in five," Clark promised. Exchanging goodbyes, he hung up.

He prepared to leave but couldn't help but shoot one last look at where he knew his mom and Oliver Queen were talking. Zoning in his hearing, he listened as his mom discussed her platform.

_All right, Kent, time to go. _

Yes, he had work to do. Affording himself one more glance of Oliver with his x-ray vision, he took off.

However, something in his mind told him that this was not the last he would see of Oliver Queen.


	14. 2 Middles Pt 1

This particular prompt will be posted in several parts. I don't know how many yet, I haven't decided. I apologize in advance for the episode-heavy material in this particular part but I promise, there will be more of my stuff in upcoming parts. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

**Title:** A Twist of Fate  
**Pairing/Characters:** Clark Kent/Oliver Queen  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** don't own anything  
**Warnings:** slash  
**Spoilers:** none  
**Summary:** follows "The World Shifts" (chapter 13, prompt 'beginnings'); Clark sees Ollie again when he goes to drop off some papers for his mother. And is surprised when the blonde asks him out. But the Zoner isn't quite gone and Oliver is not all that he seems.

* * *

Prompt #2 "Middles"

**Part 1**

He met Chloe and was shocked to see a bunch of people already there, investigating.

Looking at Chloe for an explanation, he frowned when she just shrugged.

"Sorry," she said. "They'd already organized a search party, and the police dogs from Granville will be here in another hour."

So they didn't have much time to do their own investigation. Too many officials were already there; Clark knew they had to be careful.

"Chloe, where exactly did you find the body?" Clark questioned. If they had a shortage of time, they had to get to work immediately.

"It was just up the road about a quarter mile," Chloe answered.

"Ok," Clark said and without another word and a burst of super speed, he ran toward the area. Looking around, he was startled when a voice came from behind him.

"You're not supposed to be here."

Spinning, he saw a pretty brunette in a tan uniform.

"I'm sorry?" Clark said. Thinking up a quick lie, he said, "I'm . . . I'm with the search party." He stuck out his hand. "Clark Kent." _It's not like anyone is going to check anyway, there's so many people going around. _

The woman shook his hand. "Gloria, park services. They find anything yet?"

"No, nothing," Clark confessed. "Have you?"

"It's a big forest," Gloria stated, "Lots of green."

Clark nodded. "You must feel isolated out here working all alone. There's no one for miles."

"No, it's what I love about it," she told him, flashing him a smile. She observed him. "We haven't met before, have we?"

Clark grinned and couldn't resist flirting a bit. "I think I'd remember." He paused. "So you searched this whole area all by yourself?"

"Couple of times," Gloria informed him. "I haven't found anything that's not supposed to be here."

"One more search wouldn't hurt," Clark said casually. Switching to x-ray vision, he scanned the area and froze when he saw an outline of a body.

"I found him!" he yelled, rushing towards the body. "Go get help!"

"Clark," he heard Chloe's voice calling out for him. "Where are you?"

"Over here," he said, over his shoulder. He was focusing on getting the man, who was underneath a bunch of vines out. Chloe made her way to his side.

"He's alive," Clark said and then touched the plants, pulling back shocked when the vines stung. "Ow!"

Opening his hands, he saw that there was blood.

"Oh my God," Chloe gasped, "Clark . . . you're bleeding."

Instantly, the wounds disappeared, as quickly as they came. But Clark was puzzled . . . this was new for him. What was that plant?

They both backed away as they heard an ambulance coming, not wanting to answer questions. Somehow, they got the boy out and into the ambulance.

Chloe and Clark decided to follow them in Chloe's car.

Reaching the hospital, they tracked the guy's room. Jimmy joined them there and the trio snuck into the hospital room.

"Okay," Chloe said, "We don't have much time. His mom's in the cafeteria." Examining the guy in the hospital bed, she turned her attention the x-ray machine and her eyes widened. "Wow, this guy's pretty messed up."

"Not as bad as his girlfriend in the tree," Jimmy commented. Watching the screen, he asked, "Hey, what are these things in his lungs?"

"Beats me," Chloe said.

Jimmy pulled out his camera and snapped a few photos.

"Jimmy!" Chloe exclaimed. Clark wanted to smack his head. This guy was little to no use and he was really hindering their investigation.

"What?" Jimmy asked. "Look, we have to get this in the paper. We have to warn people."

"We don't even know what 'it' is yet," Chloe reminded him.

"She's right," Clark agreed, getting a word in. "A picture of some weird x-ray isn't exactly page-one material."

"Yeah, well, maybe we'd have a better picture if I was with you guys when you found him," Jimmy said, a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Okay," Chloe said, trying to intervene, "That was my call. You're just so much more at home on the streets of Metropolis. I know the woods freak you out."

"No, no, you know what freaks me out?" Jimmy said, "Is my girl traipsing through a forest when something like _that_can happen."

Clark had to refrain from laughing. _His girl? _

"Your girl?" Chloe echoed.

Jimmy flushed. "I mean, aren't you?"

_Oh, God, here we go . . . and today on Days of Our Lives, we have the Chloe-Jimmy saga. _

"Guys," Clark interrupted, "this really isn't the time." It was an awkward place, where he stood, and he really did not want to be in the middle of their love drama.

Thankfully, Jimmy did seem to have some sense. "Yeah, you're right, CK. I got to go take care of something." Turning to Chloe, he asked, "So we'll talk later when we're alone?"

"Okay," Chloe agreed and smiled as Jimmy left.

"Is he always that fired up?" Clark asked.

"You should see him when he's on his 10th cup of house-drip," Chloe stated, with an affectionate smile. She laughed to herself and Clark felt warm that her best friend was truly happy.

"How are your hands?" Chloe asked suddenly.

"Healed," Clark said, flexing them to prove his point.

"Which begs the obvious question since not even Obi-Wan's lightsaber can ginsu your superdermis," Chloe stated, "How did a little vine cut through it?"

"I don't know," Clark said slowly. "But I didn't get weak, so it's not Kryptonite."

"Well, I sent a cutting of the vine to my botany professor at Met U," Chloe told him. "If it's not meteor rock, what else could it be?"

"You know, Lone Pine Ridge goes right up against the Luthor estate," Clark said thoughtfully. "There's a greenhouse that runs right near the property line. That'd be a good place to start."

Chloe didn't look pleased. "Okay, call me the advocate of the devil, Clark, but don't you think that pointing the pitchfork at Lex is a little bit of a stretch?"

Clark met her eyes. _How can she defend Lex? _The Luthors were practically behind ever single disaster that went around in this town, besides the weekly meteor freaks.

"He had his hands on the Kryptonian ship," Clark reminded her. "He was possessed by Zod. He nearly _destroyed_this planet. If the horns fit . . ."

"Okay fine," Chloe relented, "I'm just saying you might want to check your personals at the door."

"Don't worry Chloe," he assured her. "I'm going there strictly for business . . . what Lana and Lex do in their free time doesn't bother me."

"If you say so," Chloe said.

"I have to go," Clark told her. "I'll keep you updated."

"Good luck," Chloe said. Giving her a nod, he left the hospital, trying not to get too much attention as he left. Finding a private place, he supersped to the mansion and located the greenhouse with little problem.

He walked around the several plants, his eye catching on one particular one.

"Seed," he murmured.

"You've always had an eye for beauty," a voice came from his left. Looking up, he saw Lex. _Damn . . . caught in the act. _What was Lex going to say?

"Its Latin name, formositas falsus," Lex explained, pointing to the flower. "'Beauty that belies a dark nature'." Apparently, he was going to explain what the plant was. Ok, at least he didn't call security.

"So, even your plants have hidden agendas," Clark commented.

"Well, I guess it all comes down to survival of the fittest," Lex said. "Doesn't it?"

"A strange vine has cropped up over the ridge at Lone Pine," Clark said slowly. "It's attacking people."

He decided it was pointless making chitchat. Lex and he were well past that need to be cordial stage. Now he had to find answers. Time was not on their side. One girl had already died and a boy was in critical stage. They needed to find a solution before more people got hurt.

"And naturally, you came to my little shop of horrors to foil my ingenious plot to repopulate the planet with vegetation," Lex said sarcastically. He smirked. "Sorry, Clark. I'm all out of evil. Lana must be a calming influence on me."

Clark's eyes narrowed. He promised himself he wouldn't bring up their relationship but Lex had done it so now, as far as he was concerned, it was fair game.

"She's never gonna fit in your world, Lex," Clark said coldly.

"Unlike you, I'm willing to do whatever it takes so she does," Lex retorted.

"You can keep fooling yourself that you've changed, but the closer you get to Lana, the closer she is to finding out who you really are," Clark countered.

Lex just stared at him, with an icy expression on his face. "The days of you showing up unannounced in my home are over," he said stiffly. "You're not welcome here. You found your way in, you can find your way out."

Pressing his lips together, Clark decided it was just best to comply. Without a glance backwards, he exited the greenhouse and when he was a safe distance away, he sped home.

Entering the farm, he looked around. He wanted to warn his mother to be careful at that party.

"Clark," his mother said, capturing his attention as she entered from the living room. "Honey, is everything okay?"

"There's a bit of a situation," Clark explained, He briefly described what was going and Martha's eyes widened.

"Are you okay?" she questioned.

"I'm fine," he said, "Just be careful at that party tonight, okay?"

She nodded. "Don't worry about me . . . this plant can hurt you. I know you want to find out the origins but do it safely."

He agreed. "How was your meeting?"

"It was very successful," his mom replied. "He's agreeing to back me."

"Congratulations," Clark told her.

"I was just about to go to Metropolis right now," Martha said. Seeing his quizzical look, she added, "There were these papers that I meant to give him and I forgot . . ."

"I am going to Metropolis right now," Clark said. "I can give them to him." _No, what are you thinking? You don't want to see him! _

Martha smiled gratefully, oblivious to his thoughts. "That would be wonderful." She handed him the folder. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said, "Have fun at the party."

"Thanks," she said, "Be careful with your investigation and tell Chloe I said hi." He agreed and left.

Getting to the Clock Tower, where Oliver resided, was easy. But getting _to_Oliver proved to be more difficult.

"Look," he told Oliver's assistant, "I just need to give him some papers . . . I'm Martha Kent's son . . . I'm sure it will be fine."

Scanning the area, he found where Oliver would be and walked toward him, the assistant at his heels.

"Sir, you cannot go in there," she said, as he made his way into the room.

"Mr. Queen," she stammered as they came across Oliver, whose body was positioned in a perfect headstand. "He doesn't have an appointment and he wasn't listening."

Seeing Clark, Oliver tipped back on his feet. "It's okay," he said, "'He can stay." The assistant nodded and left.

Clark was having a hard time breathing because Oliver was shirtless and he was trying really hard not to stare. But the man was sculpted and the way the sweat was glistening off his muscles made Clark need water himself.

"I guess I underestimated the power of yoga," Clark joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I find the focus benefits my work," Oliver told him.

"That's cool," Clark said. He shifted nervously. "My mom forgot to give you these papers . . . she was going to do it but I told her I would make sure you get them."

Oliver took the folder from his hand, their fingers brushing and Clark felt a shiver run up his spine.

"Thank you Clark," he said. "I hope you didn't go out of your way."

"Not at all Mr. Queen," he replied. "I was in the area anyway."

"Please, call me Oliver," Oliver said kindly.

"Okay . . . Oliver," Clark said, smiling warmly.

"I assume we'll be seeing each other more often," Oliver said casually. "I'm sure you've heard I'm supporting your mother?"

"Yes, I did," Clark said, "You made a good decision . . ."

"That I did," Oliver agreed. "She's an extremely talented woman . . . I'm sure she will go far. It's rare treat to see someone that is so politically savvy to have a good set of morals too."

"That's my mom," Clark said, unable to hide the pride from his voice.

"She raised a pretty incredible son too," Oliver noted. "So I commend her."

"You hardly know me," Clark pointed out.

"I am a good judge of character, Clark," Oliver told him. He smiled. "So are you going to the ball tonight?"

"No, I'm not," Clark said honestly.

Oliver stared at him intently. "Clark, forgive my forwardness, but I'm going to the ball tonight and due to my busy schedule, I've found I'm without a date."

Clark's heart jumped. "What are you saying?"

"I'm asking for the pleasure of your company tonight," Oliver said directly.

"You're asking me out?" Clark stammered, "Like . . . on a date?"

"I suppose you could call this a date," Oliver said smoothly. "If that is what you want to call it. Otherwise, we can just say it is two friends having a pleasant evening."

Clark's stomach clenched. "Mr. Queen . . . I mean, Oliver . . . I don't mean to offend you but I think it's best that you find someone else."

Oliver's face fell slightly. "I guess I was a bit presumptuous in my offer."

"It's not that," Clark said quickly. "It's just . . . I don't think my being at Lex's mansion would be a good idea . . . we have a history."

"You have a history with Lex Luthor?" Oliver questioned.

"We were friends," Clark said vaguely.

"You_were_friends?" Oliver asked, emphasizing the past tense in his answer.

"Yes, the friendship ended on a bad note," Clark said, "And that's really all I'm saying. I'm sure you've heard of Lana Lang?"

"The papers call her his new girlfriend," Oliver remembered,

"She's my ex," Clark said. He didn't know why he was telling Oliver this but he desperately wanted the blonde to understand why he couldn't accompany him to the ball.

_You could just add you're straight. _But ever since he met Oliver that morning, he was questioning his own sexuality. He had only ever been with women but he found he was unable to deny his attraction to the man standing in front of him.

Oliver nodded in understanding. "That sounds dramatic . . . I can see why you don't want to face them."

After a small pause, he added, "I have to say though, I don't have the best history with Lex myself. This will really be a good cause." Oliver smiled winningly and Clark found himself melting. "It may be good for you . . . to show them that you've moved on."

"With you?" Clark said, a teasing lilt to his voice. "I have to be honest with you . . . I've never been with another man."

"Also explains your reluctance," Oliver said. "We don't have to call this a date, Clark . . . we can just be two people getting to know one another." And then he hastily added, "As friends, of course."

"I don't have a costume," Clark said, looking for excuses.

"You don't have a costume," Oliver repeated. "Hmm . . ." He went and pulled out a box and handed it to Clark.

"The yoga doesn't give you psychic abilities does it?" Clark joked. Opening the box slowly, he was stunned to see a velvet red costume.

"It's even in my size," Clark noted. He met Oliver's gaze. "Been rummaging through my drawers?"

"I have a good eye for sizing people up," Oliver told him. "Got any more excuses for me?"

"None," Clark said. Truth be told, he wanted to say 'yes' from the start.

"Can I take that as a yes or do you plan to toy around with my mind a little more?" Oliver asked, a glint in his eyes to show he was only teasing.

"You can take that as a yes," Clark said. "But we're going as friends . . . nothing more."

"I can accept that," Oliver said mischievously. "I guess I will pick you up soon then . . . at the farm?"

"Sounds good," Clark said. "I have to finish up a few things first . . ."

"I will come get you up in an hour," Oliver said, "Is that enough time?"

"It should be," Clark said. "See you then?"

"I'll be looking forward to it," Oliver replied.

Taking the box with him, he waved. "Bye Oliver."

"Bye Clark," Oliver responded.

Making his way out of the penthouse, Clark couldn't help but feel a little giddy. And a lot nervous. He was gong to show up to Lex's party, on Oliver's arm. What would everyone say?

Dashing home, he stored the costume and then rushed back at top speed to the hospital. He had plans for the evening but right now, he had a duty to fulfill.


	15. 2 Middles Pt 2

Another part of my prompt. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Title: A Twist of Fate  
Pairing/Characters: Clark Kent/Oliver Queen  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: don't own anything  
Warnings: slash  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: follows "The World Shifts"; Clark sees Ollie again when he goes to drop off some papers for his mother. And is surprised when the blonde asks him out. But the Zoner isn't quite gone and Oliver is not all that he seems.

* * *

**Part 2**

Chloe was still lurking around the hospital when he returned.

"Hey," she said, "What took you so long?"

"I got held up," he said, purposely remaining vague. He'd tell her about the encounter with Oliver later. There were more important issues to focus on at the moment.

"Did you find anything?" Chloe questioned.

"Nothing at the Luthor end," Clark told her. "How about you?"

"Well, I managed to dig up some information," Chloe said, "It turns out you were right. The pods inside his stomach are seeds. He's going into surgery in an hour."

"Anything from your professor friend?" Clark asked.

"He was unable to identify the species," Chloe replied, "But he could break down the DNA, and it's foreign . . . to the planet Earth, which explains why it could cut you."

"It's alien?" Clark said, stunned. "How did it get here?"

"I don't know," Chloe responded, "But while it can't gestate in our soil, the chemistry of the human body creates a perfect potting mix."

Clark was about to say something but loud screaming caught their attention. A nurse was running out of the boy's room.

"Find his mother," the nurse was saying frantically, "I'm issuing a code red."

Clark and Chloe peeked into the room and Clark was horrified at what he saw. There were vines everywhere, originating at the boy's stomach.

"Oh my god," Chloe said.

Clark felt sick. "We have to stop it."

"Not it, Clark," Chloe corrected, "Her. The plant's gynoecious . . . it has a sex . . . female."

"It needed a male to reproduce," Clark concluded, "Which is why the girlfriend was killed so quickly."

A woman with a stretcher was rushing through. "Coming through," she said, "Park ranger up at Lone Pine. Hunter found her this morning."

"Excuse me," Clark said, making his way to her, "I think I can identify her." They unzipped the bag and Clark frowned. "I'm sorry, there's been a mistake. That's not the park ranger."

"Selena Adams, 28," The medical technician read, "She went missing last week. Only female ranger in the county."

Clark watched as they pushed past him and he met Chloe's eyes, the truth dawning on him.

"Gloria."

Telling Chloe he had to leave, he went straight back to the wood, eyes scanning for the brunette, who he knew for certain was behind this.

"Gloria!" he called out.

He heard a noise and he spun to see her standing behind him.

"I was hoping we'd meet again," she said, smiling.

"What are you?" Clark demanded.

"I'm just a girl that loves nature," Gloria told him.

"You're not human," Clark hissed, "You're not even from this planet."

"No," Gloria conceded, "But I think I'm gonna like it here."

"Wherever you're from, go back . . . _now_!" Clark ordered.

"I can't," Gloria told him. "My world is gone." She sighed. "It was paradise. It was lush and green and full of life. But towers of steel replaced the forest, upsetting the balance of nature. So I tried to correct it?"

"At the cost of how many lives?" Clark questioned angrily.

She looked at him. "They didn't understand me, either. They branded me a criminal. They imprisoned me in a desolate wasteland where the sun never set and nothing ever grows."

Clark's eyes grew wide. "The Phantom Zone."

"I knew I'd seen you before," Gloria said, "You're the Kryptonian that opened the gateway."

"How do you know that?" Clark asked. He certainly had never seen her before.

"Because I was there," Gloria explained. "The savages were attacking a girl."

"Raya," he said, his stomach sinking at the thought of the woman who had sacrificed her life to protect him.

"And you touched the gateway and it all went white," Gloria remembered, completely oblivious to his guilt. She smirked. "Looks like I'm not the only one that doesn't belong."

"You could learnt to adapt," Clark said pointedly. "Like I did."

"What do you think I'm doing?" Gloria questioned. "There's a party nearby full of eligible suitors waiting for me to spread my beauty." She took a deep breath. "Can you smell them?"

_The party. _Oh, God, he was running out time and he was supposed to meet Oliver soon.

"You have to stop!" Clark told her. He couldn't let her get to that party.

"Says who?" Gloria asked. A whip cracked and Clark found himself pinned to a tree, vines surrounding him quickly.

"I can't change my nature," Gloria stated. "And no one else will ever make me again." Clark choked, the vines causing him extreme pain.

With a flash, Gloria was gone, leaving Clark. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jimmy's body wrapped in vines. _Oh no, not Jimmy too. _

He tried to struggle but found it impossible to escape. Pain was coursing through his veins and he could barely breathe.

_Somebody save me, _he thought, hoping that Chloe would find him soon.

Oliver Queen adjusted his costume once more as he exited the car, making his way to the front door of the Kent Farm. He knew Clark said they were going to just go as friends but it didn't mean he was not going to try to impress the brunette. Maybe Clark would even change his mind about their arrangement.

When Lois Lane opened the door, he had been taken aback by her beauty. But the minute Clark Kent showed up, he was gone. He had been worried that he wouldn't get to meet Senator Kent after all but was quite amused at being mistaken for a courier. Then, much to his shock, a man had come out of nowhere and he _knew_who he was.

Then he took a good look at him. Oliver never believed in love at first sight but at that moment, he really believed.

An Adonis figure with bright emerald eyes framed by the longest lashes he had ever seen. When the man smiled, Oliver forgot how to breathe. To find out that he was Martha Kent's son was another stunning fact.

He knew that Senator Kent had a son but his perceptions of farm boys didn't make him think much of the boy. With an almost 7-year gap separating them, Oliver thought he could care less. Then he saw him and his whole world shifted. This was no ordinary farm boy.

No, Clark Kent and ordinary were as far apart as the Sun and Pluto. When Lois called him "Smallville" he wanted to shake her and ask her if she had her eyes checked. There was nothing _small_about that man. And what made it even better was he was more than just looks. Though he barely knew him, he was very sweet and Oliver just wanted to know all about him.

Now he would get his chance. Knocking at the door, he waited with bated breath. To his surprise, Lois opened the door.

Seeing him, her eyes widened. "Mr. Queen."

"Ms Lane, we have to stop meeting like this," he teased.

She blushed lightly. "Come on in, Mr. Queen." He followed her inside.

"If you're looking for Mrs. Kent, she left for the party already," Lois told him. She glanced at him. "And from the way you're dressed, I would think you're going there too." She smirked. "Unless you parade as Robin Hood on a regular basis."

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm actually looking for Clark . . . we're going together."

Lois smiled. "Are you now? I _knew_it." She looked smug. "I love being right."

"Right about what?" Oliver questioned.

"I totally called you were bisexual," Lois said. "Smallville was in denial but I saw you checking him out."

"Actually, we're going to the ball as friends," Oliver said.

"Was that your decision or his?" Lois retorted. "Something tells me if it was up to you, he'd be your date."

"That's one point of view," Oliver said lightly, not confirming or denying her statements.

"Don't worry," she assured him, "He'll come around. I don't think he's used to being attracted to a man before . . . it scares him. Just give him some time."

"Good advice," Oliver noted. "Is he around though?"

She frowned. "I just got here . . . I didn't hear anyone when I came in. Hold on."

He watched her disappear up the stairs and come down a few minutes later. "Are you sure you were supposed to meet here?"

"Yeah," Oliver replied. "Is he not in?"

"No," Lois told him. "There's a box on the bed but he's nowhere in sight."

"I told him an hour," Oliver said, his stomach sinking. Had Clark stood him up?

Seeing his expression, Lois hastily said, "I'll call him on his phone . . . this is definitely not typical Clark behavior, I can assure you."

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. Placing the phone to her ear, he saw pause and then her face paled. Closing her phone, she looked at him apologetically.

"He's not picking up," she said sadly.

"Oh."

Oliver felt stupid . . . this was something he was not used to happening. He should've known it was too perfect, that _Clark_was too perfect. Obviously, he had scared the brunette away.

"Look, whatever Clark is doing, I'm sure he has a good reason," Lois said. He wanted to laugh at her attempts to diffuse the situation.

"You don't have to defend him Ms Lane," Oliver told her, disappointment welling in his heart. _Don't be silly, Queen. It was just one evening . . . and he's just another guy. Forget about him. _

Lois pursed her lips. "I know, but even though I do tease him, he's a good man . . . it just seems out of character for Clark."

"Out of character or not," Oliver said, "It looks like he's a no-show."

"Sorry," Lois offered. "I guess not . . ." She shrugged. "I wish there was something I could do to help you out."

Oliver stared at her thoughtfully. "You know, if you want to do help out, you can do me a favor."

"A favor?" she echoed. "What kind of favor?"

"It seems that I am, yet again, without a date," Oliver said slowly. "If you didn't have any plans this evening . . ."

"Mr. Queen, considering your obvious attraction to my best friend, I don't think it would be a good idea," Lois told him.

"Look, I don't want to miss the party, as it is really a good cause," Oliver responded. "But showing up alone would not be good for my image. So what do you say? We can go as friends."

She bit her lip, seeming conflicted. "I don't have a costume."

"I'm sure I can have one delivered to your place within the hour," he assured her. "We'll just be fashionably late to the party."

"Okay," Lois agreed. "But only because I feel guilty for mistaking you for a courier . . ." She grinned wickedly. "Don't worry, I'll tell you all about Clark during that time."

"I'll be looking forward to it," Oliver said. He really wished that it was Clark he was exchanging banter with but Lois seemed like she would be a good friend.

Just a friend, because any attraction he had for her died and moved to Clark. Too bad the farm boy had gone MIA.

However, he managed to get the costume for Lois in record time. Since he knew he was going as Robin Hood, he already had a Maid Marian costume prepared. It was for Clark that he had a special Will Scarlet one made. Too bad, he never would get the chance to see him in it.

In an hour, they were at the party, making their rounds. The All-American Rejects were the live entertainment and Oliver found that Lois was good company. She was snarky, intelligent and if he hadn't met Clark, he probably would've been interested in pursuing a relationship. It was a shame he had met Clark and now all he could think of was the brunette with the beautiful green eyes.

Lois engaged him in stories of Clark and her and Oliver was amused with all the strange things that had gone on in Smallville. _This is definitely not a regular town. _

"Tell me about yourself," Lois said suddenly. "I have to make sure you're appropriate for Clark."

"I didn't realize Clark needs a baby sitter," Oliver joked. "Do you screen all the people that he dates?"

Lois scoffed. "I should. It would be better for him."

Oliver laughed. "What do you want to know?"

"Let's see," Lois said slowly. "How about a bit of background? Is your fortune the do-it yourself, steal-from-the-rich kind, or it is silver-plattered like our host's?"

"It belonged to my parents," Oliver told her. "And I, uh . . . I inherited when they died."

Lois clearly felt embarrassed for accidentally delving into personal matters. She smiled at him, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Well, I wasn't going to give it you," Lois stated, "But the tights . . . you're totally pulling it off."

"You should see him a tutu," a voice interrupted them. Both turned to the direction of the sound, the noise coming in the form of Lex Luthor, dressed as Marc Anthony, with none other than the woman he recognized to be Lana Lang at his side, in a Cleopatra costume.

"Lex Luthor," Oliver greeted his once schoolmate," With a girl he doesn't have to inflate."

Lex forced a laugh. "Lana Lang, Oliver Queen. We went to boarding school together."

"Talked to any of the old gang lately?" Oliver asked, unable to resist.

"Enjoy the party," Lex said stiffly.

"I always do," Oliver said, as Lex and Lana walked away.

"So I take it the two of you weren't buddies," Lois commented.

"Not in the least," Oliver agreed. "We have an, unpleasant history, so you can say."

"Another thing you and Smallville have in common," Lois told him.

"Why do you call him that?" Oliver asked curiously. "Smallville?"

"I don't know," Lois admitted. "He seems to represent everything about this town . . . or at least what I thought the town was. Before I started experiences its true oddities." She shrugged. "Besides, he doesn't mind the nickname . . . too much anyway."

He laughed. "You two have an interesting relationship, don't you?"

"You can say that," Lois replied. She spotted someone, "Oh, there's Mrs. Kent. Come on." He followed her to greet the Senator.

"Hi Mrs. Kent," Lois said happily.

"Hello Lois," Martha replied. Seeing Oliver, she added, "It's nice to see you again Mr. Queen. I didn't expect the two of you to show up together."

"Yes, well, Lois was doing me a favor," Oliver told her. _Especially since your son ditched me. _But he didn't say that part aloud. He didn't know how she would feel about him making a move on her son.

"Enjoying the party?" Martha asked.

"It's been interesting," Lois stated. Oliver nodded, agreeing with her.

He spoke pleasantly with both of them, but in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but wonder what Clark was doing at that moment and where he was.

Chloe Sullivan was wondering the same thing as she ran through the forest, frightened for the safety of her best friend.

"Clark!" she screamed, "Clark, I can't find you on my own. You have to help me! Where are you? Clark!"

A strained voice called her name. "Chloe." She turned towards the sound and saw Clark hanging on a tree, vines covering him.

"Chloe," he said again weakly.

"Oh, my God," she gasped. "Clark!" Using her tazer, she touched the vines, all dying immediately once the electricity hit.

Clark fell and she tried her best to hold on to him. _Please be okay._

"Come on, Clark," she said, shaking him. "Come back. This girl can't lose you twice in one month."

Clark groaned and slowly, stood up. _Thank you, God. _

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked frantically.

"I will be in a second," Clark told her, steadying himself. "How'd you kill it?"

"Biology 101," Chloe answered. "Electricity denatures enzymes."

Clark thanked the heavens that his best friend was so intelligent. Otherwise, he would've been plant food.

Then he remembered what he saw earlier. "We have to help Jimmy."

"Jimmy?" Chloe repeated.

"He's over there," Clark said, pointing to where he saw the body. "Go find him. Gloria is headed to the mansion."

"Go," Chloe said, pushing him, "I'll get help for Jimmy. Go!"

Clark didn't waste a second and sped at full speed toward the mansion. He had a feeling where Gloria would be.

As expected, he found her in the greenhouse, with some man.

"So," the man said, "Tarzan and park rangers both love the wild."

"And swinging on vines," Gloria told him seductively. He knew where this was going.

"Ride's over!" Clark declared.

"Who the hell are you?" the man questioned angrily, obviously upset being interrupted.

"The gardener," Clark snapped, "Get out!" The man ran away upon hearing his tone, leaving him alone with Gloria.

"Kryptonians," Gloria said, shaking her head. "Always so hard and cold."

"You can't go home," Clark said, "I can't let you stay. What are we gonna go?"

"We'll have to let nature decide," Gloria said, pinning him to the wall with a vine.

He choked, struggling. "You saved me from the Phantom Zone, Clark," she said sadly. "I'm sorry it has to be this way."

Desperately, he looked around. Aiming his heat vision at the lights, he watched as it fell on her. The fire set off the sprinklers, the combination destroying Gloria and freeing him.

Standing up straight, now soaked, he looked sadly at the scene. Exiting the greenhouse, he regretted what he had to do. But to protect the world, he had to kill. That didn't make it any easier though.

_Oliver._Oh, God, he had stood up the blonde. He hadn't meant to . . . it wasn't his fault he was tied up, literally, when they were supposed to meet. Such was his life . . . he had a duty to protect the world . . . relationships would never fit into his world.

Using his x-ray vision, he scanned the party until he fell on Oliver's familiar figure. He was there . . . with Lois. Wow, he didn't see that one coming.

At least the man wasn't alone. Clark smiled sadly at his missed opportunity, before speeding back to the farm.

His obligations always took priority, would always take priority over his heart. But that didn't mean he didn't have regrets over what might've been.


	16. 2 Middles Pt 3

The third part of my current prompt has arrived. Enjoy and let me know what you think:)

**Title:** A Twist of Fate  
**Pairing/Characters:** Clark Kent/Oliver Queen  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** don't own anything  
**Warnings:** slash  
**Spoilers:** none  
**Summary:** follows "The World Shifts"; Clark sees Ollie again when he goes to drop off some papers for his mother. And is surprised when the blonde asks him out. But the Zoner isn't quite gone and Oliver is not all that he seems.

* * *

Prompt #2 "Middles"

**Part 3**

As the party died down, Oliver and Lois left, Oliver dropping by her apartment.

"Thank you for allowing me the pleasure of your company this evening," Oliver said. "I had fun."

"Me too," Lois replied, "My verdict is that you're a good guy. I think we should be friends."

"Glad to know you approve," he retorted with a grin. "Friendship sounds nice . . ."

Lois seemed pleased. "And don't give up on Smallville just yet . . ."

"Lois, you act as if we're in a relationship," Oliver stated. Over the course of the evening, they dropped the formalities and now they were Lois and Ollie. "I just asked him to go to the ball with me and even that would've been as friends."

"But it left room for more, potentially," Lois argued. "Look, I can't tell you what to do . . . but just consider it. Besides, I never thought Oliver Queen would be a quitter."

"I'm not a quitter," Oliver protested.

"Then prove it," Lois challenged. "Find out why he stood you up. Then again, if I know Clark, he's already beating himself up over it. I'm sure you'll have a visitor soon enough."

"Do you always give out advice to those who don't need it?" Oliver questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Only to people I like," Lois teased.

"Glad to be on that list," Oliver joked. They smiled at each other. Oliver had never had a real female friend before but something told him that with Lois, it was definitely going to be an interesting experience. Now if he could just snag Clark . . .

"Good night, Ollie," Lois said.

"Good night, Lois," Oliver replied. After making sure she was inside, he stepped into his car and drove back to his penthouse. Part of him wanted to go the farm but he knew it would be inappropriate at this late hour. Besides, he didn't want to look desperate, because really, he wasn't. It was just he liked knowing things and not having answers bothered him.

_Forget about him, Queen. If he doesn't want you, it's his loss. _Trying to focus on the road when his thoughts were on a certain brunette was difficult but somehow, he managed to arrive back home safely.

Pushing away thoughts of Clark and the missed date, he made his way to the large clock, which really was a secret door. Opening it, he grinned.

For most, the night may be over but for him . . . it was just beginning.

Bouncing a ball against the wall, Clark Kent was still one of the few wide-awake. He couldn't sleep and was sitting in his loft. His mom had come in a little while prior and after a quick good night, she had headed off to bed.

And he was still awake. The costume box sat next to him and he had finally really looked at it when he returned home. It was absolutely beautiful and he felt a little disappointed he couldn't wear it. A note attached to the costume with the simple words "You look good in red". Remembering the red t-shirt he had been wearing when they met, he blushed.

Knowing the mythos of Robin Hood, he recognized the Will Scarlet outfit. Did that mean Oliver was Robin Hood? He sighed and cursed the Zoner for what felt like the hundredth time.

More than that, he felt guilty at standing Oliver up. The blonde must think him to be so rude. _And why do you care about what Oliver thinks? _

Well, he cared because Oliver was right in saying they would be seeing each other again and he didn't want things to be awkward. Not to mention that he was raised in a family that preached morals . . . this was downright rude.

At least that was what he tried to convince himself. There were deeper reasons he just didn't want to think of and preferred to remain in denial about.

_Tomorrow, tomorrow, I'll go and apologize. _It would only be polite. And he'd return the costume, of course. He wouldn't feel right keeping it.

Pleased with his decisions, he went to bed and fell asleep quickly. The morning, however, brought new fears.

How was he supposed to talk to Oliver anyway? What could he say? He couldn't exactly tell him about the Zoners. Clark frowned . . . but he knew he had to at least get an apology out. Oliver deserved that much.

Having a quick breakfast, he proceeded to do his chores and he knew he was going purposely slower than usual when completing them. Really, he knew he was stalling on seeing Oliver but he had to get something prepared before he went over there. And at the moment, he had nothing.

Fortunately for him, his mother was not around to witness his strange behavior. He wasn't quite ready to tell her with his encounters with Oliver or about his newfound sexuality.

Besides, he didn't exactly know whether it would be polite to just barge in again. Oliver may be busy but he didn't know really want to call. They needed to have this discussion face to face.

Then again, it was the weekend so there was a high probability Oliver might be free. Finishing up his chores, he had lunch and took a quick shower. He was done pushing it off . . . he would just deal with whatever happened.

Making sure he grabbed the costume, he sped to Metropolis. Reaching the Clock Tower, he took a deep breath and entered the elevator. It was the longest minute of his life and he was relieved when the familiar ding announced he had reached. Opening the gate, he stepped into the room, looking around cautiously.

"Clark," a voice came from his left, startling him. Turning toward the sound, he saw Oliver entering from the balcony. "I was expecting you but I didn't think it would be so soon."

"I hope I've not come at a bad time," Clark said slowly.

"Not at all," Oliver assured him. "Please, have a seat." Nodding, he sat down on one of the couches.

"Can I get you anything?" Oliver asked.

"I'm fine," Clark replied.

Oliver took a seat across from him. "So what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to apologize," Clark told him. "For not being there last night."

"Dare I ask for an explanation?" Oliver quizzed. "I was a little surprised at your lack of notice, Clark. To be honest, I was a little fearful I frightened you off."

"I know, I wasn't thinking," Clark said remorsefully. "And no, you definitely did not scare me off. I was . . . tied up." And wasn't that as close to the truth as he could ever get.

"I would've appreciated that you told me," Oliver replied, "I am the understanding type . . . I don't appreciate just being stood up. Were you in a situation that didn't allow you to make a phone call?"

_I could barely breathe so yes, I think that making a phone call would've been a little difficult. _

He didn't say that though. Meeting Oliver's eyes, he said, "I can understand you're upset . . ."

"I'm not upset as much as baffled," Oliver responded. "Although I have to be honest and say I'm a little disappointed as well."

_You and me both. _"I am so sorry," Clark said. Green eyes met brown. "My friend and I were investigating some odd events that had taken place recently and well, we got a little over our heads. If I could've contacted you, I would but I wasn't in a position to do so."

_There, that was the simplest version of the truth I can give. _

Oliver's expression showed concern. "Are you both okay?"

Clark smiled warmly. "Yes, we're both fine."

"Must've been some strange occurrences," Oliver noted.

"It's Smallville," Clark said. Seeing Oliver's puzzled face, he explained. "A lot of strange things happen around here. Stick around and you'll get used to it."

"I think I just may do that," Oliver said, staring at him.

"I am sorry," Clark said, "I hope my not showing up didn't cause too much trouble."

"No, it turned out okay," Oliver said casually. "I ended up going with Lois . . . we ran into each other when I came to pick you up."

Clark forced a smile and nodded, pretending he was hearing the information for the first time. "That's great; did you guys have fun?"

Though he really didn't want to know, he asked anyway. He was really jealous of Lois for getting to spend the evening with Oliver.

"She's a nice woman," Oliver said. Giving him a half smile, he went on, "We're going to be good friends, I think."

"Just friends?" Clark couldn't resist asking.

Brown eyes were staring at him intensely, as if trying to read his expression. "Just friends," Oliver confirmed after a moment.

There was a silence and Clark realized he was still holding the costume. "Oh," he said, handing the box to Oliver. "I just wanted to give you the costume back . . . I never wore it."

"Shame," Oliver said, brown eyes focused on him, as he accepted the box, "It would've looked good on you."

"Because red is my color, right?" Clark asked, with a small smile.

"You read the note then," Oliver commented and Clark nodded. "You could've kept the costume, you know. I wasn't expecting it back. Nor do I have a use for it."

"I don't know, I don't really have a use for it either," Clark said. "I didn't feel right holding on to it."

"If you say so," Oliver said, setting the box next to him.

Clark hesitated for a moment and peered into Oliver's expression. "You're not . . . upset anymore, are you?"

"No, Clark, I am not," Oliver said, "Trust me, all is forgiven."

Clark wasn't convinced. "I feel horrible . . . I wish I could make it up to you somehow."

Oliver's eyes lit up at the statement. "Do you really want to make it up to me?"

Clark nodded eagerly, despite being a bit nervous where Oliver's thoughts were headed.

"Clark, with the party, I just wanted to get to know you," Oliver said. "I would still like to have that opportunity."

"What are you thinking?" Clark questioned.

"Well, I do believe Lionel Luthor is holding a party in order to announce your mother's intentions to run for Congress," Oliver informed him. "If you're free, I'd like you to go with me."

"As friends?" Clark wanted to know, "Or as a date?"

"That," Oliver said, placing a hand on his knee, sending a shiver up and down Clark's spine, "Would be completely up to you."

"Oliver, I mean, this is Kansas," Clark said, "And I don't want to jeopardize my mother's chances of running for office by showing up with another man. People would be scandalized."

"Not as much as you think, Clark," Oliver replied. "I'm sure Lionel will only have the deepest pockets present and they are not as moralistic as you believe."

"I'm not sure this is what I want," Clark said slowly.

"That's why I'm letting you figure out," Oliver said gently. "Clark, I'm making it no secret that my feelings for you go beyond friendship . . . but I can see that you're confused." He pressed his lips together. "However, I do want to know where you stand. Come to the party with me. And that night, give me your answer. You have a week to decide on what you want."

"Oliver," Clark said but Oliver was quick to cut him off.

"I'm an understanding man, Clark," Oliver said, "Your decision will not affect my decision to back your mother. As far as I'm concerned, that's a done deal. She is doing to do a lot of good for this country and I want to see her in office. I never mix business and pleasure Clark, you can be assured."

Clark nodded. "I wasn't worried about that . . . it's just . . . I'm not sure what to do when it comes to _us_."

"Clark, I've seen the way you look at me," Oliver stated, "I know there's more on your side too. As I said, I get it . . . but I won't wait any longer than that night. Tell me you don't want to go further and I will stop pursuing you . . . but I won't allow you to toy around with my feelings."

"That makes sense," Clark agreed. "I would be more than happy to join you at the party."

"Great," Oliver said, "I will call you with the details."

"Do you have my number?" Clark asked.

"I have your cell phone number courtesy Lois," Oliver assured him.

Clark smiled and stood up. "I will talk to you soon then."

"You can count on it," Oliver replied, smiling.

Giving Oliver a smile, he entered the elevator and waved as the doors closed. As the elevator descended, he couldn't help the grin that spread across his face.

For the first time in weeks, he felt happy and at peace. As he found a secluded area so he could get home, he had to stop himself from acting like a dork.

Even with Lana, he had never felt so giddy . . . right now, he just felt as if he could fly. So he did. Before he knew it, he was in the air._Oh My God . . . I'm flying. _The one power he was never able to get a hold on . . . now he had.

And it felt _amazing_. To be in the air, to soar with the birds . . . he loved the feeling it gave him. Clark made sure he was careful, as so not to run into any planes or be spotted.

Finding the farm, he landed right into the loft. He felt breathless. "I can fly," he murmured.

It was about time.


	17. 2 Middles Pt 4

The fourth part of my current series has arrived. I appreciate those of you who have been reading and reviewing! Thanks so much!! I hope you enjoy this one and please let me know what you think.

**Title:** A Twist of Fate  
**Pairing/Characters:** Clark Kent/Oliver Queen  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** don't own anything  
**Warnings:** slash  
**Spoilers:** none  
**Summary:** follows "The World Shifts"; Clark sees Ollie again when he goes to drop off some papers for his mother. And is surprised when the blonde asks him out. But the Zoner isn't quite gone and Oliver is not all that he seems.

* * *

Prompt #2 "Middles" 

**Part 4**

Before he could rejoice about his new ability, he heard footsteps and looking up, he saw his mother at the top of the steps.

Then his heart stopped. He had to tell her that he was going to show up to her party with Oliver. _Please, please don't let her be mad. _

Clark knew he would not be able to take it if she was disappointed or disgusted with him. Then again, he was betting that she would have a better reaction than his father would have, if he were alive. His mom had grown up in Metropolis . . . there was a high probability she would b more understanding about this.

"I heard you come in," his mother said.

"Yeah, I just got home," Clark said. "I thought you were in Metropolis all day . . ."

"My business finished early," Martha said. "You looked worried . . . is everything okay?"

He sat on the couch. "Actually, mom, there is something I need to talk to you about." He forced a laugh. "And you might want to be sitting down for this."

Concern etched on her features, Martha nodded and took the seat next to him. "Is everything okay?"

"That depends on your point of view," Clark said, smiling. "First of all . . . I . . . I flew today mom."

She gasped. "You flew? How . . ."

"I don't know," Clark said, "I just felt like flying and before I knew it, I was airborne."

"That's great," Martha said, "I know that's the one ability you've been having difficulty with. I'm proud of you for mastering it. But I don't see why you were nervous about my reaction."

"There's more," Clark said slowly. He took a deep breath, "Yesterday, when I went to give Oliver the papers, he asked me to the ball. And I said yes."

"But I didn't see you there," his mom pointed out, "He was with Lois."

"I know," Clark said, "I didn't show up . . . it turned out that the person behind what happened recently was an escapee from the Phantom Zone. I was a little tied up so I couldn't make the appointment." Seeing his mom frown, he added, "Don't worry, I went and apologized today . . . he is not upset or anything."

Biting his lip, he added, "But he did ask me to that party that Lionel is hosting for you."

"And I'm assuming you agreed to go," Martha concluded. "Clark, I had no idea . . . when have you started showing interest in men?"

"I don't know mom," Clark said, "Oliver's the first one . . . and I did say yes. I just wanted you to know . . . are you mad?"

"No sweetie, of course not," Martha replied hurriedly. "It was just shocking. But if this makes you happy, then I support you." She smiled warmly. "So are the two of you . . ."

"I don't know," Clark confessed. "Oliver is leaving that up to me. We were going to go to the ball as friends . . . I asked him about this one and he said that he wants more but he's leaving the decision up to me. He did say that he wants an answer by that night, on whether or not I want more."

"And what do you want?" His mom's voice was gentle and supportive, not a hint of disapproval and Clark was grateful to have such an understanding mother.

"It's confusing," Clark said. "Mom, I've spent most of my life in love with Lana and I always thought I was interested in women . . ._just_women. Now, I'm feeling things that I don't understand and I do want more but I'm scared."

"It looks like Oliver Queen gets that too," Martha commented. "That's why he's letting you set the pace."

"I don't know why he's being so patient with me," Clark said. "I mean, he's _Oliver Queen_."

"Clark, I've always known you're special," Martha said, "And it has nothing to do with your abilities . . . I'm not too surprised that Oliver saw that too."

Clark blushed. "You're my mom, which makes you biased."

"I'm being honest," Martha said. "Clark, if you think Oliver can make you happy, you should go for it. In life we can be as cautious as we want but when it comes to our hearts . . . well, sometimes, risks should be taken."

"You're not bothered by me showing up with another man to your party?" Clark wondered aloud. "I mean, this could be damaging to you."

"It won't," Martha promised him. She paused. "What decision are you going to tell Oliver?"

"Not sure," Clark said, "I'll have to think about it."

"Just follow your heart, Clark," Martha advised. "And it won't lead you astray."

He hugged his mother. "Thanks mom. I love you."

"I love you too," his mother replied, returning the embrace. "Don't worry, Clark, everything will be just fine."

Moving away slowly, he gave her a bright smile. As they fell into easy conversation about their lives, he could only hope that she was right.

The conversation made Clark feel a lot better but really, he still had his doubts. There were some things that a person couldn't talk about with their mother. No, he needed someone else for that . . . he needed advice that his mother just couldn't give. Advice he could only get from one person.

So that's how he found himself at Chloe's apartment the following day. He had called in advance and pleaded for some free time, saying that he really needed to talk to her. She was more than willing and they made a plan to meet for lunch.

He picked up soup and sandwiches from a deli that they both enjoyed and met her at her apartment. She promised Lois wouldn't be around so they could have a private conversation.

"All right, Clark," Chloe stated, as they ate. "What's going on?"

Taking a deep breath, he recapped what had happened with Oliver. He was nervous at what she would think but once he started, he kept going until he reached the end of the story. Then, he avoided her gaze, unsure of what he would see there.

"Oh My God," Chloe breathed. "Clark . . . you and Oliver Queen? Wow . . . that's . . . I didn't see that coming at all."

"Are you disgusted?" he asked, still not meeting her eyes.

"Disgusted?" Chloe repeated, shocked. "Why would you think that?"

"Because I'm interested in another man," Clark replied worriedly.

"Clark, I'm not homophobic," Chloe said patiently. The gentleness of her tone gave him courage to meet her eyes, which were filled with nothing but understanding. "I am, however, surprised at this new development. When did you start liking men?"

"That's the question of the week," Clark joked weakly. He sighed. "Honestly, I don't know . . . I've never felt this way before. It's just there's something about him."

Chloe grinned. "Well, you certainly have good taste . . . I've seen pictures and that man is gorgeous."

Clark blushed. "Chloe!"

"Oh come now, Clark," Chloe teased. "I mean, this whole helping save the world thing is fun and all but now I find that I can talk to you about cute boys too. We shall be even greater friends."

"I would rather not," Clark laughed. "I still don't think I'm the gossiping type . . . I'll leave that duty to Lois."

Chloe giggled. "If you say so . . . so tell me, what do you need to talk to me about? I mean, it seems as if you have everything figured out already. He's attracted to you and you want him . . . I think that the decision should a done deal."

"I don't know, Chloe," Clark sighed. "It is just . . . something is holding me back."

"Is it Lana?" Chloe asked. "I mean, this is the first person you've been attracted to since the two of you broke up. If you still have feelings for her, I can understand that that could complicate matters with any potential relationship you would have with Oliver."

"It's not Lana," Clark confessed. "I mean, truth be told, Chloe . . . I think I'm getting over Lana."

"And miracles do happen!" Chloe exclaimed. "Clark Kent admitting that he is moving on from Lana Lang . . . stop the presses!"

"It's not that monumental," Clark argued. Seeing her raise an eyebrow, he conceded. "Okay, I've been whining over her for years, I get it. But . . . it's a good thing, right? Moving on?"

"It's definitely a good thing," Chloe confirmed. "Lana's moved on . . . who says that you shouldn't too? Though, if you ask me, you definitely got the better end of the deal." She grinned. "You have to give me all the details after your date."

"I will," Clark promised. He paused. "So I'm going to do this? Tell him I want more?"

"I say go for it," Chloe urged. "But only if this is what you want, Clark. Don't let anyone pressure you."

Clark thought of Oliver's smirk and his beautiful brown eyes and how, even though he had met him a few times, he could see what a nice person he was. Yet, he still was a bit nervous.

"Clark," Chloe said slowly. "You still have a few days . . . you don't have to make the decision now. Think it over. You've gotten my advice and your mom's advice . . . take our words, listen to your heart and I am confident that you'll make the right choice."

"Thanks Chloe," Clark said gratefully. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Trust me, Clark, you're never going to have to find out," Chloe said, with a smile. "So, other than meeting hot billionaires, what else have you been up to?"

Clark's eye lit up. "Oh, I have some news actually."

"More exciting than Oliver?" Chloe questioned, seeing his eagerness.

"Well," Clark said casually. "If you think that me being able to finally fly is more exciting . . ."

"Clark!" Chloe said excitedly. "You can fly?"

He nodded, which of course, prompted her to ask for all the details. When she found out his flying was due to his encounter with Oliver, she teased him to no end.

"And you're actually having doubts?" Chloe asked incredulously. "I mean, this guy makes you fly . . . literally! Lana never did that."

"I know," Clark said, his face heating up. "But it's confusing, Chloe. I mean, I'm just getting over Lana. To jump into another relationship . . ."

"Just think about this, Clark," Chloe advised. "Right now, though, I want to focus on the flying!"

Clark laughed and answered all the questions his best friend tossed his way. They had a pleasant afternoon together and Clark felt blessed he had some wonderful people in his life.

The following days flew by and Oliver was on his mind at every free moment, as was the upcoming "date".

The big day arrived and he was silently thankful his mother had dragged him out to buy more formal clothes. She knew that since she was going to be in the spotlight more often, he may need appropriate attire, ones that weren't made of flannel.

So one day she had dragged him shopping and after a few very painful hours, he had more formal clothes.

Either way, he was prepared. For that evening, he picked out a pair of dark pants, a pinstripe gray shirt and topped it off with a dark gray jacket.

Using a little bit of gel, he styled his hair and was pretty pleased with the end result. Oliver had called and said that he would pick him up at the farm. Of course, only after he made a few jokes about him actually being there, which had Clark blushing and grateful that they were talking over the phone and not in person.

Clark had offered to meet Oliver at the penthouse but Oliver had declined, saying that he was going to pick him up. Unable to refuse, and a little excited at getting to spend some time alone with him, Clark had agreed.

Oliver was prompt and when Clark heard the knock at the door, he couldn't help the flurry of excitement that ran through his veins.

Glancing in the mirror one last time, he made his way to the door and pulled it opened. And had a hard time acting cool. The man on the other side looked absolutely wonderful, in a pair of black pants, a white dress shirt, a black tie and a black jacket.

"Hi," he said. "You're right on time."

"And you're actually here," Oliver teased and Clark laughed. Oliver's eyes ran up and down his body appreciatively. His intense gaze sent a shiver down Clark's spine.

Oliver's eyes met his. "You look absolutely amazing."

"Thanks," Clark replied. "So do you."

"Ready to go?" Oliver asked, with a grin. Clark nodded and followed him outside, where a black stretch limo was waiting.

A man, who Clark assumed to be the driver, opened the door for them as they approached. Oliver moved and allowed Clark to get inside first, and slid in after him.

The door shut and Clark smiled, as the limo started to move. _Now what? _He barely knew the man sitting next to him so what was he supposed to say?

"So Clark," Oliver said, as if sensing how uncomfortable he was. "Tell me about yourself."

Turning toward Oliver, he smiled. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything," Oliver said softly, giving him a smile of his own.

Clark couldn't help the blush that flooded his cheeks. He had never felt this way with anyone before, not even Lana. Oliver's voice was filled with such sincerity and those brown eyes did things to him that he never suspected were possible. With just a glance, Oliver Queen could unravel him and that still took him aback.

"I think," Clark teased, managed to find his voice, "You may have to be more specific."

"Let's start out with the basics then," Oliver stated.

"Oliver, would I be wrong in saying that you know all the basics?" Clark questioned. Seeing Oliver's confused expression, he continued. "I mean, you don't seem like the type to go into a situation blind . . . I'm assuming you know a lot more about me than you're letting on."

"You are just something else," Oliver said admiringly. "I have to admit I did do a bit of research."

"All right then," Clark said, feeling a lot more relaxed. He just hoped Oliver hadn't uncovered anything too serious. "Then I should be asking you what you know about me. I can fill in the blanks if you let me know what information you already have."

For some reason, he was not upset at Oliver looking him up as much as he was flattered.

"I know that you were adopted by the Kents after the meteor shower," Oliver said slowly. Seeing Clark nod, seemingly not upset, he went on. "I know you're 19 years old and graduated from Smallville High. I know that you enrolled in Central Kansas State University but dropped out after your father passed away and I know that you had plans to go to Metropolis University this fall before they closed down due to the Dark Thursday disaster."

It was the last fact that had Clark raising an eyebrow. Very few people knew of his plans to return to school. His decision to return to school had been a spontaneous one, made after his breakup with Lana. He was trying to reorganize his life and he knew the best place to start was continuing his education.

His mom had been fully in support of his plan, as she hadn't been pleased with him leaving his education in the first place. She knew it was necessary at the time but they both realized that, as much as he loved the farm, he couldn't stay there forever.

So he filled out an application for Metropolis University and when he had been picking a major, he remembered how much he loved investigating with Chloe and chose journalism.

Being accepted was both a surprise and a thrill. He had told his mother and Chloe of his plans but no one else. But then again, this was Oliver Queen. His resources would've found this out easily.

"After my father died," Clark said slowly, seeing the blonde had stopped talking. "I felt that I should help take care of the farm so I left school. My mom is highly in favor of education so she wasn't too thrilled but I'm stubborn . . . she couldn't change my mind." He sighed, never having told anyone this before. But Oliver had such a friendly demeanor that Clark couldn't resist being open with him.

"Recently, though, I just knew I needed more," Clark continued. "So I applied to Metropolis University. My best friend goes there so I knew the transition wouldn't be so bad." He gave Oliver a wry smile. "Then Dark Thursday happened so I'm just waiting for the school to open again."

"Those are some brave decisions you made," Oliver noted.

"It's no big deal," Clark replied.

"I knew from the moment I saw you that you were something special," Oliver told him. "My first instinct was correct."

Fighting off a blush, Clark joked, "You know, I know that I owe you a decision tonight so if you're trying to butter me up, I can see through your tactics."

"I'm just being honest, Clark," Oliver said, with a twinkle in his eyes.

"So what about you?" Clark said, quickly changing the topic before he could embarrass himself too much. "Don't I get to know about you?"

"My life is an open book," Oliver proclaimed. He smirked. "I'm sure it's been splashed in the media enough anyway."

"I don't care what they say," Clark interrupted. "I don't want to know the man that the media portrays . . . I'm sure they're inaccurate in almost every way . . . I'd like to know you and I want to hear what _you_have to say."

Oliver looked surprised at Clark's declaration. "Most people don't," Oliver said cautiously. "They like what they read about."

"I thought we just established I'm not most people," Clark said pointedly. "And if we haven't already, I'm not."

"Yes, you really aren't," Oliver murmured.

Green eyes met brown and Clark's heart fluttered at the emotions in Oliver's eyes. He wanted to know everything about the man sitting next to him and the feelings were just a bit overwhelming.

One thing was for certain: this would not be a night he would soon forget.


	18. 2 Middles Pt 5

The fifth part is here. If anyone cares, there will be eight parts total to this series, so three more to go after this! Enjoy and do let me know what you think:)

**Title:** A Twist of Fate  
**Pairing/Characters:** Clark Kent/Oliver Queen  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** don't own anything  
**Warnings:** slash  
**Spoilers:** none  
**Summary:** follows "The World Shifts"; Clark sees Ollie again when he goes to drop off some papers for his mother. And is surprised when the blonde asks him out. But the Zoner isn't quite gone and Oliver is not all that he seems.

* * *

Prompt #2 "Middles"

**Part 5**

Oliver was stunned at how much he revealed about himself on the drive to the party. Never before had he willingly shared so much about his life with anyone. But Clark Kent wasn't like any other person he had ever met before, he was unique . . . special.

Ever since his parents' death, he had closed himself, not revealing more than necessary to the outside world. But Clark was not everyone else . . . and Oliver couldn't help but have feelings for him.

He knew that that night, Clark was going to give him an answer on whether he wanted more. Oliver could only hope that the younger man would say 'yes' because he knew he was already falling for him.

The drive was wonderful and Clark was great company. In fact, Oliver was almost regretful when they arrived at their destination. Because he knew that though they would be together, there would be constant interruptions and they would not really get a chance to talk.

That was why he was so insistent on picking Clark up at the farm . . . that way, he could at least get _some_private time with the brunette.

And what a lovely time it was. Too bad that it was limited. However, he knew that they were expected at the party and as much as he would love to, they couldn't bail.

As he suspected, there was a huge crowd by the time they arrived. They got a few surprised glances but other than that, nobody really blinked an eye.

In fact, Clark was surprised at the calm reaction that he received by walking in with Oliver. He had been nervous but it seemed that Oliver was right about the super rich not really being overly moralistic. For that, he was relieved.

Lionel had been already forewarned by his mother that Clark was attending with Oliver so he didn't blink an eye either.

To their surprise, the first person they encountered was none other than Lois.

"Hey you two," she greeted them. She looked lovely in a black dress. In retrospect, Clark should've expected her, considering she was his mother's Chief of Staff. But as far as he knew, she supported them and Oliver had even confessed her encouraging him to pursue Clark. So he knew that it was fine.

"Hi Lois," Clark responded, with a smile. Oliver too gave her a grin.

"You guys are here together, huh?" Lois asked, with a wicked smile. "First date?"

"Well, I'm not sure about that," Oliver chipped in, glancing at Clark. "We're here together . . . but the date part? That would be up to your friend here."

"So," Lois said, immediately directing her questions toward him. "Is this a date?"

"We'll see," Clark said, remaining vague. Oliver pouted. "Nice try, Queen . . . I'm onto your tricks. You won't get your answer until_after_the party."

"You two are too cute," Lois said, clearly delighted.

"Cute?" Clark echoed.

"Come along," Oliver said. "Let's mingle . . . and Lois, remember, this is a party."

"I can take care of myself," Lois protested. "Besides, I would really don't want to interrupt your date."

"You're not interrupting," Clark responded. "We can all hang out together. Besides, the fact that you mistook Oliver for a courier, I really think it's best we keep an eye on you."

"Fine, fine," Lois said, giving in. "I know the rules . . . stay away from religion, politics and bad dye jobs."

Clark chuckled at her indignant expression. "Let's go then."

The trio wandered around, meeting several different people. They were talking among themselves when they heard a voice.

"Ollie," a man in a suit said, walking toward them, with a woman by his side. "We haven't seen you in such a long time."

"Hello," Oliver said politely.

"Hi Oliver," the woman said. Clark didn't recognize either one of them.

"Mr. Westcott and his wife," Oliver said smoothly, "I'd like you to introduce you to my guest for the evening, Clark Kent and Lois Lane."

"Simon Westcott," the man said, extending a hand toward Clark.

"It's a pleasure," Clark said, shaking the offered hand.

"Likewise," Mr. Westcott said. "You're Senator Kent's son, correct?"

"I am," Clark confirmed.

"And you must be her chief of staff," he commented, turning toward Lois. "It's a pleasure."

"Likewise," Lois replied. "So I wanted to tell you that I thought you were so eloquent at the Congressional indictment hearings. Sorry about your oil tanker. I'd hate to be a pelican at that harbor, huh?"

Clark had to refrain from groaning aloud. Both the Westcotts looked taken aback and Oliver shook his head.

"Well, we're going to go," Oliver said, trying rectify the situation. "That's our cue." Practically dragging Lois away, Clark shot them an apologetic smile before following them.

"I guess I forgot to add public humiliation to the list of cocktail-party don't," Oliver said dryly, once all three of them were in a more private area.

Clark couldn't help the chuckle at Lois' frown.

"I'm going to go get us some drinks," Oliver said. "Clark, I trust you'll keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't talk to anyone?"

"I can do that," Clark assured him.

"I'm standing right here, you know," Lois said pointedly.

"We know," Oliver and Clark said in unison.

Oliver winked at Clark and walked away, leaving Clark with Lois.

"So Smallville," Lois teased. "Should I say I told you so now or later?"

"Lois," Clark said.

"No, no, no," Lois replied, "This is my moment . . . what did you say? Oh, Lois, I'm interested in _women_. . . you're absolutely _nuts_if you think Oliver is checking me out. I was so right."

"Fine," Clark said grudgingly, "You were right."

"See," Lois said, with a teasing smile. "Was that so difficult?"

Clark was about to respond when he accidentally bumped into someone, who turned out to be the one carrying around flutes of champagne.

Unfortunately for him, one of the glasses tipped, a bit of champagne spilling on his jacket.

"I'm so sorry, Sir," the man apologized.

"It was my fault," Clark replied, with a grin. The man nodded and kept walking.

"Nice work, Smallville," Lois commented. "You better go and make sure that doesn't stain."

Clark nodded and stared at her warily. "Don't get yourself into trouble, okay?"

"I'll be good," Lois told him. Giving her one last glance, he made his way to the restroom.

Dabbing a little water on his jacket, his hearing picked up Lionel's voice introducing his mother. Smiling, he prepared to make his way back, not wanting to miss his mother's speech.

Then suddenly, everything went dark. _What is going on? _

Hearing a scream, he walked toward the main area, in time to see Lois run out. Knowing her reckless attitude and worried about her safety, he pushed past the frantic crowd and got to the hallway.

To see Lois grabbing onto something, as a man in green leather disappeared.

"Lois," he said, catching her attention.

"Smallville," Lois said, surprised.

"What happened?" he questioned. "I leave the room for a minute and everything goes haywire?"

"Your mom was going to make her speech," Lois explained, walking toward him. "And then the lights went out and this guy came out of nowhere, snatching her necklace."

"That was the guy who just disappeared then," Clark surmised.

"Yeah, I didn't seem to catch up with him though," Lois said, resigned. "The necklace is gone."

Clark was disappointed in himself. If he had been around, he _knew_he could've caught up to that guy.

"Don't worry, Lois," Clark said quickly, "It wasn't your fault."

Even if he wanted to say more, he wouldn't have been able to. Security guards and people showed up to check up on them.

Along with the crowd came a very worried looking Oliver.

"Are you guys okay?" Oliver questioned.

"We're fine," Lois told him.

"The lights went out so suddenly," Oliver stated, "And I had no idea where you two disappeared to. What happened anyway?"

"You'd have to ask Lois," Clark said, "I got here at the last minute . . . I have no clue what's going on myself."

Oliver nodded and that was when the guards started asking questions. Finally, after rounds of questioning, they were able to leave, Lois going back to the penthouse with them, at Clark's insistence.

Not long after they got there, yet another guard showed up, insisting on questioning Lois.

Oliver and Clark waited patiently as Lois was interrogated, Clark fighting the urge to kick the guy out. Lois may bug him at times, but she was his best friend and he cared a lot about her.

But she proved that she could handle her own, just as she had so many times before.

"I couldn't ID the guy," Lois was saying. "But he didn't exactly stay around to chat."

"You told Mr. Luthor that you almost caught him," the man, who was a Safetex Security guard, argued. "Yet you expect me to believe that you didn't see anything?"

"Look," Lois said coolly. "Lionel Luthor pays Safetex, what? A gazillion dollars for personal security? So don't blame me if you let a boy scout with an archery badge crash his party."

Clark was about to interfere but sensing the tension, Oliver did so first.

"Ok, I think Ms Lane has made her point," Oliver interrupted. "Wouldn't you say?" The man looked at him and Oliver just smiled. "She'll call you if she remembers anything." The man, realizing he wasn't getting anywhere left.

"Evening," Oliver murmured.

Both men turned their attention back to Lois, who was now smirking on the couch.

"So what aren't you telling him?" Oliver asked curiously.

"I just nabbed the story of my life," Lois said, standing up and pulled out a thick ring. "William Tell is not the only one who walked away with a serious party favor."

Clark examined the ring. "Lois, is that safe to keep? He'll notice it's missing soon enough."

"Oh come now, Smallville," Lois said, "Do you want to nab this guy or not?"

"I do," Clark confirmed. "I mean, the last thing I want is for my mother to be indebted to Lionel Luthor."

"Yeah, well she should've thought of that before she accepted his help with the fundraising," Oliver pointed out. "As for you, Lois . . . I mean, if that guy notices it's missing, he'll track you down. You could make yourself a target."

"I can handle him," Lois insisted.

"Fine," Oliver said, realizing the true stubbornness of Lois Lane, "But if you're really championing the causes of pick-pocketed billionaires, you may want to add a few more to the list."

Clark glanced at Oliver, surprised. "Are you saying that Lionel Luthor isn't the only victim?"

"Over a dozen of Metropolis' who's-who have been hit recently," Oliver informed them.

"Good," Clark replied, "Then we have some leads."

"Not if all the victims were as uncooperative as Lionel Luthor," Oliver said lightly. Seeing their puzzled expressions, he added, "Didn't you find it strange that he didn't call the police?"

Now that Clark thought about it, there hadn't been any sign of the cops. Was that normal?

"Okay, this conversation is getting to be a little too intense," Lois said. "The two of you enjoy the rest of your night . . . and don't think too much about this, Smallville. I'm sure we'll get it settled soon."

"Are you leaving?" Clark asked.

"I do have a front page article that is missing a few details," Lois told them. "So yes, I'm making my way home and before you even say anything, I will get back safely. You stay here. Good night boys."

"Good night Lois," Oliver said.

"Night Lois," Clark said. And they were silent, as they watched her leave.

"She is interesting," Oliver noted when they were alone again.

"It's Lois," Clark sighed. "She's always putting herself in danger like this."

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Oliver said. "She looks like she can take care of herself."

"Yeah, I guess," Clark said slowly. Then he smiled suddenly. "And I think I'm going to take her advice."

"Which advice would that be?" Oliver questioned.

"To just forget about this guy for now," Clark responded, with a cheeky smile. "The party's over and I do believe I owe you an answer, Mr. Queen."

Oliver smiled. "I believe you do . . . however, as our night was cut short, I do have to add in that I'm feeling a bit gypped."

"It doesn't matter," Clark told him. "I'd already made my decision before leather boy interrupted our evening."

Oliver's cool demeanor vanished and Clark was shocked to see a tinge of anxiety creasing the blonde's handsome features. Just as quickly as it appeared, it vanished and Oliver was composed again.

"Okay then," Oliver said. "Let's hear the verdict."

"Oliver," he said slowly. "I don't really know how to say this." Seeing the disappointment in Oliver's chocolate brown eyes, he quickly closed the distance between them.

Pulling the blonde into his arms, he added, "So I've made a decision and I've realized no words are needed after all."

"Clark?" Oliver said, disappointment turning into confusion.

"Ssshhh," Clark said, placing a finger on Oliver's lips. Removing his finger, he leaned forward and captured Oliver's lips with his own.

Oliver froze for a moment but then reciprocated to the kiss and Clark quickly realized that the blonde was the best kisser he had ever had the pleasure of locking lips with. Whatever doubts he had were gone and he just delighted in the pleasure that Oliver's soft lips were bringing him.

Eventually, they had to pull away, the need for air separating them. Oliver was staring at him intensely, brown eyes darkened with lust and Clark had to fight the urge to lick his lips at the sight.

"I have to admit I was not expecting that," Oliver confessed. "But it definitely was not unwelcome. I'm hoping that it means that you want more . . . but if you treat all your friends that way, I don't mind being on that list." He smirked. "I will have to watch your other friends more closely though."

"I want more," Clark confirmed. "I won't deny that I'm nervous as hell . . . but I can't deny that there's something between us." "

"We can take this as slow as you want, Clark," Oliver told him.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Clark said shyly. "We're together then?"

"We are definitely together," Oliver replied, a grin spreading across his face. "You're quite the sneaky one . . . I really thought that you were going to say 'no'."

Clark smiled. "I can be unpredictable too."

"You definitely are," Oliver agreed, sliding his arms around Clark's back.

"So if we're done talking," Clark said suggestively. "Can I kiss you again?"

"You definitely may," Oliver responded.

And as their lips met once more, Clark was content with the decision he had made.

It was the start of something new and Clark couldn't wait to see where it would lead.


	19. 2 Middles Pt 6

The 6th part has arrived. I really appreciate those of you who are still sticking with me on this fic and are still supporting me as I work my way through my table. Thanks so much! I hope you like this part too ... let me know:)

**Title:** A Twist of Fate  
**Pairing/Characters:** Clark Kent/Oliver Queen  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** don't own anything  
**Warnings:** slash  
**Spoilers:** none  
**Summary:** follows "The World Shifts"; Clark sees Ollie again when he goes to drop off some papers for his mother. And is surprised when the blonde asks him out. But the Zoner isn't quite gone and Oliver is not all that he seems.

* * *

Prompt #2 "Middles"

**Part 6**

When Lana Lang opened the paper over breakfast the following morning, she had to stop herself from gasping aloud. The morning had started off pretty crazy and she thought that nothing could top finding out Lex was working on alien technology but apparently, the worst was yet to come.

"Is everything all right?" Lex asked her. Looking up and meeting the concerned blue-gray eyes of her boyfriend, she shook her head.

He gave her a half smile. "Lana, did they put more gossip about us? I know it troubles you but you have to understand . . . it is one of the more troublesome aspects of being in a relationship with me."

Seeing her unchanging expression, he pressed his lips together. "If they said something really bad, I can sic my lawyers on them."

"It's not about us," Lana was quick to assure him. "It's safe to say that they have more interesting news . . ."

"Just tell me," Lex urged. "How bad can it be?"

Turning back to the paper, she read the headline aloud. "Party Brings About Kent-Queen Alliance."

Lex raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Sighing, she continued to read the article. "Lionel Luthor's elaborate affair may have been interrupted midway through due to the interference of an unidentified leather clad thief but that didn't take away from the lavishness of the event. Present were Metropolis' deepest pockets, including the city's newest billionaire, Oliver Queen, CEO of Queen Industries. It is rumored that he is financially supporting the new state senator, Martha Kent, in her bid for Congress."

"I don't understand what's the big deal," Lex commented.

"I'm not finished," Lana told him and continued reading. "However, it seems that Oliver Queen's connection with the Kent family does not end with the Senator. He arrived at the gathering with none other than Senator Kent's only son, Clark Kent, on his arm."

Hearing a sharp gasp, she paused and met the shocked gaze of her boyfriend. Lex wasn't rattled easily so she knew that this was big. Hell, she had been taken back. She had known Clark all her life and never once did she show an interest in men.

"Keep going," Lex told her. "There is more, isn't there?"

"Yeah, there is," Lana replied and turned back to the article. "Though both parties claim that they were nothing but friends, it didn't go unnoticed that they barely left each other's side throughout the course of the night. After the thief's interruption, Mr. Queen didn't leave Mr. Kent's side, even through the interrogations. The duo left together. Whether not the pair is engaged in a romantic relationship is unknown still. At Lex Luthor's recent ball to help the victims of Dark Thursday, Oliver Queen showed up with none other than Martha Kent's chief of staff, Lois Lane but the two were pleasant with each other, their interactions nothing but platonic. As for the Senator's son, there will be a firm eye watching to see what will happen with them next."

Frowning slightly, she finished. "That is all that is about Mr. Queen and Clark specifically."

"Interesting," was all Lex said.

"Interesting?" Lana repeated. "Is that it?"

"Lana," Lex said patiently. "I went to school with Oliver . . . it's no surprise to me that he's bisexual. I don't have personal experience with that but he's never declared he's straight. As for Clark, it's a little surprising, yes, but it's really no big deal. Does it bother you? I suppose these are the kind of issues that really need more exposure to get used to. We have grown up in different environments and I guess your reaction is natural, considering you grew up _here_."

"I'm not homophobic," Lana said quickly. "It's just . . . it's_Clark_."

Lex shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee. "He's moved on . . . and it just happened to be with a male. You've moved on too . . . you _have_moved on, haven't you?"

"Of course Lex," Lana assured him. "I only want to be with you . . . it's just weird, that's all."

"I'm sure you'll get used to it," Lex told her. "It's the initial surprise . . . it'll wear off with time. Besides, we don't know for fact that there is anything going on . . . until then, there is no need to overreact."

"I guess you're right," Lana agreed. "It's no big deal."

Lex returned to his breakfast and the subject was dropped. But Lana couldn't forget . . . the words were one thing but there had been an accompanying picture that Lana hadn't mentioned.

The picture was of none other than Clark and Oliver but the real shocker was the smile that was on Clark's face. A genuine, beautiful, heart-stopping smile . . . she hadn't seen him smile like that in a long time. No wonder the article was speculating that there was more.

But it didn't bother her. She was with Lex . . . and she was _happy_with Lex. Yes, he was honest with her . . . he cared about her . . . Lex, unlike Clark, would never hurt her.

It didn't matter to her what Clark Kent did or who he did it with.

But then why wasn't the nagging feeling in her heart going away?

Outwardly, Lex pretended as if the subject was dropped but it was plaguing him as much as it was Lana. _Oliver and Clark? _Of course his former best friend would find comfort in his childhood nemesis of all people.

And for them to be engaged in a romantic relationship? Since when was Clark interested in men? Certainly not when he was friends with Lex . . . at that time, Lana was the only name that spilled from his lips. There were a few distractions but it always came back to Lana.

Now,_Oliver?_Oliver Queen was nothing like Lana Lang . . . what could Clark possibly see in that asshole? The blonde had spent much of their youth tormenting Lex and from what he saw at his own ball, he hadn't changed.

Certainly Clark was too smart to fall for his routine? At least he thought so._Relax . . . as far as you know, they could've just been going as friends. He might've asked and Clark was worried that if he said no, Queen wouldn't back his mother. Yeah, that's it. _

Until he found out more about this so-called Kent-Queen alliance, he was not going to make any assumptions.

Anyway, Clark was hardly civil to him . . . why should he care what the younger man did in his free time? They weren't friends and Clark had made that plenty clear several times.

So if he wanted to mess around with Oliver Queen, fine . . . he'd only see what a mistake he made later when Queen showed his true colors.

Lex certainly didn't care . . . he had a gorgeous girlfriend and he was plenty busy with Luthorcorp and uncovering that new piece of alien technology.

Clark Kent was the furthest thing from his mind.

Clark Kent, who was too busy with his own life to realize that he was on the minds of the residents in the Luthor mansion.

His night had gone well . . . he had stayed with Oliver for a bit and left approximately an hour after Lois had. He had chores to do in the morning and he was still determined to find that necklace but Oliver said he would call him soon.

Clark would certainly be looking forward to that call.

He did a get a call the next day but it was from a very worried Chloe. Concerned at the tone of her voice, he zipped to the Planet, where she was waiting for him. She filled him in on the situation with Lois and their necklace thief.

"Lois really is on a warpath," Clark said, shaking his head. "I can't believe that she is still pursuing this story."

"Can you go and keep an eye on her Clark?" Chloe requested. "If he decides to make a reappearance, I don't want her to get hurt."

"I can do that," Clark promised. "I'll make sure Lois doesn't get hurt."

Chloe nodded, looking relieved and then a slow smile spread across her face. "So what about you? I know Lois had an interesting encounter yesterday but how did your date with Oliver go? The two of you made the papers this morning."

Clark blushed and nodded. He had seen the article and he had been a little worried but they were just speculations. And he hadn't gotten any nasty phone calls yet so it seemed to be going okay.

"Really well," Clark admitted, lowering his voice. After all, he was still in a newsroom. There were ears everywhere.

"Did you give him your decision?" Chloe asked eagerly.

"I did," Clark told her. Seeing her expectant expression, he grinned. "I might've kissed him and told him I wanted more."

"Clark Kent!" Chloe said excitedly. "I am impressed . . . so you two are together now?" He just smiled and nodded.

"That's great," she said sincerely. "It's about time you got some happiness in your life."

"Thank you, Chloe," Clark said gratefully. "I really appreciated your advice."

"That's what I'm here for, Kent," Chloe teased. "Now, I really want details but I have to make sure my cousin is safe first . . . we'll talk later?"

"Definitely," Clark told her. They exchanged goodbyes and Clark went off to track Lois.

Finding her was easy and she was busy working on an article.

"Lois," Clark said, catching her attention. "Are you okay? I heard what happened."

"Let me guess," Lois said, "Chloe asked you to babysit me?"

"She's just worried about you," Clark protested and Lois gave him a small smile.

"I know that," Lois responded. "But I can take care of myself."

"You seem to be doing a fantastic job so far," a voice commented from the entrance. Clark and Lois spun around to see Oliver standing there, smirking.

"Oliver?" Clark said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I was actually looking for you," Oliver told him. "What's going on?"

"Lois' ring got stolen," Clark said, ignoring Lois' glare and quickly filled him in on what he found out.

Oliver frowned at the story and glanced at Lois. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Lois cut in. "I am a reporter . . . this is part of my job."

"Yes, you are a reporter," Oliver agreed, with an easy smile. He picked up the paper on the desk. "But I didn't realize that putting your life at danger was part of the job description."

"The greater the risk, the greater the reward," Lois responded, not the least bit fazed.

"The Green Arrow Bandit," Oliver read and smirked. "Doesn't exactly roll of the tongue, does it?"

"Does his name really matter?" Clark interjected. "This guy's a danger."

"I don't know, Clark," Oliver joked. "This guy steals your mom's necklace and then gasses your two best friends, all within a 24-hour period? I'd say he's got a thing for you."

"When you're my editor, I'm sure I'll remember to care what you think," Lois interrupted.

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "You know that whole sugar-and-spice thing? It never really took with you did it?"

"Not in the least," Clark agreed, chuckling.

Lois rolled her eyes. "Look, Green Arrow, green eggs and ham . . . it doesn't really matter what I call this guy. I'm gonna have his face plastered all over the front page soon enough."

"Well, unless I'm missing something," Oliver stated, "Without that ring, you're not nearly as close to ID'ing this guy as you claim to be."

"Yeah, that," Lois responded. "Well, I might have stretched the truth just a little."

"Okay, well, you know it's a good thing that the Inquisitor doesn't pride itself on integrity," Oliver laughed, waving the newspaper.

"Ollie, I will find this guy," Lois said determinedly. "And Smallville over here is helping too . . . I'm sure the three of us can figure something out."

Oliver turned to Clark, who was watching the exchange, amused. His expression changed instantly

"Clark," Oliver said, worriedly, "Are you sure you want to get yourself involved in this?"

"Ollie, Chloe and I have been doing this sort of thing for a long time," Clark told him. "Relax."

Oliver didn't seem convinced. "Listen, I don't like the idea of you dangling yourself as bait in front of this guy," Oliver said, gently stroking his face. "I mean, anyone after the Green Arrow's gonna come after you, if they find out you're on the search party." He briefly glanced at Lois. "You too Lois . . . in fact, you more than Clark, considering your byline is on that article."

"Oliver," Clark said patiently. "If anyone can handle this Green Arrow, it's me." Oliver's unhappy expression didn't change and Clark just smiled reassuringly. His new boyfriend had no idea of the powers he possessed so of course, he would be concerned.

"Besides," Lois chipped in, "Anyone after the Green Arrow is a friend of mine, and I will be sitting front and center with them when they lock this guy up."

"Wouldn't want you on my jury," Oliver muttered.

"Meaning . . .?" Lois asked.

"Well," Oliver noted. "You know, I thought we did away with the 'shoot first, ask questions later' mentality with covered wagons."

"Oh come on," Lois said incredulously. "Don't tell me you're some kind of bleeding-heart pacifist."

"And that's worse than a knee-jerk fascist?" Oliver shot back.

"Okay, okay," Clark said, interfering. "Let's all calm down . . . no need to argue."

Oliver visibly calmed down and smiled seductively at Clark, wrapping his arms around his back.

"You're right . . . but you need to relax too," Oliver suggested. "Forget about this guy for the weekend. I can have you in Cancun in time for the sunset tonight, sipping margaritas. What do you say?" Clark blushed at the look in his eyes but wasn't able to give a response.

"Ollie, as much as I'm thrilled that the two of are shacking up," Lois said. "I don't think Smallville can be your boytoy . . . we need him here. The only person he'll be seeing this weekend is into leather and has a perverted fetish for archery."

"Yeah," Clark said apologetically. "I do have work to do . . . rain check?"

Oliver nodded but there was an emotion in his eyes that Clark couldn't quite place. He figured he would ask later . . . right now, he had someone to track.

"I have to go now," Clark said, "But will I see you later?"

"You can see me whenever you want," Oliver said, a smile emerging on his face.

Kissing him lightly, Clark smiled. "I'll call you when this mess is over."

"I'll be looking forward to it," Oliver responded. Giving him one last kiss, he turned to Lois, who was looking quite pleased. "Bye Lois."

"Bye Smallville," she replied.

Clark left and headed back to the Planet, where he told Chloe that Lois was okay. He knew that she worried about her cousin so he wanted to tell her.

"Good," Chloe said.

"Did you find out anything new?" Clark questioned.

"I did," Chloe said, handing him a file. "I was tapping into Lionel's security firm to see if we could find anything. And it looks like Lionel's rocks weren't the only recent casualty."

Clark looked up from the file and met her gaze.

"Over a dozen of their clients have been hit," Chloe explained.

"Oliver said that there were other billionaires who had items stolen," Clark remembered. "But I didn't know that they were all Safetex clients." It did, however, make sense to why that security guard was so desperate to get answers from Lois.

"Yeah, well, for all the money they're getting paid for security," Chloe quipped. "They're not really keeping their clients _secure_."

"Do the police have any leads?" Clark questioned.

"The police don't know anything," Chloe responded. "Not a single crime report has been filed, not even from Lionel."

"Oliver said something like that too," Clark sighed.

"Your boyfriend seems to be extremely informed on the situation," Chloe commented.

"I wish I knew half as much," Clark replied wryly. "We need to find this guy . . . the sooner, the better."

"What are you going to do?" Chloe questioned.

"Talk to Lionel," Clark answered. "See if I can get some answers." He didn't like the man and even though Lionel knew his secret, he didn't trust him just yet. But that was the only logical source.

"Good luck," Chloe offered, noticing his reluctance.

"Thanks" he replied and with that, he was gone. His first stop was Luthorcorp, where Lionel was exiting the building phone to his ear.

Seeing Clark, he smiled. "Clark. What a good surprise." Lionel offered his hand and Clark shook it in greeting. "What brings you here?"

"My mom was pretty shaken up after the party," Clark started.

"Oh yeah, I know," Lionel said. "But in spite of the impromptu entertainment, your mother made a terrific impression on some very influential people."

"She wasn't the only one," Clark replied.

"Walk me to my car, will you?" Lionel said and Clark walked by his side as they approached the waiting vehicle. "Don't worry, Clark. My security team is making a very thorough investigation."

"Unlike the police?" Clark questioned.

Lionel just laughed in response.

"Tell me," Clark continued, "Why wouldn't you report something _that_valuable if it was stolen?"

"Well, I'd rather not let the entire city know that I'm a sitting duck for some acrobatic archer," Lionel responded. "It's not wise to advertise our vulnerabilities, it is, Clark?"

Clark had to refrain from frowning. At times like this he was very nervous about Lionel's knowledge of his secret, not to mention his weakness.

"You're talking about some very expensive vulnerabilities," Clark said, handing him the file, trying to focus on the issue at hand.

"Ooh, Fabregé Egg," Lionel said, scanning the file. "Bishop's Miter, 14th century. This is big stuff."

"Not the kind of stuff you find in your local pawn-shop window," Clark told him.

"Here's something that might interest you," Lionel said, handing back the file. "Unless you've noticed this already. There's only one name on the Safetex client list that hasn't been hit already. I don't want to be late. You find it, huh?"

Clark watched as Lionel entered the car and left. Turning back to the list, he saw that Lionel was indeed correct.

If his deductions were correct, this would be the next stop of the Green Arrow. There was a pattern to his thievery and Clark planned to put an end to it . . . tonight.

Tonight, he would confront the Green Arrow.


	20. 2 Middles Pt 7

This is the second to last part. I hope you all like it ... enjoy and let me know what you think!

**Title:** A Twist of Fate  
**Pairing/Characters:** Clark Kent/Oliver Queen  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** don't own anything  
**Warnings:** slash  
**Spoilers:** none  
**Summary:** follows "The World Shifts"; Clark sees Ollie again when he goes to drop off some papers for his mother. And is surprised when the blonde asks him out. But the Zoner isn't quite gone and Oliver is not all that he seems.

* * *

Prompt #2 "Middles"

**Part 7**

Oliver Queen, clad in his Green Arrow costume, stood on a rooftop, watching his target below. Somehow, he had managed to escape Lois that afternoon and now, he had some work to do.

He aimed his arrow at the second building and used the cable to get across to the other side.

Once inside, he used one of his special arrows to dispense the laser security. Examining the necklace, he slowly pocketed and turned, ready to leave.

And froze. Because he wasn't alone in the room. Now, he was facing none other than his boyfriend, who was walking toward him. _Oh crap. _Somehow, he had to get out of his situation, without hurting Clark. Too bad he had no idea how.

"Who are you?" Clark demanded.

"Haven't you heard?" Oliver said, thankful his voice was masked by his distorter. "I'm the Green Arrow."

Clark didn't seem bothered. "Well," his boyfriend said. "I hope you've enjoyed your cult status while it lasted."

_Clark, please don't make me do this. _

"I think you're taking the whole neighborhood watch thing a bit too seriously," Oliver said. He tried to walk past the brunette but was stopped by a hand on his chest, pushing him backwards

_I'm so sorry, Clark. _He didn't want to hurt his boyfriend but he couldn't risk being unmasked. If he could just push Clark down, he could leave and nobody would get hurt.

He lifted his hand in a punch but his hand was caught by Clark's. And was shocked when he found he couldn't move.

Effortlessly, Clark threw him across the room and he must've hit something when he landed, because the alarms were set off. But he was too focused on what had just happened with Clark.

Clark, who was staring at the Green Arrow, standing still as the alarms continued to blare. He had been waiting for the Green Arrow and as suspected, he turned up.

The Green Arrow got up slowly.

"That was fun," the Green Arrow commented. "Looks like I'm not the only one with a secret." Clark tilted his head in confusion at that statement.

"I hate to break it to you tough guy, but you're on the wrong side," the Green Arrow told him, with a smirk. _Why does that smirk seem so familiar? _

"I'm not sure the police would agree," Clark responded.

"Look around you, Beav," the Green Arrow said, with a wave of his arm. "The days of the good guy running the show are over."

In a smooth move, the Green Arrow fired an arrow but Clark caught it easily. This definitely threw the Green Arrow back and Clark's eyes drifted from the arrow in his hand to the shocked expression of the man in front of him.

Hearing footsteps, the Green Arrow fired another arrow but the guard he fired it at wasn't so invulnerable.

When the arrow hit its target, they heard a moan and Clark spun around, quickly making his way toward the fallen man.

The security guard nodded, gesturing toward the window and Clark looked back to see that the now empty area.

The Green Arrow had escaped.

_What the hell was that? _ Oliver didn't stop until he reached his penthouse and was just too taken aback at the whole situation.

Clark had caught his arrow with one hand and the sharp point hadn't even pieced his skin. Apparently, there was more to his new boyfriend than he thought. Fortunately, Clark got distracted with the guard so he could escape but otherwise, he was extremely close to being unmasked.

_Who would've thought? _Certainly not him . . . Clark Kent was definitely no ordinary farm boy.

"_If anyone can handle this Green Arrow, it's me." _Clark really wasn't kidding when he said that.

So what was he going to do now?

_How could I have let him get away? _Thoughts of the Green Arrow plagued Clark all night long and he could barely sleep.

He had slipped up, had let himself get distracted and the Green Arrow had managed to escape. What was worse was that the Green Arrow knew that there was something unusual about him and so even though he hadn't seen who was underneath the glasses, he knew who _he_was.

The first thing he did in the morning was go see Chloe, who he filled in on the situation. She was stunned too.

"So, how'd you let this guy slip through your fingers?" she wanted to know.

"This Green Arrow Bandit's got a lot of gadgets," Clark replied.

"Gadgets?" Chloe repeated, "Against the Man of Steel?"

"He's good, all right?" Clark said, not wanting to admit his own stupidity.

"Fine," Chloe said, "Backing off." She shook her head. "The Green Arrow Bandit? Is that really the name Lois came up with? If you ask me, I'd lose the 'Bandit' but not my story."

"You know," Clark said curiously. "With your competitive streak, I'm surprised you forfeited this one to Lois."

"Ha!" Chloe said, as they approached her desk. "Lois? Competition? I'm chalking this one up to pro bono."

"Yeah, right," Clark said, smiling.

"Okay, so idle hands aren't really my thing," Chloe conceded. "I got the Safetex report on the arrows. They're made from an advanced titanium alloy that is untraceable." Clark refrained from groaning aloud . . . this guy was intelligent, he had to give him that.

"What about the ring?" Clark asked, trying to be optimistic.

"None of the shots I scanned on my computer came out to have a clean image," Chloe responded. And then she grinned wickedly. "However, I may have forgotten to mention to Lois that my computer is compiling them to render a new one."

Clark chuckled. "Not competitive huh?"

"A girl's got to do what a girl's got to do," Chloe replied.

"I'll just be happy when we find this guy," Clark said, a slight frown creasing his features. He would've said more but his cell phone went off at the moment.

Smiling apologetically at Chloe, he picked it up.

"Kent," he answered.

"Hey Clark." It was Oliver.

"Oliver, hi," Clark replied. "What's up?"

"I just didn't hear from you after you left yesterday," Oliver replied. "And I want to see how you're doing."

"I'm okay," Clark told him. "And you?"

"Not too bad," Oliver said. "Just sorting some stuff out . . . any leads on that Green Arrow?"

"None," Clark lied. "Yesterday, I didn't really get to focus on the case but I'm working on it."

Oliver sounded off as he replied, "That's too bad."

"Yeah," Clark agreed. "Anyway, I have to go . . . got some stuff to do but I'll call you later?"

"Works for me," Oliver said. Saying goodbye, Clark hung up and turned back to Chloe, who was watching him with a bemused expression on her face.

"Lying to the boyfriend already?" Chloe asked.

"It's not like I can tell him the truth," Clark pointed out. "He'd freak . . ." Clark shook his head. "I don't know how I could've believed I can get into another relationship . . . the cycle has started again."

"Clark, don't doubt your instincts now," Chloe said quickly. "I'm sure you'll get over this . . . you two are still new. Don't give up on what has barely even started."

"I guess you're right," Clark said. Truth be told, he really liked Oliver and wasn't willing to part with him just yet. He really wanted to see where this relationship was going . . . he could already tell Oliver was different than Lana.

Maybe, in due time, he would even be able to tell the blonde his secret. But he had to take it a day at a time. Something he hadn't done before but he was ready to try.

Chloe smiled, ready to say something but her cell phone cut her off.

She glanced at the ID and smiled. "It's Lois," she told Clark and he nodded understandingly.

"Lois hey," she said. Suddenly her expression changed and she quickly turned to Clark. "Clark, she's in trouble."

His eyes widened and he quickly got out of the Planet, heading at full speed to Lois' apartment. Entering, he found he was too late . . . the cell phone on the ground was the only sign that Lois had been there.

There was a knock on the door and his boyfriend's familiar voice filled the room.

"Lois?"

Looking up at Oliver, he frowned. "Looks like someone took her," he said.

"Took her?" Oliver repeated, "What are you talking about? Who would do that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Clark stated. "The Green Arrow."

Oliver turned his back to Clark. "What makes you think he'd have anything to do with this?"

Clark scoffed. "He's wanted all over town for armed robbery," Clark reminded him. "Lois is the one who publicly threatened to unmask the guy. I guess he doesn't live by a code of honor."

"Because it's not the same as yours?" Oliver challenged, spinning suddenly. Brown eyes met green and Clark was taken aback at the bitterness in Oliver's tone.

"Maybe," Oliver went on. "If you were as interested in finding out about this guy as you were in catching him, you would've realized that everything he's stolen so far has been bought off the black market."

"You're saying Lionel's necklace is . . .?" Clark trailed off.

"Yeah, that's exactly what's I'm saying," Oliver responded. "You've been on this hunt to return it to its original thief."

Clark pressed his lips together. "You think Lionel took her?"

"I think there are a lot of people out there that would go to any length to catch the Green Arrow," Oliver told him.

A part of him was wondering why Oliver was defending the Green Arrow so strongly. It was confusing but before he could ask, his cell phone went off.

Oliver's did too. "I gotta go," Oliver muttered but Clark wasn't paying attention, too busy picking up his own phone call, even more focused when he saw his best friend's name on the caller ID.

"Chloe," he said, "It's too late. There's no sign of her."

"Well," Chloe's voice came from the other end. "I might have something that will help . . . the image of the ring finally rendered and I'm sending it to you right now." There was a beeping and Clark saw the image, the blood draining from his face, and he was immensely relieved this was a phone conversation.

"It's a family crest," Chloe continued, "the only problem is ye old crest-makers weren't very creative. I mean, there's thousands of them and they're all practically identical. It's going to take me a while to track this one down."

"I've seen this before," Clark managed to say.

And he sped off, ignoring Chloe's voice calling out his name repeatedly.

He reached his destination within minutes . . . Oliver Queen's penthouse. Entering into the main living room and his eyes fell upon the crest that he saw in the picture Chloe sent him.

Switching to x-ray vision, he scanned the room and his eyes fell upon a particular area. The huge clock was apparently a sliding door and using a bit of force, he pushed it apart. Behind the door was a huge assortment of archery equipment and gadgets. He walked in slowly and approached a table, where several newspaper articles detailing the exploits of the Green Arrow laid.

On an overhead monitor, he saw a locator, which was tracking the location of a SafeTex vehicle.

How could he have not seen this coming? His new boyfriend . . . the Green Arrow. He _knew_he had seen that smirk before and that explained why Ollie was so protective of the Green Arrow. It also explained why he sounded so off on the phone.

Clark groaned . . . this was going to get complicated fast. What was he going to do?

Well, he knew what his immediate course of action was and that was to make sure that Lois was okay.

To his surprise, he found both Lois and Oliver together, him decked out in his Green Arrow gear. He was relieved she was okay . . . apparently, Oliver had managed to save her. But his relief was temporary when he noticed Lois was dangerously close to unmasking Oliver.

Though he didn't want to do it, he couldn't let his boyfriend be exposed so he aimed his heat vision at the lights, knocking them out one by one. The darkness allowed the Green Arrow to escape and Clark too sped away after taking one last look at the scene.

Standing in the middle of the road, he waited patiently as Oliver's motorbike made its way to him. The motorbike stopped in front of him.

"Oliver Queen," Clark said slowly. "You owe me one."

The figure froze and removed his helmet, and he was met with the brown eyes of his boyfriend. At least, he thought he was his boyfriend . . . he didn't know where they stood and he was a little too nervous to ask.

"That was you on the roof?" Oliver asked, completely oblivious to his thought process. Clark didn't say anything, just stared at him.

"Why'd you let me get away?" Oliver questioned.

Clark raised an arrow and handed it to him. "I'm not sure Lois would understand why her new friend leads a double life," he said seriously.

"Or why one of her other best friends does the same thing?" Oliver retorted, taking the arrow. "I think we're even." Oliver dropped his gaze, putting the arrow away.

"We'll be even when you return what you stole from Lionel," Clark said calmly, effectively gaining his attention once more.

Clark wanted to say more, ask more questions but instead, he just turned around and walked away, knowing that Oliver's eyes were trained on him the entire time.

Finding an isolated area, he supersped back home. He was miserable . . . he may have gotten answers but in the process, he had lost his boyfriend.

Why would Oliver want to be with him anymore? He wasn't normal . . . he had seen him have crazy abilities . . . nobody would want to be with someone like him.

Clark entered his loft and reflected on the past couple of days. He thought it could be different this time around but it would never be different. Even if Oliver and he had a chance, Oliver would have questions . . . questions he couldn't answer just yet.

He was only hoping that Oliver would keep what he had seen to himself. Otherwise, he would be in even bigger trouble. Granted, he had Oliver's secret in his hands too but his was so much more dangerous.

But he knew that he would never reveal Oliver's secret to anyone, including Chloe. _Chloe._Clark groaned when he realized that she had the photos . . . but if he was lucky, she hadn't analyzed them just yet.

Clark knew what he had to do, no matter how much he abhorred the idea.

He waited until everyone was gone and then snuck into the Daily Planet and found his best friend's computer easily. Hacking in was not as hard as he thought and soon, all her files of the ring were deleted. And he got rid of the back-ups too.

Though he was completely sickened with himself, he knew that this was just a necessary step. _I'm sorry, Chloe. _He knew what it was like to keep a secret and he just couldn't betray Oliver's.

Once at home again, he went straight to bed. The phone calls didn't stop and he ended up just switching of his phone. He really didn't want to talk to anyone.

Right now, he wanted to forget and just get some sleep.

He was probably overreacting. Oliver hadn't said anything yet . . . he knew he should talk to him before making any assumptions or rash decisions but he didn't have the courage to confront him just yet.

So he'd do it in the morning, if he got the nerve.

_You're lying. _He probably was . . . he was never good at talking about his powers.

Maybe some people were just meant to be alone. With that thought, he closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him.

_Damn you Kent, pick up. _Oliver glared at his phone as yet another call went to the answering machine. Before it had rung . . . now it just went straight to the voicemail, making Oliver believe Clark had switched off his phone.

It was late . . . he should really be in bed. But Clark had left so suddenly and he needed to hear the brunette's voice. Not once did Clark ask about their relationship and Oliver desperately wanted to find out where they stood.

To find out that Clark had these powers just made him more amazing in his eyes but he didn't know how Clark felt about him being the Green Arrow. He didn't seem to approve of his alter ego.

_He still saved you from Lois though. _That thought alone comforted him but it wasn't good enough. He really liked Clark . . . and he didn't want to lose him because of this.

_There's no point in wasting your time . . . he obviously needs time. Get some sleep and confront him in the morning. _

That was exactly what he would do. Clark didn't seem like the confrontation type but he handled confrontations just fine. He wanted answers and he was going to get them . . . from Clark. If the brunette didn't want to talk about his abilities, fine.

He wanted to know about their _relationship_and he was not going to be left hanging.

Pleased with himself, he slipped into bed. Tomorrow, he would get some answers.

And hoped that by the end of the day, he'd still have a boyfriend.


	21. 2 Middles Pt 8

The final part to my current prompt. Thanks to everyone who has been so supportive through this current series. I appreciated all the kind words and nice feedback. So I hope you enjoy this part too! Let me know what you think!

**Title:** A Twist of Fate  
**Pairing/Characters:** Clark Kent/Oliver Queen  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** don't own anything  
**Warnings:** slash  
**Spoilers:** none  
**Summary:** follows "The World Shifts"; Clark sees Ollie again when he goes to drop off some papers for his mother. And is surprised when the blonde asks him out. But the Zoner isn't quite gone and Oliver is not all that he seems.

* * *

Prompt #2 "Middles"

**Part 8**

Morning came far too soon for Clark's liking. But as much as he wanted to, he knew he couldn't avoid the world.

So he got up and got ready. He did, however, prolong venturing out of the farm. His chores were done slower than usual and he was relieved his mother wasn't around to witness his odd behavior. Because he didn't want to lie to his mom but in this case, the truth behind his moody behavior just wasn't possible.

When he finally gathered up the nerve to check his cell phone, he was shocked to see that the missed calls weren't from Chloe but from Oliver too. In fact, most of the missed calls were from Oliver. Who happened to leave several messages on his voicemail too, each one more frustrated than the last.

Why would Oliver be trying to reach him though? He sounded almost frantic in the last message. _Probably he wants to make sure that you don't spill his secret. _

Even though that was most likely the right answer, he couldn't help but hope that Oliver may be trying to salvage their relationship.

_Come on, Kent . . . don't be so idealistic. You were together for a couple of days and you haven't even been out on an official date. He's Oliver Queen . . . he could have anyone in the world. Why would he be sitting around pining for you? _

He hated the cruelty of his subconscious and hated it even more because it spoke the truth.

Pushing thoughts of Oliver away temporarily, Clark decided that he had to go pay his best friend a visit. He knew that she worried about him and mentally chastised himself for not calling her sooner.

The Daily Planet was full of life when he got there. Reporters were running around frantically. It was usually busy but today, it was more crazier than usual.

Finding his best friend in the crowd, he made his way to her.

"Chloe, what's all the buzz?" he asked.

"Seven stolen artifacts were anonymously returned to the Met, the Tate and the Louvre," Chloe informed him, while searching through some files. "Looks like you've got some friendly competition in the knight-in-shining-armor arena."

"This guy does a couple good things, and he goes from villain to hero overnight?" Clark asked incredulously.

"Clark, every time he strikes some corrupt tycoon," Chloe responded, "An anonymous donation to some charity mysteriously appears the next day."

"You don't care how many laws are broken to get it there?" Clark demanded. Oliver's methods were shady and no matter how much good he may be doing, Clark didn't like the means of which he was willing to go to.

"Well, I guess that's just the price of justice," Chloe said, shrugging. "I mean, if you ask me, he's a modern-day Robin Hood." She grinned. "That still doesn't mean I'm not dying to find out who he is, though." Clark watched guiltily as she made her way to her computer.

"Oh hey," she said suddenly. "I never heard back from you after I sent you the picture of that crest."

"I kind of ran into a dead end," he lied.

"That's funny," Chloe said, her eyes on her computer screen. "So did I. All of my files on the ring are gone . . . including the backup files." Clark turned away, not wanting to face her. He could feel her staring at him though. "Clark?"

He turned and met her gaze. "Just don't look into him, Chloe."

Chloe gasped. "You know who he is, don't you?" she asked, smiling.

"As a favor to me," Clark pleaded. "Please don't."

"And he knows who you are," Chloe concluded. His best friend always had been too smart for her own good. "Well, I guess there's some sort of secret code of honor among superheroes."

Clark didn't really like being put in the same category as the Green Arrow but he figured that the guy had saved Lois. He couldn't be all that bad . . . and besides, he was certain _Oliver_was a good person.

"I'm sorry," he couldn't help saying. "I didn't want to do . . . that."

"Clark, you know better than anyone what it's like to keep a secret," Chloe replied warmly. "I don't blame you for wanting to keep his . . . I'm not upset."

"Thanks, Chloe," Clark said, extremely grateful for his understanding best friend. He must've done something good for the fates to give him Chloe Sullivan as his best friend.

"You're more than welcome, Clark," Chloe replied. She smiled. "So how's that boyfriend of yours?"

Clark's heart clenched. "I haven't actually talked to him," he admitted.

"You should," Chloe advised. "I mean, he doesn't know about your heroic tendencies . . . he may be wondering where you disappeared to."

_I doubt it. _"Yeah, you're right," Clark agreed. "But I'll talk to him later . . . if you don't mind, I'd like to spend some time with my best friend. Got some free time to go for lunch?"

Chloe beamed. "I definitely have some free time. Let's go."

Chloe grabbed her purse and the two of them left together. For a little longer, he would avoid Oliver . . . they'd talk eventually. Just not right now.

Unbeknownst to him, while he was in Metropolis with Chloe, Oliver was spending time searching Smallville for him.

After checking the farm to find it empty, Oliver headed to the Talon. Clark was usually hanging out with Lois or Chloe and they lived in the apartment above the popular hangout. So it seemed logical that he would be there.

While he didn't find Clark, he did run into Lois, who invited him for a cup of coffee. She seemed bouncy so he decided he couldn't turn her down. When they were seated with their drinks, he was given the reason for her cheerfulness.

She handed him the day's edition of the Inquisitor, the front-page article's title being "Kidnapped by the Green Arrow". But it was the byline that was the important part. Reported by Lois Lane.

"What do we have here?" Oliver said, smiling.

"Yeah," Lois said, "Not bad for a rookie, huh?"

"That's really incredible," Oliver commented. "You know you have every newspaper in the country calling this guy the Green Arrow." He lifted his head to meet her eyes. "He's got a real following."

"Yeah, well, so did Charles Manson," Lois noted.

Oliver paused and tried to find the right words. "I know this is a rare moment for you, but maybe you're overreacting," he told her. "It's not like this guy's a killer."

Lois didn't even flinch though. "Ollie," she said calmly. "He's a threat to Metropolis, and I'm not gonna stop until I find out who he is. Trust me. You don't know the Green Arrow like I do." She stood up and walked off, presumably to get more coffee.

Oliver kept his expression neutral but was inwardly frowning. _If you only knew Lois. _But he was really glad she didn't. He really didn't want to picture her reaction if she had found out last night that he was the one behind the glasses.

_Thank God for Clark. _Clark . . . who he still hadn't heard from. He was a little annoyed at the avoidance tactic. What did Clark think he was going to do? Expose him to the world?

_He thinks I'm going to tell everyone about his powers. _The realization hit like a ton of bricks and it _hurt_. That was why Clark was avoiding him . . . Oliver couldn't believe it. Did he really think so low of Ollie's character?

_Unless he has had some bad experiences in the past to confirm that nobody can be trusted. _Oliver was saddened by this idea but more determined than ever to see Clark and assure him that his secret was safe with him.

Lois returned with more coffee and took her seat. "So Ollie," she said, "Not that I'm not thrilled with the company but why are you here?"

"I was actually looking for Clark," Oliver confessed. "I can't seem to reach him by phone so I thought he may be around. He wasn't at the farm either."

"He's probably at the Planet," Lois replied.

"The Planet?" Oliver echoed.

"With Chloe," Lois explained. "The two of them are inseparable . . . either he's with her or she knows where he is."

Oliver felt a sudden surge of jealousy. He was yet to meet the elusive Chloe Sullivan, Lois' cousin and Clark's best friend, but she seemed too close to his boyfriend for his own liking. And since he hadn't met her, it was worse because he couldn't even size her up.

"Clark and Chloe are close then," he said lightly, trying not to betray any of his underlying anxiety. _I wonder if Chloe knows about his powers. _

"Yeah, they're best friends," Lois said. Noticing his expression, she added, "But they're just friends . . . I know it sounds crazy but they're completely platonic. I mean, there were feelings once but there hasn't been for a while."

"I'm not worried," he said, lying smoothly.

Lois smirked. "Sure you're not . . . either way, you have nothing to worry about."

"Okay, Lois," Oliver replied, with a grin. He acted as if the news meant nothing to him but he was cheering on the inside. Clark didn't have feelings for Chloe.

Hopefully, he still wanted to be with him. And there was only one way to find out.

It was evening before Clark made it back to his farm and he still hadn't spoken with Oliver. He felt bad for avoiding the blonde like he was but running away from a problem was more his style than taking it head on. It was a bad habit of his but it was one he couldn't seem to quite break.

Making his way up the stairs to his loft, he froze when he reached the top. Because sitting comfortably behind the desk was none other than the man he had been avoiding.

"I didn't realize I was such a fascinating subject," Oliver commented. He waved the newspaper. "You've been reading up on me. You and Lois ought to start a fan club." Oliver clasped his hands together, not seeming the least inclined to move.

"You gonna tell her?" Clark questioned, making his way toward the older man.

"I don't know, Clark," Oliver said. Gesturing to his surroundings, he added, "You know, you seem to be doing a pretty good job skating by with this farm-boy charade."

"Were you going to ever tell me?" Clark asked.

"I think the question works both ways," Oliver noted. "Were you?"

"Maybe . . . eventually," Clark said.

"I could give you the same answer," Oliver responded.

"But would it be the truth?" Clark wanted to know. He sighed. "You can't really be with someone unless they know who you are . . . trust me, I've tried."

"You lost her to Lex," Oliver deduced. He didn't say anything but his silence was answer enough. Oliver stood up suddenly, his 6'3" frame matching Clark's.

"What is it about me that bothers you Clark?" Oliver asked. "Because you seem uncomfortable around me now and I don't understand. Do you think I'm just another silver-spoon-fed rich boy? Or is it because I'm not willing to play the martyr like you?"

"I don't understand," Clark said, puzzled.

"You seem to isolate yourself," Oliver observed. "And I'm assuming that's because you're afraid to get too close to anyone, should they discover your powers . . . I don't do that. I wanted you from the moment I saw you, Clark and I had no qualms about going after you. You must've seen that by the way I asked you out when you came to drop off those papers."

"But we're not talking about us," Clark interjected before he could go further. "We're talking about your friendship with Lois. She seems to like and trust you . . . and if you keep playing these games, sooner or later, you're going to hurt her. You know that."

"Well you seem to have all the answers," Oliver noted. He reached into his jacket and pulled out Lionel's necklace. "So I guess it's a good thing I've decided to put this in safer hands." He handed him the necklace and Clark took it. Oliver then walked past him, heading toward the steps. "For the record, Lionel bought that off a notorious Bosnian warlord . . . used it to launder Luthorcorp money," he finished.

"So why give it to me?" Clark asked. This stopped Oliver in his tracks and he turned to meet Clark's gaze.

"Well, you seem to have a crystal-clear idea of what's right and what's wrong," Oliver said. "You decide who it belongs to."

"It's not as clear as it used to be," Clark confessed. He was confused . . . he was so used to the world being black and white that finding out that it was actually mostly gray was difficult.

"You really think it's right to steal, as long as it goes to a good cause?" Clark asked.

"That the end justifies the means?" Oliver said, giving him a hard stare. "Absolutely yes."

"I'll never feel the way," Clark declared. He knew that much for certain. Oliver's expression remained unchanged but he didn't leave either.

Glancing between the necklace and the blonde, Clark remembered Oliver's words from the previous night.

"You said you didn't owe me one," Clark said. "So why are you really here?"

Oliver closed the distance between them. "Clark, you have abilities I couldn't even dream of. And I admire that you use them to save the people you're close to."

"But?" Clark persisted. He had a feeling the older man wasn't done.

He was right.

"But there's a whole world of people out there Clark," Oliver stated, "They need us. With your potential . . . you can't wait for them to come to you." He paused. "When you're ready to do something about that . . . you let me know."

"It's complicated, Oliver," Clark said slowly. "It's not that I don't_want_to do more . . . at this point of my life, I can't."

"It's an open-ended offer," Oliver was quick to say. "Whenever you're ready . . . I'll be waiting." He watched Oliver take a deep breath. "And if there were any doubts, I won't share what I've learned to anybody . . . you have my word. Your secrets are safe."

"As are yours," Clark replied. "I haven't told anybody about you."

"I appreciate that, Clark," Oliver responded. There was a silence, where both were feeling awkward, knowing that while they have taken care of a major issue, they weren't done yet. But the next topic was a little more difficult to approach.

Oliver must've realized his unwillingness to speak because the blonde immediately took the initiative.

"Clark, I want to know where we stand," he said.

"As in our relationship?" Clark questioned. "I don't know . . . what do you want to do?"

"I want you," Oliver replied. "I want to go on an actual date . . . because we've yet to have gone on one. We haven't known each other very long but I really like where we're going."

"Me too," Clark said shyly. He met Oliver's eyes. "You aren't . . . you aren't scared? Of me?"

"Should I be?" Oliver asked, visibly confused.

"I have these abilities," Clark reminded him. "I just . . . I was worried you may think I'm a freak or something." He looked away, unable to meet Oliver's eyes.

"Hey," Oliver said. He felt gentle hands cup his face and once again, he was staring into chocolate brown eyes.

"You are completely off base," Oliver said. "You have no idea what I think of you. Amazing? Yes. Gorgeous? Absolutely. Kind-hearted? Definitely. But freak? Not a chance."

Clark blushed. "I really didn't know what to think."

"Now you know what I think," Oliver said. "But can you be with me despite my extracurricular activities? Despite not approving of how I do things?"

"I can," Clark said confidently. "We don't have to agree . . . we can agree to disagree on those matters. It's not important. What is important is that I like you . . . and you like me. I want to be in a relationship too."

"Then we're on the same page," Oliver replied, giving him a winning smile. Clark felt a ton better . . . Oliver still wanted to be with him. This may work out after all.

"You were saying something about a date?" Clark said, grinning.

"I was," Oliver agreed. "Would you like to go out to on a date with me, Clark Kent?"

"I would," Clark replied.

"Then I'll call you soon," Oliver said, making a motion for the steps.

"Or," Clark said, "You could stay for a while . . . if you don't have anywhere else to be, that is."

Oliver smiled and shook his head. "Nowhere to be . . . I can stay."

"Good," Clark said, and taking his hand, led him to the couch.

Where they were both able to relax and just talk. It was nice . . . and Clark felt more comfortable with Oliver than he had ever felt with anyone before.

It didn't hurt that Oliver was an amazing kisser too.

He had taken a leap of faith but from what he could see, it was well worth it.

This was definitely going to work out.

Clark couldn't wait to see where it went.


	22. 66 Rain

Thanks to those of you who have been supporting me while I work my way through this table ... here's another prompt. This one is a stand alone. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

**Story:** Ease My Pain  
**Pairing/Characters:**Clark/Oliver  
**Rating:**PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** don't own anything  
**Warnings:**pre-slash  
**Spoilers:** none  
**Summary:**For Oliver Queen, the rain brought back bad memories. Until one special person makes it all better.

* * *

Prompt #66 "Rain"

It had been raining that night. That horrible, terrible night that Oliver couldn't get out of his mind, despite his heartiest attempts . . . that night that had changed his life forever.

October 14, 1989 . . . the last day he had seen his parents alive. The memory still brought tears to his eyes. He was nine years old and a complete brat . . . he loved his parents dearly but he hated how they were always jetting off without him.

He loved that they had so much money . . . he grew up with a silver spoon in his mouth but at times, he just wanted his mom and dad to be there. All he wanted was to be more like the families on the television . . . the ones that had dinner together and spent their weekends just spending time with one another.

But his parents were Robert and Laura Queen . . . they were one of the richest families in the world and both his parents were always busy. No matter how much they cared about him, they just weren't around very often.

That fateful night, when he found out that they were going on yet another trip without him, Oliver had lashed out. Frustrated, hurt and disappointed at being left behind, he had said that he wished he had other parents.

"_Be careful what you wish for, Ollie." _

His mother's words . . . and they were right on the money. More than anything, he wished he could go back to that night. What he would do to just take back his childish words and hug his mom and dad, tell them he loved them one last time.

Memories flashed through his mind . . . and suddenly, he was nine again, watching his parents drive away. The rain fell in sheets, streaming down the window, matching the tears that flowed down his face.

It was October . . . California didn't get rain that early but that night, it had poured. Even the weather forecasters hadn't predicted it . . . it should've been an ominous warning.

But he was nine . . . what did he know about revenge and assassination? Other than what he saw in the action movies . . . nothing. But never did he think his own life would become like one of those films. It had though.

He could still remember someone coming and talking to him, breaking the news as gently as possible.

_Ollie . . . your parents . . . we've lost sight of their plane. I'm so sorry, Ollie . . . they don't think that they're alive. _

Even if he searched his memory thoroughly, he couldn't remember the speaker. All he could focus on was that his parents were gone for good. And he was alone.

Alone . . . he had been alone since that day and was still alone. Over the years, he had managed to build a wall around himself. Nobody even saw it coming . . . he developed a reputation as a charmer and he could get under anyone's skin easily.

The same couldn't be said for them. Everyone he worked with, the women he dated , the media . . . they all saw the Oliver Queen he wanted them to see. The carefree guy, the flirty, romantic playboy, the suave businessman . . . each person thought they knew him better than the last.

But nobody really knew him. The real Oliver Queen was locked up deep within him, hidden inside since the announcement that his parents wouldn't be returning to him after all.

It was easy to hide in his shell . . . nobody really ever bothered to get to know him anyway. They were all satisfied with the image he portrayed. His parents were both good-looking and nobody was surprised when he grew up to be a "handsome young man".

He used his looks to his advantage and climbed the social ladder. If he couldn't control his own life, he sure as hell would have control other aspects, such as what people thought of him. Quickly, he gained respect, he gained admiration . . . but it wasn't enough.

Oliver knew that his friends were not real friends, knew that the minute his popularity was gone, they would be too. So he made the most of the situation while he still could. It was only fair . . . the world had denied him his parents. Why shouldn't everyone else worship at his feet to compensate?

Self-pity at its worst and looking back, he was disgusted with his own behavior. He picked on those who were weaker than him because he didn't want people around him to see the weakness within himself. That inside the cool, confident Oliver Queen was just the nine-year old boy who missed his parents and wanted to be loved.

His bitterness only grew at seeing the friendship between Duncan Allenmeyer and Lex Luthor . . . the bond that they had had nothing to do with money or fame or status. Lex was bald, an outcast, and rich while Duncan was dirt poor and had an optimism that Ollie didn't find in his usual crowd.

They spent time with one another just because they wanted to . . . they liked each other just because of their personalities. And Oliver was jealous. What did Lex Luthor have that he didn't? Why couldn't he find that special bond? Didn't anyone want to get to know _him_?

The envy turned to rage and he made those two his main targets to bully. Then one day, the joke died . . . Duncan died.

He saw Duncan's parents grieve over the boy and in that moment, everything changed. Because he knew what they felt like . . . he knew what it was like to lose someone and know that nothing or nobody could ever bring them back.

Duncan was just a happy go lucky kid and now . . . he was dead. Taken far before his time and while he hadn't been driving the car that took his life, it didn't mean that he wasn't any less responsible than that driver.

And at the age of seventeen, Oliver Queen changed his outlook on life. Until graduation, people could see the change in him and he was still as beloved as ever but for him, it didn't matter as much. He just wanted to get out of Excelsior, get out and not look back.

After high school, he took a year off and deferred his admission to Princeton. He set sail for a trip around the world but what was to come was something he did not expect.

His crew turned mutinous and with his limited archery skills, he managed to escape but was stuck in a shark infested ocean. He didn't know what happened . . . twenty days of his life was still missing but he did know he turned up unconscious on a deserted island.

Where a tribe took care of him and nursed him back to health. On that island, he learned to fend for himself for the first time in his entire life.

One day, he was hunting when he tripped. And what he tripped on nearly caused his heart to stop. The dead bodies of his parents, the wreckage of their plane . . . apparently, the fates had conspired and he was on the same island where his parents lost their lives.

Oliver never got closure with their deaths because there were no bodies. Two empty coffins were buried and Oliver never once visited the grave since the day of the funeral. Now, there were bodies . . . even in death, his parents were clinging to each other and the remembrance of how much they loved him and one another brought tears to his eyes.

And he was filled with a new determination . . . he was going to get his parents bodies back home . . . they deserved that much. Their last resting place could not be on some island in the middle of nowhere . . . it should be in their city, the one that they helped build. But at the time, he had no idea how to get back.

Fortunately for him, his yacht came around again and with the help of his new island friends, he overcame the crew and won his boat back. He took his parents bodies and returned home, where they were given a proper funeral and finally, his parents were put to rest.

That had been over nine years ago and Oliver should've gotten closure . . . thought he had gotten closure. Thought he could move on with his life.

But eighteen years after his parents death, he was still not allowing anyone to get close to him . . . was still afraid that if he opened his heart, he would get it broken.

Would he ever heal? Oliver sighed and looked out the window.

It was raining that day . . . today was the eighteenth anniversary of his parents' death and it was raining again.

Ever since his parents died, it hadn't rained in October but once again, the rain was pouring in buckets. But that didn't stop him from venturing outside the house. It was safer to stay inside but he couldn't _not_visit his parents' grave.

Despite the protests of his staff, he drove out into the night, drove until he saw the familiar area. Stepping out of the car, he realized he forgot an umbrella and wasn't really bothered by that fact. He was quickly drenched but that didn't stop him. Holding a bouquet of roses, he kept walking until he found what he was looking for.

Only then did he stop, crouching in front of his parents' graves.

"Hi mom," he whispered, "Hi dad . . . I'm here. It's been eighteen years since you two died . . . and I miss you both so much." He usually told them about his life and prayed that somewhere, they were listening. "Queen Industries is doing great . . . I'm keeping the company alive. I'm doing it for you two . . . I want to make you proud." He sniffed. "I know you've probably seen but I'm the Green Arrow . . . I save people. Or at least I try to."

He laughed weakly. "I spent most of my time with my team . . . I told you about them? Bart, AC, Victor . . . they're all good guys. I think you'd like them. No girlfriend though . . . I know, last time I mentioned Lois but I couldn't tell her about me . . . what I do at night. We broke up a while ago and there hasn't been someone since."

Pausing for a moment, he traced the engraved names on the tombstones. "You'd worry about me, Mom . . . but don't. This life of loneliness is one that I've gotten used to . . . I guess I'm just destined to be alone." The tears that the were threatening to spill over did and his heart ached. Saying the words aloud made it seem so much more real and it was more painful than he thought it'd be.

"Why did you have to leave me?" Oliver asked, wishing that for once, someone would answer him. "Why did you have to leave me alone?" He choked a sob. "I'm so alone . . ."

"You're not alone," a strong voice came from behind him. A voice that he only knew too well. His heart pounded as he stood up slowly and turned around. To meet the concerned green eyes of Clark Kent.

"Clark," he croaked. "What . . . how . . .?" His imagination was going wild because there was no way that Clark was there to see him.

Clark, who had gotten dangerously close to him over the past few months . . . who had broken through his barriers like no one else ever had. The one person Oliver ever saw as a threat to breaking through the wall he had so carefully built.

But he couldn't be there . . . his heart was so lonely that it was creating images of what he wanted to see.

No, Clark was in Smallville, safe in his farm, not even thinking of him.

The image in front of him looked so real though . . . Clark was standing there in his traditional jeans, blue shirt and red jacket, soaked to the bone. Oliver was tempted to reach out and just . . . _touch_ . . . because maybe . . . maybe it wasn't a dream.

"Oliver," the image of Clark said softly. "I know what today is . . . what it means to you . . . that it's the anniversary of your parents' death and I wanted to see how you were. I figured I'd find you here."

"But why?" Oliver asked, his voice hoarse. "Why are you here?"

Only then did he notice that Clark was carrying flowers too, the most beautiful roses he had ever seen.

Clark slowly made his way to Oliver and placed the roses on the graves. He brushed against him and Oliver realized that Clark was really there . . . he was real. This was not some hopeful delusion . . . and maybe, maybe he wasn't alone after all.

Clark had cared enough to come and check on him . . . and through the pain and the tears, he felt a light of hope with that thought

The brunette was staring at him intently, clearly oblivious to his thoughts.

"I'm here," Clark said, "because I came to pay my respects . . . and I heard what you were saying. And I wanted to let you know that you're not alone."

Oliver swallowed hard but even with his newfound realizations, he couldn't really believe Clark. Clark wouldn't really stay . . . he'd leave . . . he'd leave like everyone else.

As if reading his mind, Clark shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere, Ollie . . . and you're not alone. You don't have to be alone. Just say the word."

"You make it sound so easy," Oliver noted. "It's not, Clark."

"It is," Clark insisted. "Just say the word and you'll never be alone again."

"And who will make sure of that?" Oliver said, shaking his head. "Clark, give it up . . . I know you want to save everyone but it is possible some of us can't be saved."

"If anyone can be saved, it's you, Ollie," Clark persisted. "I know what you're thinking . . . that you don't have people who care about you. But there are so many people who love you and look up to you. Not because you're the Green Arrow or because you're Oliver Queen, big time CEO but because you're Ollie . . . a good, kind, generous person. You have Bart, Victor and AC . . ."

"We work together," Oliver interrupted. "That's it."

"But you can't say you don't care about them," Clark argued. "And they care about you. You do have three people who are always by your side."

Oliver shrugged. "Clark, we don't need to have this talk now . . . in fact, I would prefer we didn't. You should go" He turned away, so he wouldn't have to face the younger man.

"It's pouring," Clark said softly. "You'll get pneumonia if you stay out here any longer."

"And yourself?" Oliver questioned, even though it was a silly question, in retrospect.

"I don't get sick," Clark reminded him. "We should take you somewhere warm."

Oliver sighed. "You're just not going to give in are you?"

"I won't give in, and I won't give up," Clark said firmly. "Because Ollie . . . you don't just have your team . . . you have me."

Oliver froze and spun around again, brown eyes meeting green. "You?"

"Me," Clark confirmed. "I'm here . . . I'll always be here."

"As a friend?" Oliver asked cautiously. "As a fellow crime fighter? As . . . more?"

"As anything you want me to be," Clark said, closing the distance between them. Oliver was taken aback by the pure passion he saw in the younger man's eyes. The look was so intense that he almost forgot to breathe.

"Clark," he said, his voice barely a whisper. God, he wanted this . . . he wanted Clark in his life . . . he wanted Clark to be the one to break through his shell. He had never needed someone the way he needed Clark, never wanted someone the way he wanted Clark. And it scared him.

Scared him because if he let Clark in now and Clark someday left, he would be destroyed. His heart wouldn't be able to take it.

"Just say the word, Ollie," Clark said gently. "Just one word . . . and I'm yours."

But he wasn't thinking of the future . . . he was thinking of now and now, he needed Clark. Wanted to be wrapped in those strong arms, wanted Clark to hold him and tell him that everything was going to be okay.

The nine-year old boy inside was crying, was begging to be set free and Oliver, for once in his life, couldn't deny him. So he listened to his heart, ignored his mind and spoke.

"Yes."

It wasn't much and it was said so quietly that a normal person wouldn't have been able to hear it but this was Clark. And Clark could hear him.

In one swift move, he was pulled into Clark's embrace and Oliver clung to the brunette, not wanting to let go, for even an instant. He breathed in fresh apples, vanilla and something that was just purely Clark.

The tears were once again streaming down his face but Clark didn't say anything . . . just held him tighter.

"I don't want to be alone anymore," Oliver finally found the courage to say.

"You won't be," Clark promised. "I'm not going anywhere."

"That's a pretty big promise to make," Oliver commented.

"And I intend to keep it," Clark told him. "I'm here for you, Oliver. In whatever way you need me, for however long you need me." And Oliver believed him.

"What if I need you forever?" Oliver asked, his voice shaky.

"Then I'll never leave," Clark declared. Oliver smiled through his tears.

"Good."

"Do you want to go home now?" Clark asked.

"I'd like to stay out here for a few more minutes, if you don't mind," Oliver responded and Clark just nodded, not letting him go. Oliver rested his head against Clark's strong chest, content to just stay in his arms.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his parents' grave and he could've sworn he saw an image of a man and a woman smiling at him. He blinked and they were gone.

The corners of his mouth lifted into another smile. They may not be here physically but his parents were out there, watching over him and he had a feeling that they sent him Clark so their son wouldn't be alone anymore.

It was raining that night . . . that night when Oliver finally opened his heart, finally found the companionship he longed for all his life.

Maybe the rain wasn't so bad after all.


	23. 67 Snow

A prompt for the holiday season ... I hope you all like it. Enjoy and let me know what you think!**  
**

**Story:**Snow, Surprises and Shelby  
**Pairing Characters: **Clark/Oliver  
**Rating:**PG-13  
**Disclaimer:**don't own anything  
**Warnings:**pre-slash  
**Spoilers:**none  
**Summary:**Christmas time makes Clark feel a bit lonely but a surprise visitor cheers him up.

* * *

Prompt #67 "Snow"

Winter in Kansas was beautiful. The ground was covered in blankets of snow. Children played outside, creating snow angels and building snowmen. With Christmas quickly approaching, people were picking out their tree and decorating their houses.

Clark wasn't much for the winter season and he was always particular to the summer. He loved the sun but even he took the time to appreciate the simple beauty of his surroundings. Though he didn't care for the cold weather, he did love the holidays.

He used to at least. His heart ached as he remembered that he would be spending Christmas without his father. No more going out and spending hours picking the perfect tree. Never again would he be able to put up ornaments on the tree with his dad and lights on the farm while his mother brought in warm apple cider on breaks. He recalled all those Christmas mornings where he had gotten up early and dragged his parents up to open presents.

Tears stung his eyes. Thanksgiving had been hard enough but everything that had been going on with Oliver had distracted him. In fact, Oliver's taking drugs had been a blessing in disguise and had helped him appreciate his own abilities more. He couldn't deny that he had enjoyed the day, surrounded by all the people he cared about. But the ghost of his father lingered as he carved the turkey.

His thoughts drifted temporarily as he wondered if Oliver would be there for Christmas dinner. He had had fun with the other man at Thanksgiving. When the girls talked, Oliver and he had played football in the backyard. Though in the beginning he had disliked the blonde, he had to admit that Oliver Queen was becoming one of his closest friends.

Lois had invited him for Thanksgiving but she usually spent Christmas with the General and Lucy. Clark made a mental note to invite him to dinner anyway. He hated the idea of Oliver spending Christmas alone, in that penthouse. It was a lot warmer than Lex's castle but it still had an air of loneliness. He preferred the comfort of the farm any day.

At that moment, the farm was quiet. His mom was in Topeka on business. Lois and Chloe were having a girls' day. According to Chloe, that consisted of shopping and more shopping. Either way, it left him alone for the day.

He got his chores done fairly quickly and was just fixing a broken chair in the barn when a noise caught his attention. It was Shelby and he was barking. Following the sound, he stepped outside and saw Shelby barking. But he glanced around and there was nobody there.

"Hey boy," he said, squatting down. "What's wrong?" He stroked Shelby's fur, wondering why the dog was so flustered.

That's when the first snowball hit his back. He froze for a moment and turned, just in time for another snowball to hit his face.

Wiping the snow off, he was shocked at the sight before him. Because standing there, brown eyes dancing with delight, was none other than Oliver. Who promptly hit him with another snowball.

"How childish can you get?" Clark teased. He bent down for a second as if he was tying his shoelace but in flash, made a dozen snowballs and started throwing them at Oliver.

"HEY!" Oliver protested, "That's cheating." He shook the snow off. "Using the powers for snowball fights . . . never though you'd sink so low, Kent."

"And the sneak attack was fair?" Clark shot back.

"That was funny," Oliver said, with a self-satisfied smile. "You didn't even see me coming. Besides, I grew up in California remember? No snow there. I am making up for my childhood."

Clark laughed. "At least I know why Shelby was barking."

"Shelby?" Oliver repeated, with a confused expression. Before Clark could explain, Shelby made his presence known. He trotted up to Oliver and glanced at the man suspiciously.

"It's okay," Clark assured him. Shelby sniffed him and realizing that he was not a threat, barked playfully.

"You can pet him," Clark said. Oliver nodded, and went on his knees. He saw the other man hesitate for a second and then gently petted Shelby.

Shelby was pleased at the attention and immediately nuzzled Oliver's face with his nose. This brought a smile to Oliver's face and he saw him relax completely.

_He looked beautiful when he smiles, _was the first thought that ran through Clark's mind. Then he froze. Where had that come from?

Shelby's bark snapped him back to reality and Clark looked in time to see Shelby running off in the opposite direction.

"Is he going to be okay?" Oliver asked.

"Shelby?" Clark said, "Oh yeah, he'll be fine. He's always running around but he never fails to find his way home."

"I can't believe I didn't realize you had a dog before," Oliver commented, making his way towards him. "Have you had him long?"

"Almost two years now," Clark replied. "Come on, let's go inside. I'll make us some hot chocolate."

"Don't go to too much trouble on my account," Oliver told him, as he followed him into the house.

"It's no trouble at all," Clark responded. "I'm making it for myself."

"Then sure, sounds good," Oliver said, taking a seat at the table. "Can I help?"

"No, I'm good," Clark said, taking the necessary ingredients out of the fridge and the cabinet.

"So Shelby huh?" Oliver said, "Interesting name for a dog."

"My mom had a dog named Shelby when she was younger," Clark explained, "Who apparently looked a lot like this dog. So we named him Shelby too. _Lois_wanted to name him Clarkie so this was a much better alternative."

"Clarkie?" Oliver repeated, looked amused.

"She said that the dog was annoying and she couldn't come without ten feet of him without getting sick so Clarkie was an appropriate name," Clark remembered.

"Ouch," Oliver said. "That's cold."

"That's Lois," Clark laughed.

"I always wanted a pet," Oliver admitted, "But I never got one."

"How come?" Clark asked. "If you don't mind telling me, that is."

"Oh I don't," Oliver said, "When I was younger, my parents didn't want a pet around. They were always traveling and said a pet was too much of a hassle. They died when I was 10 years old and then I was in boarding school. No pets allowed there either."

Clark nodded, not knowing what to say. He knew that Ollie had become an orphan at a young age but he had never known it was that young.

"Oh well," Oliver added, with a smile, clearly trying to lighten the mood. "Sometimes, I can barely take care of myself. I doubt I would be able to handle a pet."

"My dad wasn't too fond of keeping Shelby," Clark said.

"Then how did you end with up a dog?" Oliver questioned. Clark gave him a small grin and then told him the story of how they ended up with Shelby, from Lois almost hitting him with her car to Shelby saving Clark's life. He kept one eye on the milk and had to pause briefly when it was finished.

"Wow," Oliver said, after he was finished. "Clark, even your _dog_is a hero?" Oliver shook his head. "That's funny."

"I guess it is," Clark said, "But he's good company. I like having him around."

"If I got a pet," Oliver said, "I don't think it'd be a dog. I love dogs but I'm more of a cat person."

"Interesting," Clark replied, "Didn't imagine you to be a cat person."

"Why do you say that?" Oliver quizzed, tilting his head.

"I don't know," Clark replied, shrugging. He finished the hot chocolate. "Hey, you like marshmallows right?"

"Of course," Oliver said, with a grin. "Who doesn't?"

"I knew you were a smart man Queen," Clark said, pulling out a bag of marshmallows. He set the two cups of the hot chocolate on the table, placing one in front of Oliver. Then he opened the marshmallow bag and put in the middle.

"Help yourself," Clark said.

"Thanks," Oliver replied. "So liking marshmallows determines my intelligence?"

"And pie," Clark added, "Don't forget pie."

"Pie is good," Oliver agreed.

"Then you pass!" Clark said, adding marshmallows to the hot chocolate.

"I pass?" Oliver echoed.

"The good taste test," Clark told him, trying to keep his expression serious.

Oliver laughed and then he took a sip of the hot chocolate. "This is good, Clark. Just what I needed. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Clark replied, "It's one of the things I love about winter. Hot chocolate. And warm apple cider, when my mom makes it."

"And pie?" Oliver joked.

"Of course!" Clark exclaimed, "But pie is good in any season. But only my mom's pie. If Lois ever tries to make you pie, don't take it." He cringed, remembering the Thanksgiving horror she called pie. Every person who had eaten it had gotten sick. Except him but he had a strong stomach and Oliver, who had somehow managed to duck the pie.

"In fact," Clark added, "If Lois tries to make you ANYTHING, don't take it. Her culinary skills leave much to be desired." He met Oliver's gaze, and saw the other man looked amused. "Sorry, I know she's your girlfriend but I had to warn you."

"Yeah, I saw that pie," Oliver said, "Consider me warned. You seem to have a lot of experience with her cooking though."

"She baked me a birthday cake last year," Clark said. "Don't get me wrong, it was a really nice gesture. But . . . no."

Oliver laughed again. _He has a nice laugh, _Clark thought and then stopped, a little frightened where his thoughts were going. What was wrong with him today?

Fortunately, Oliver didn't notice anything. "When is your birthday Clark?" Oliver asked suddenly.

"It's in May," Clark said, "Actually, I'm not even sure if that was the real date. I'm adopted and my parents just set my birthday to the date they adopted me." Oliver nodded and Clark was relieved that he didn't ask any questions.

That was something he really liked about Oliver. The man didn't pressure people into giving him any information that they didn't want to share. However, somehow, Clark ended up telling Oliver more, trusting him with more information in a shorter amount of time than he's ever trusted anyone.

_Focus, Clark, focus. _Now was not the time to muse on Oliver's good qualities.

"When's your birthday?" Clark asked.

"December 9th," Oliver replied.

"Wait, that's a week from now!" Clark exclaimed, "How come you never mentioned your birthday is coming up?"

"It's not that big of a deal, Clark," Oliver said. "I never make a big fuss over my birthday."

"That's not good," Clark said.

"Well, if I don't have anything major scheduled," Oliver continued, "I take the day off and relax." He shrugged. "No need to make a fuss. I actually like the peace and quiet."

"If you say so," Clark said doubtfully. "I'm just surprised Lois didn't mention it."

"She doesn't know," Oliver said.

"Don't you think, as your girlfriend, she would like to know when your birthday is?" Clark questioned, confused.

Oliver leaned back in his chair and gave Clark a wry smile. "Well, if she was my girlfriend, she'd care."

"She's not?" Clark asked.

"We broke up," Oliver confessed. "A few days ago. It was mutual."

"But you guys looked so happy at Thanksgiving," Clark protested. "What happened?"

"She said I wasn't with her completely," Oliver said. "And the relationship was getting serious and she was not ready for it. Something like that."

"You don't seem to upset," Clark observed.

"What can I say?" Oliver said, "She was right. I was not with her completely. Don't get me wrong, Clark, Lois is a great woman. Beautiful, witty, and a lot of fun . . . but there was something missing. I'm just glad we're still friends."

"That's good then," Clark said. "Personally, I think you guys were a great couple but if it doesn't work out, it doesn't work out. I'm sure you'll find someone better suited for you one day."

"Yeah, I guess I will," Oliver said, staring at him. Clark felt a shiver run through his back at the intensity of his gaze.

Oliver smiled. "So I wasn't interrupting anything when I showed up, was I?"

"I was just hanging around," Clark said, "Mom's in Topeka. Chloe and Lois are doing some bonding."

"There seems to be a lot of activity going around," Oliver stated.

"Holiday season," Clark explained. His eyes lit up. "Oh, speaking of which, I wanted to know . . . do you have any plans?"

"I'll be here," Oliver said. "Why?"

"Good," Clark said, "You have to come over for Christmas Eve dinner then."

"Oh, no," Oliver argued, "I couldn't."

"Why not?" Clark asked.

"It's a family thing, Clark," Oliver said quietly, "I don't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't be intruding," Clark insisted. "You came here for Thanksgiving. Why is Christmas so different?"

"Well, I was here on Thanksgiving as Lois' boyfriend," Oliver pointed out.

"And you'll be here on Christmas as my friend," Clark replied. "I really want you to come. It would mean a lot to me." He gave Oliver a look that he knew was bordering on pouting.

But it worked. Oliver immediately softened. "Then I'd be delighted to join you."

Clark couldn't help the grin from overtaking his face. "Great."

Oliver glanced at his watch. "Okay, I should get going. I have a conference call in a couple of hours."

He stood up and Clark stood up with him. "This was fun though. Thanks for the hot chocolate."

Clark smiled. "You're welcome." He walked with Oliver outside. "You're going to be okay driving back?"

"I'll be fine," Oliver assured him. Just as he was about to leave, he stopped. "Hey, Clark, one question. You never told me why you thought I wasn't a cat person."

Clark tilted his head and then remembered the comment he had made. "Yeah, I don't know . . . it's just that cats always seemed so standoffish. Dogs are more warm and friendlier."

"You think I'm warm and friendly?" Oliver asked, biting his lip.

"Yeah, you are," Clark said. "Why, you don't think so?"

"I think you're warm and friendly," Oliver said. "I've always been more like a cat, standoffish with my emotions."

"You don't act that way around me," Clark said slowly.

"Maybe it's you, Clark," Oliver said. "You make it hard for a person to stay closed up." He looked at him. "It's easy to be open around you, Clark."

Clark blushed but couldn't say anything. Shelby decided to pick that moment to show up again. Seeing Oliver, he ran up to him.

"Now I should really get going. See you Shelby," Oliver said, patting his head. "Bye Clark."

"Bye Oliver," Clark replied, still dazed at his compliments, and watched him drive off.

He was standing there, as the car disappeared in the distance. Only Shelby's nudging his leg brought him back to reality.

"Hey," Clark said, taking his face into his hands, "You like Oliver don't you?" Shelby barked in response and Clark took it as agreement. He glanced at the spot where Oliver had been.

Not realizing what he was saying, he whispered, "So do I, Shelby. So do I."


	24. 57 Lunch Pt 1

A sequel to my prompt "Snow" is here. I hope you all like it. This will have a few parts to it. Enjoy and let me know what you think! **  
**

**Story:**Words Left Unsaid  
**Pairing Characters: **Clark/Oliver  
**Rating:**PG-13  
**Disclaimer:**don't own anything  
**Warnings:**pre-slash  
**Spoilers:**none  
**Summary:**follows "Snow, Surprises and Shelby" (chapter 23, prompt 'snow'). Lois sees more than she lets on … and drags Chloe into the plan. Meanwhile, Clark and Oliver have lunch together while silently pining for each other.

* * *

Prompt #57 "Lunch"

**Part 1**

He was about to make his way back into the house when a roar of an engine caught his attention. _Maybe Oliver forgot something, _ran through his mind. And then he wondered why he was so excited about the idea of spending more time with Oliver.

But taking a look at the car, he saw it wasn't Oliver. No, it was Chloe and Lois, back from a day of shopping.

"Hey Clark," Chloe greeted him, as they stepped out of the car.

"Hey Chloe," he said, "Hi Lois. How was the shopping?"

"Shopping was great," Lois said. "We just dropped our stuff off at the apartment."

"And now you're here?" Clark asked, with a smile.

"Oh come now Smallville," Lois said cheerfully. "You missed us. Don't deny it."

"Of course Lois," Clark said sarcastically, "Whatever would I do without you?"

"I have no idea Smallville," Lois told him. "Luckily you don't have to find out!"

"Oh yeah, lucky me," Clark drawled.

"I don't know how I put up with the two of you," Chloe interjected.

"Can you put up with us inside?" Lois asked. "It's cold out here."

They made their way into the house. Lois looked at the empty glasses on the table. "So Smallville, did you have company? Or did you just feel the need to use two cups?"

"Oliver was here," Clark told her. "We had hot chocolate."

"I suppose he told you were broke up then," Lois stated.

"Yeah," Clark said, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Lois replied. "I just felt we were moving down different paths. When I imagined my future, it wasn't him I saw in it." She shrugged. "People break up all the time. He's a great guy, just not for me. We're still friends."

"That's what he said," Clark said. Seeing her expression, he added, "About the whole being friends part."

She nodded. "Yeah, we're cool." She turned to Chloe. "Speaking of relationships, how's Jimmy?"

"He's good," Chloe told them. "Unfortunately, he won't be here for Christmas . . . he's spending time with the relatives. But he'll be back for New Years Eve. And we're going to exchange presents early."

"He makes you happy?" Lois asked.

"He really does," Chloe said, with a smile.

Clark was happy to hear that. It was about time Chloe found someone who would appreciate her the way she deserved.

"So how's Oliver?" Chloe asked, addressing Clark.

"He's fine," Clark said. "Did you know his birthday is next week?"

"No way," Lois said. "He never mentioned it to me."

"He wanted to keep it low key," Clark said, "But I thought it would be nice if we do something for him."

"We should!" Lois said.

"Nothing too big," Clark said, "It's just, everyone deserves a birthday party."

Chloe smiled at him. "I think he'd like that."

He was going to begin to make plans but the phone rang and he went to pick it up.

"Kent Farm," he answered and it was his mom. She wanted him to look up something so he picked up the cordless phone and walked upstairs.

He didn't know that Chloe and Lois were continuing the conversation downstairs.

"Did you see that?" Lois asked, with a smile.

Chloe was puzzled. "See what?"

"Clark!" Lois said excitedly, "And his feelings for Oliver!"

Chloe almost choked. "You think Clark has feelings for Oliver? They're friends, Lois, just friends. I don't know if you realize this, but Clark's straight. If the total obsession with Lana didn't clue you in on that . . ."

"No, no, no," Lois said. "Were you not watching him? He gets this look in his eyes when he talks about Ollie . . . it is way more than friendship."

Chloe was doubtful but when she thought about, Clark did seem attached to Oliver. He was really in a good mood when they showed up and Oliver had just left.

"He's not gay," Lois agreed. "His feelings for Lana were genuine. Smallville is obviously bisexual."

"Obviously," Chloe repeated dryly.

"Even better," Lois added, "I think Ollie has feelings for Clark too!"

"Hold on," Chloe interrupted, "You're accusing both Clark and your ex of being bisexual and interested in each other? And why aren't you more bothered by this?"

"I'm not homophobic Chloe," Lois said. "Oliver and I have broken up. We're friends and I'd like to see him happy. And as much as Smallville and I fight, I like to see him happy. He needs to move on from Lana."

"You think Oliver will be the one to help him move on?" Chloe asked. "Look, I have no problem with Clark having an interest in men but he's my best friend. We tell each other everything. If he liked Oliver, I think he would've told me."

"Not if he hasn't accepted it himself," Lois stated triumphantly.

Chloe sighed. "Lois, are you sure you're not in over your head on this one?"

"I've seen them together, Chloe," Lois said stubbornly. "There are sparks, major sparks. The two of them have chemistry. You can't deny that."

Chloe opened her mouth to argue and then she was hit with memories. Flashbacks of the first time she had met Oliver and the look he gave Clark before he left. How overly concerned Clark had felt when they suspected Oliver of taking drugs and Clark's complete faith that he wasn't a killer.

Maybe Lois wasn't so off on this one after all. "What's the plan?" she finally asked.

"Yes!" Lois cheered, "I knew you would agree eventually. We're going to put the boys together."

"Matchmaking is dangerous Lois," Chloe said, "If there is the slightest possibility you're wrong . . ."

"I'm not wrong," Lois said, with a wave of her hand. "Trust me on this one. We shall plan and it will be perfect. They'll never see it coming."

Chloe had a bad feeling on this one but she knew Lois. Once she set her mind to something, it would be impossible to change it back.

_What's the worst that could happen anyway? _Lois couldn't do that much damage! A few awkward moments but that was it. Best-case scenario would be Clark finding love and happiness and she really did want him to be happy. Lana was pregnant with Lex's child and though she had to keep that a secret from Clark, she knew it meant there was no hope of a reconciliation between the two.

Lois was right about Clark needing to move on and if Oliver made him happy, then so be it. Just as she was about to tell Lois how she felt, Clark returned.

He looked between the two. "You guys are awfully quiet," Clark noted. "Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," Lois told him. "We were talking before . . . besides, we've been talking all day."

Clark was suspicious but he took her words at face value. Lois looked sneaky and her whole body language gave off the vibe that she was plotting.

Then again, it was Lois and whatever she planning, he probably didn't want any part of it and it was best just not to ask.

"Okay," he said. "Talk about anything interesting?"

"Just holiday plans," Lois said. "Turns out that I'm not going away after all."

"I thought you were going to be with your dad and Lucy," Clark said.

"My dad is busy," Lois said, "And Lucy is . . ." She sighed. "I don't know where Lucy is exactly but I know she won't be coming."

Clark's heart went out to her. He knew how much she loved her sister and blamed herself too often for Lucy's less than perfect decisions.

"You always have a place with us, Lois," Clark said sincerely. "We'd be happy to have you join us."

"I think I'll take you up on that offer," Lois replied. "You're going to be here too, right Chloe?"

"I will be here," Chloe said. Clark had invited her to spend Christmas with them a few weeks ago and she had gladly accepted.

"Oliver will be here too," Clark said.

"Really?" Lois asked. "I didn't know he was sticking around for the holidays."

"I asked him and he said he was," Clark responded. "I invited him to spend Christmas with us and he agreed."

Now Chloe was even more positive that Lois was on the right track. There was a look in Clark's eyes when he said Oliver's name. Clark may not have realized it but there was something going on with him and Oliver. Now it was just a matter of figuring out what.

"Christmas will be fun then," Lois was saying. But she had a mischievous glint in her eyes and Chloe knew that she had plans. Whatever it was, Chloe knew she would be joining in.

"Actually," Lois said, "We should be going. We just stopped by to say hi, Smallville. Our day isn't over yet."

"Well, have fun then," Clark said.

"We will," Chloe said and the two of them left.

The minute they were in the car, Chloe was on Lois's case. "Okay, what's the plan?"

"Now you're into the plan," Lois said smugly.

"Lois!" Chloe said, "Yes, I agree, there is something going on, at least on Clark's end. So what are we going to do about it?"

"I figure that Oliver's birthday party will be the perfect place to see what is going on between them," Lois said, "We have to watch their interactions and make note of every glance, every touch."

"We find out whether they have feelings for each other for sure," Chloe said, "And I am assuming that the next phase of the plan will take place during the Christmas dinner?"

"Exactly!" Lois said. "If they do have feelings for each other, we shall be setting them up. Let's just say mistletoe is going to be our best friend."

"You think this will work?" Chloe asked. "We have to make sure they don't figure it out."

"Clark's dense," Lois said. "Oliver may be a bit of an issue but I can work with him. You know Smallville better than anyone . . . I'm sure you can come up with ways to pull one over his head."

"Clark's smarter than you think," Chloe said, "But there are ways to trick him. When it comes to matters of the heart, he is blind." It was true. For all of Clark's superpowers, he had no clue what he was doing when it came to love. Chloe adored her best friend but sometimes, she really wanted to smack him over the head. It would be pointless and she'd only end up with a broken hand but there were days where she had been convinced it would make her feel better.

"So cousin dearest," Lois said, "You're in, right? We're doing this together?"

"We're definitely doing this together," Chloe said. "Let's plan."

Lois grinned wickedly and Chloe felt herself growing excited. One thing was for certain. The boys wouldn't know what hit them.


	25. 57 Lunch Pt 2

This particular prompt will probably have 3 parts ... and here's the second one! I hope you like it. And do let me know what you think:)

**Story:**Words Left Unsaid  
**Pairing Characters: **Clark/Oliver  
**Rating:**PG-13  
**Disclaimer:**don't own anything  
**Warnings:**pre-slash  
**Spoilers:**none  
**Summary:**follows "Snow, Surprises and Shelby". Lois sees more than she lets on … and drags Chloe into the plan. Meanwhile, Clark and Oliver have lunch together while silently pining for each other.

* * *

Prompt #57 "Lunch"

**Part 2**

Back on the farm, Clark was contemplating Chloe and Lois's sudden exit. He didn't buy their excuses and Lois especially seemed as if she was up to something.

He shook his head. If it was important, Chloe would tell him eventually. There was no need to stress over it. Especially when he had more important issues to concentrate on. Such as what he was getting Oliver for his birthday.

He really hoped Oliver didn't mind Clark spreading the news to Chloe and Lois. He did say Lois and him were still friends. He and Chloe and gotten along well at Thanksgiving too. Besides, despite what Oliver said, he really wanted the other man to celebrate his birthday.

But coming up with a present was difficult. What do you get for a man who has everything? No matter how casual he acted around Clark and just because he wasn't constantly in suits like Lex didn't mean Clark could forget the man was worth billions.

What could he possibly get for him that he couldn't get himself? Clark thought and thought and was getting frustrated. Then an idea hit him._Of course! _How could he have not thought of it before? It would be great and he really hoped Oliver would like it.

Quickly, he began to make plans on how to get the present. It was a risky gift but he really had a feeling Oliver would enjoy his present. Oliver probably hadn't gotten a well thought out gift in a while. The idea saddened him because though his parents never had a lot of money, his birthdays were always special. His mom baked a cake and he had his friends over. He had had a great childhood and he was certain that Oliver hadn't. Money couldn't buy love, he always knew that.

Hadn't he said himself that his parents were always traveling? He had no doubt that they loved him very much but he must've been lonely. And even last year, when he was just turning 19, his mom, Chloe and Lois had tried to keep him happy on his birthday. Oliver deserved that too.

With a little research, he found Oliver was turning 26. He remembered that Oliver said he would only take the day off if he had no major meetings. Now he just had to make sure that Oliver had nothing big that day so he did. Nobody should be working on their birthday.

He picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Queen Industries." Oliver's secretary had picked up. Clark was familiar with Sheila.

"Hi, Sheila," he said cheerfully.

"Oh, hello Mr. Kent," Sheila replied. She could recognize the tone of his voice and despite his many protests, she refused to call him Clark. "Mr. Queen is in a conference call right now. But I can have him call you back when he is finished."

"I know," Clark said, "And if you don't mind, I would rather you not tell him about this phone call. Or at least not what we talked about. I wanted to actually talk to you about him. His birthday is coming up."

"December 9th," Sheila replied promptly.

"I wanted to surprise him on his birthday," Clark revealed. "And I was hoping you could make sure that he doesn't have any major appointments on that day."

"I could definitely do that," Sheila said. "I just checked his schedule and so far, he doesn't have anything. One call in the morning but that should be minor. Everything that comes up in the next couple of days, I am sure that I could take care of." He could almost hear her smile. "This is a very nice gesture. I think he would really appreciate it."

"Thanks Sheila," Clark said. "I am hoping you're right on this one."

"You're welcome," she replied. Clark said his goodbyes and hung up.

Phase One of his plan was over. Oliver would be free on his birthday. Now he had to figure out what exactly they were going to do on his special day. But he needed Chloe and Lois for that one.

His mom was coming back soon and Clark figured he could get her to help him make a cake. A homemade cake seemed to fit the theme that he was going for. Did Oliver like chocolate or vanilla? Over the next couple of days, he would have to try to get that information out of him.

He was broken out of his thoughts when his cell phone went off.

"Kent," he said.

"Hey, Clark, it's Ollie," came the reply. "Sheila told me you called."

_Damn._He figured she might say he called. It would look more suspicious if somehow Oliver figured it out later so he knew she wouldn't want to hide it from him.

"Yeah, I did," Clark said. "How was your conference call?"

"It went well," Oliver told him. "So what's new? Sheila said you didn't leave a message."

"It wasn't important," Clark responded, racking his brain for excuses to why he could've called. "In fact, I don't even remember why I called anymore."

"As long as it wasn't important," Oliver said mildly. Something about his tone made Clark realize he didn't fully buy his excuse. For what felt like the millionth time, he silently cursed himself for not being a better liar.

"So, I'm sure you're busy," Clark said, trying to find a way to end the conversation. "I'll let you get back to your work."

"Actually, the conference call was it," Oliver said. "Today was a pretty light day for me." There was a pause and then he added, "But I should hang up anyway."

"Yeah," Clark said. He wanted to get off the phone so why was so disappointed to hear Oliver go?

"Look, Clark," Oliver said suddenly, "I was wondering . . . do you have anything to do tomorrow?"

"No," Clark said, "Why?"

"Maybe we can have lunch together?" Oliver asked slowly. Then he was quick to say, "If you're not busy or anything."

"I'm not busy," Clark said. "Lunch sounds fun."

"Great, I'll cook," Oliver told him.

"You can cook?" Clark asked, surprise evident in his tone.

"I can cook!" Oliver exclaimed, sounding offended. "I'm more than just a pretty face, you know."

"You have a pretty face?" Clark teased. "Hmm . . . must've missed that one."

"Cold, Kent, real cold," Oliver sighed.

Clark laughed. "You know I'm kidding."

"I know," Oliver said smugly. "So what do you say? Come over around noon."

"I'll be there," Clark promised.

"Prepare to be amazed," Oliver declared. "See you tomorrow Clark."

"Bye Oliver," Clark replied and hung up, a grin on his face. He was giddy and he had no clue why. In fact, he was getting frustrated with his lack of explanations on his behavior around Oliver lately.

Every time, he saw the older man, heard his voice . . . something in him went off. It felt like . . . Oh God. It felt like how he used to react around Lana. When he wasn't getting sick with her kryptonite necklace.

"I'm not gay," he whispered. He had never been interested in men. His youth consisted of being devoted to Lana. Chloe and Alicia had distracted him for a while but it always came back to Lana. Either way, he had always been interested in girls.

Sure, he wasn't homophobic and he certainly was not naïve. During his wild summer in Metropolis, he had seen same-sex relationships and he had not been disturbed. As far as he was concerned, love was love.

But never had he been the least bit inclined to bat for the other team. So what made Oliver Queen so special? Clark bit his lip . . . he already knew the answer to that one.

Everything about Oliver was special. From his expressive chocolate brown eyes that Clark could just lose himself in to that smirk on his beautiful face . . . he was perfect. Miles of golden skin, which he had gotten a peak at when he caught Oliver working out, adorned by clothes that fit him in all the right places. His body was amazing . . . all muscles that Clark had wanted nothing more than to get his hands on. His smile lit up a room and whenever he was around, he was all Clark could see.

_I'm so gone. _No use in denying it anymore. As he had gotten to know the other man better, he was only more impressed. He was not without his faults but they were minor and could be ignored. He was strong, stronger than Clark ever hoped to be. Here was a man who had watched a classmate die and vowed to change his life because of it. This was a man who was human but still risked his life on a daily basis to save others.

"_I'm not even in your league." _Oliver's sad words came back to him and now that he thought about it, his responses were pathetic.

"Oh Ollie," he said softly, wishing he could say these words to the blonde, "Don't you know? It's me that's not in your league."

Yeah, now he only had to get the courage to tell Oliver the same thing. Not as if the other man would believe him. But he meant it with all his heart. He admired Oliver for everything he was and for everything he wasn't. Somewhere along the way, through the arguments and saving lives, he had fallen for him. Without even realizing it.

Great, this was exactly what he needed. To fall for someone else who would probably never reciprocate his feelings. Oliver was straight and they were friends. _Just_friends. And that's what they would stay. No way was he going to allow his unrequited crush to lose him a good friend.

Oliver was someone he was coming to trust, someone he was able to talk to. It was like Lex but way better. Lex was intense and though he wouldn't trade what they had, it was easier being around Oliver. The fact that he didn't have to lie to him made things better. No, Oliver didn't know everything but he knew enough. Enough so Clark didn't have to watch his back every second of the day. It was nice.

Which was exactly why Clark was going to have to work his hardest to hide his feelings. He was a terrible liar and he knew it but this was important. If Oliver ever found out . . . Clark shuddered at the possibilities. Oliver would be disgusted and probably would not want anything to do with Clark after that. Best-case scenario was that he'd just be highly uncomfortable. Either way, it would lead to the end of their friendship and that would just kill him.

Now Clark was not looking forward to lunch at all. All happy thoughts were gone, vanished at the realization that his feelings for Ollie went deeper than he thought. He wasn't ready to see him just yet. What he needed was time . . . time to decipher his feelings, time to make a plan on how to act around Oliver . . . just time.

Unfortunately, his wish was not granted. How was it that when he wished time would speed up, the minutes just didn't seem to pass but when he wanted to hold on to every minute, the day just flew by? Ironies of life really.

Whatever the reason was, it didn't matter. It didn't slow time down, it didn't stop the night from passing. It certainly did not allow Clark to stay in bed the next morning, in an attempt to sleep his problems away. He woke up and got out of bed reluctantly. By no means was he ready to face the day, ready to face Oliver.

Yet he could not bring himself to cancel. Oliver had sounded so excited on the phone and just yesterday, he had been telling himself he wanted to stay friends. That was enough to get him started on his day.

But he felt as if he was going through the motions, not really connecting with anything he was doing. Getting dressed, having breakfast, doing chores- it was all so routine that he didn't need to put any thought into it.

Fifteen minutes till noon, he prepared to leave. His mom had left a pie in the fridge so he decided to take it with him. If Oliver was going to go through the trouble of making them lunch, he could at least contribute something.

The trip to Oliver's penthouse was short and as the clock struck noon, he was exiting the elevator.

But Oliver was nowhere to be seen. The room was filled with a delicious aroma and Clark followed the scent to the kitchen. What he saw left him breathless. Oliver was standing and cooking, looking absolutely adorable. It was not right for anyone older than five to be that cute.

Because Oliver was standing in the kitchen, barefoot, wearing an apron, which of course, was green, and stirring what appeared to be a type of sauce. Music was blasting from an iPod player sitting on the counter and Oliver was bopping his head to the music.

When Oliver started to shake his hips to the beat, Clark could no longer suppress his amusement and a tiny laugh escaped from his lips. Which caught Oliver's attention and the blonde stopped his dancing.

"Clark," he said. "When did you arrive?"

"Just a few minutes ago," Clark told him. "Just in time to catch the show apparently."

If it had been him, he would have been blushing like crazy but Oliver just chuckled.

"Admit it Kent, you wish you had my dancing skills," Oliver joked.

"Oh yeah," Clark said, fighting to keep his tone serious, "That's it. You figured me out. Nice apron, by the way."

Oliver grinned. He gestured to the box. "What've you got there?"

Clark looked at the box and handed it to Oliver. "Oh, I brought pie. Don't worry, my mom made it."

"Considering you said you don't eat anybody else's pie," Oliver said, accepting the box, "I didn't doubt it." He placed it on the counter.

"Go relax," Oliver said, "I'm almost done here."

"Need any help?" Clark offered.

"I'm good," Oliver assured him. "Go make yourself at home."

Clark nodded and began to head to the living room. He turned back, giving Oliver one last glance. The blonde had gone back to focusing on his cooking and dancing to the music at the same time.

His heart skipped a beat. If anyone would later ask what the most significant moment in his entire life was, he would tell them it was this.

Because at that moment, standing in a kitchen watching the blonde dance, was when Clark Kent realized that he was in love with Oliver Queen.


	26. 57 Lunch Pt 3

Last part! I hope you all like it! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

**Story:**Words Left Unsaid  
**Pairing Characters: **Clark/Oliver  
**Rating:**PG-13  
**Disclaimer:**don't own anything  
**Warnings:**pre-slash  
**Spoilers:**none  
**Summary:**follows "Snow, Surprises and Shelby". Lois sees more than she lets on … and drags Chloe into the plan. Meanwhile, Clark and Oliver have lunch together while silently pining for each other.

* * *

Prompt #57 "Lunch" 

**Part 3**

It was a harsh slap in the face for someone who had just acknowledged that they were bisexual and had feelings for one of his closest friends. The fact that it was one of his closest _male_friends didn't make it any easier. But he thought he just liked him, just desired him.

For it to be love put the situation on a whole new playing field. Somehow, he managed to get to the living room and sat on the couch. Completely lost in thought, he didn't see or hear Oliver approaching. Nor did he notice the blonde watching him.

_God, he's beautiful. _Oliver stared longingly at the brunette, who was clearly in a different world. Long ago, he had accepted his feelings for Clark but he had also accepted that the two would never be more than friends. The younger man couldn't have made it any more obvious that he was straight, with his constant pining over his ex-girlfriend.

How pathetic was he that he was jealous of Lana Lang? What he would do to have even a fraction of that love directed toward him. If he was her, he would've never let Clark go. Fought for him, fought for them with every ounce of his being . . . because he just knew that once he got a taste of Clark Kent, giving him up would no longer be an option.

But Lana was an idiot and moved on to Lex. _Talk about a poor second choice, _Oliver thought with a smirk. She'd find out soon enough what a mistake that she had made and he really hoped that when she went crawling back to Clark, he'd reject her. His heart wouldn't be able to take it if Clark reunited with her.

It was hard enough being around Clark with both of them being single. Oliver wasn't used to not getting what he wanted. When he first met Lois, he had been instantly attracted to her. He had planned and strategized and hadn't been the least bit surprised when she came to see him. Not only that, he had walked away with a date. Which had developed into a relationship and it had been a good one for the short time it lasted.

Lois was gorgeous, quick witted, intelligent and a lot of fun to be around. But when she told him he hadn't been with her completely, he knew she was right. How could he give her his all, how could he give her his heart when it was no longer his to give? No, Clark Kent had captured his heart from the first time he had met him.

Though Lois had mentioned him several times before the actual meeting, he had been used to hearing about "Smallville" and the silly things he did. He was still in love with his ex, he was a bumbling, clumsy farm boy. Oliver had already pictured him in his head and the image did not result in what came strolling through the door.

He could recall their first meeting as if it happened yesterday. Oliver and Lois had been talking when his security had brought in a man. Not just any man. A very handsome man with the body of a Greek God and eyes the color of emeralds. Imagine his surprise when Lois identified him as the Smallville she had been ranting about for so long. Because standing in front of him had been no regular farm boy.

How he had kept his composure that night, he still didn't know. Fortunately, there hadn't been an opportunity for them to be alone. Clark left right after Lois and Oliver was able to push him out of his thoughts. But it wasn't meant to last.

The next time they met, he had been in his Green Arrow gear. That was when he found out that there was more to the farm boy than just good looks. Oliver remembered how Clark threw him effortlessly across the room, how attempting to punch him had felt like hitting a brick wall and the ease with which he caught his arrow. Lucky for him he had gotten a break when that security guard entered, fired an arrow at the not so invulnerable guard and used Clark's distraction as time to escape.

However, their separation was always temporary. Fate seemed bent upon putting them in situations together. As he got to know Clark better, the more the brunette intrigued him. He had all these amazing abilities and Oliver knew that he could do so much good for the world. Clark, however, seemed reluctant. But Oliver was patient. One day, the younger man would want to spread his wings and Oliver would be there to help him.

In the meantime, he had to settle with friendship. Which wasn't all too bad, as long as he got to spend time with Clark. Clark wasn't perfect and there were a lot of qualities that he had that irked Oliver to no end. But his good qualities outweighed his more frustrating ones by far and Oliver admired him. Admired his strength, admired his loyalty and kind heart.

Admired that sculpted body, always too covered up for his liking to the point where he just wanted to rip his clothes off and . . . _no._He was going off track.

At least Clark was still in lala land so he didn't notice Oliver ogling him. Figuring it wasn't polite, and of course, he didn't want the food to get cold, he tried to get Clark's attention.

"Hey Clark," he said, effectively snapping him out of his thoughts. "You look deep in thought. Care to share?"

Oliver's voice brought him back to reality. How long had he been standing there? Then he realized that he had asked him a question.

"Oh, I'm . . . I'm just thinking," Clark said lamely. "Nothing important." He certainly couldn't tell Oliver he was daydreaming about him now, could he?

Something flickered in Oliver's eyes but it was gone before Clark could try to place the emotion.

"Well, lunch is ready," Oliver told him.

Clark nodded and stood up. "Lead the way."

Oliver smiled and turning on his heel, he started walking. Clark followed him and couldn't resist observing him. Even his walk was elegant. He hadn't really looked at him when he arrived but now he was and he liked what he saw.

Dressed in a black sweater shirt that had a zipper that went from the nape of his neck to the edge of his shoulder and a pair of faded jeans, Oliver was a sight for sore eyes.

_Stop it Clark, _he commanded himself, _how would Ollie feel if he knew you were checking him out? _Pushing the forbidden thoughts from his mind, he continued to walk after Oliver, until they stopped in an unfamiliar room.

In the center of the room was a dining table and to the right of the dining table sat a fireplace. On top of the table lay several dishes and Oliver had set the table for two.

"I figured that this would be more comfortable than the formal dining room," Oliver explained.

"It's nice," Clark replied. "I hope you didn't go to too much trouble on my account."

"It was no trouble at all," Oliver assured him. "I enjoy cooking . . . I don't get to do it very often but I like it very much."

They exchanged smiles before sitting down to eat. Clark found out that Oliver was indeed a good cook. And had gone all out with the food.

Lunch was good. The combination of Oliver's company and the delicious food made it wonderful.

"You are more than a pretty face," Clark exclaimed teasingly.

"So you admit I have a pretty face," Oliver said smugly.

Clark paused for a moment, as if seriously considering the question. "I guess you're not so bad," he said finally.

"Not so bad?" Oliver echoed.

"Okay, you're very pretty … happy?" Clark reiterated.

"Very," Oliver said, a twinkle in his eyes. "It's okay, Clark . . . it was only a matter of time before you gave in to me."

"Oh yeah," Clark said, tone sarcastic, but meaning every word, "That's it . . . how could I have ever resisted your charm?"

"I don't know," Oliver said seriously, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "But better late than never I say."

One look into Oliver's eyes and Clark burst out into laughter. Oliver stared at him for a moment, trying to maintain his expression but a few seconds later, he joined Clark in a peal of laughter.

They settled down, exchanging grins, as they both went back to eating. Afterwards, Clark offered to help clean up but Oliver declined.

"Do you have to be anywhere today?" Oliver questioned suddenly.

"No, I don't think so," Clark replied, "Why?"

"I was just thinking … you could hang out here if you want," Oliver said and hastily added, "If you're not busy, that is."

"I'm not busy," Clark assured him. He had to stop the goofy grin from spreading across his face . . . Oliver wanted to spend time with him! _Don't get overworked, Kent . . . he just considers you a friend. Friends spend time together. It's no big deal. _

Maybe not, but he still had to refrain from jumping for joy. This was a step in the right direction . . . Oliver and Clark's relationship had always been shaky before but it seemed that at least their friendship was cemented. To have a real friend again filled Clark with joy. And this time, Oliver was someone he _trusted_. . . someone that he could possibly share his secrets with one day.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Oliver asked.

"Sounds good," Clark agreed. "What do you want to watch?"

"Come on," Oliver said, "I have a big collection . . . I'll even let you pick."

Smiling, Clark walked with him to the entertainment room, where a huge plasma television waited. When Oliver showed him his movie collection, Clark gaped at the giant amount of DVDs that were resting in a carrier, all in alphabetical order.

"I'm a movie buff," Oliver confessed. "I mean, I do enjoy parties but sometimes, I just like to curl up with a good film and relax."

Clark smiled. "I'm not really a partier . . . but I do like movies. And sometimes a good book."

"I love to read too," Oliver told him, which had Clark grinning even wider.

On the surface, it would seem that Clark Kent would have nothing in common with Oliver Queen but as he learned more and more about Oliver, Clark realized that the two had more similarities than he thought possible.

Turning back to the collection, he picked a few movies that sounded good.

"Which one?" Clark asked Oliver.

"Who says we only have to pick one?" Oliver questioned. "I'm free all day . . . how does a movie marathon sound to you?"

"Sounds great," Clark said, his stomach doing flips. _Stay cool . . . don't act like a dork. _But Clark didn't know how much longer he would be able to remain calm. Not when his senses were going into overdrive just standing close to Oliver like he was.

Oliver didn't suspect any odd behavior though because his attitude toward him didn't change, just remained light and friendly. Clark thanked his lucky stars for that.

He watched silently as the blonde went to put on the first movie and took a seat on one of the comfortable couches. Clark smiled as Oliver made his way back to him and much to his delight, sat down right next to him.

Though he was happy, he was also a little bit on edge … hopefully, he didn't do anything stupid over the next couple of hours.

Luckily for him, he didn't. Even through the movie, Oliver and Clark chatted, sometimes having to pause the film when they wanted to discuss a particular scene. Clark had never had so much fun watching a movie before.

By the second movie, Ollie had brought out the popcorn, as well as other snack foods. He even brought out the pie.

Cutting them both generous slices, Clark sighed happily as he took a bite of his mother's pie. Nobody could make pie like his mom and he had a feeling nobody else ever would.

"This is delicious," Oliver said. Clark looked over and couldn't stop the grin when he saw that a part of the filling was at the edge of Oliver's mouth.

"You got a little over there," Clark said, pointing to his own mouth. Oliver smiled and tried to brush it off but he missed.

"Gone?" he asked.

Clark shook his head. "Nope, still there."

Oliver tried again but failed once more. "Now?" Ollie asked him.

"No," Clark said, chuckling. Unable to resist, he reached over and brushed the filling off with his fingers, unconsciously taking an extra moment to brush the soft skin.

"It's gone now," Clark said.

"Thanks," Oliver replied. Clark smiled and turned to his hands. Seeing his filling covered fingers, he licked them without thinking. Looking up at Oliver, he was surprised to see the blonde's eyes had darkened, the look there sending shivers up and down Clark's spine.

Swallowing hard, Clark tried to turn his attention back to the now paused movie.

"Are we going to turn the movie back on?" he said, trying to avoid looking at Oliver.

"Yeah," Oliver said, his voice low. "That's a good idea."

Clark eyed the remote and reached for it but Ollie had the same idea. Their fingers brushed as both touched the remote at the same time, the move sending an electric current through his body. His eyes lifted to meet Ollie's, the blonde's expression unreadable.

Who was he kidding? Being cool and collected was going to be nearly impossible . . . now he had to pray he didn't make too much of an idiot out of himself.

_I want him so badly. _That was the only coherent thought that was running through Ollie's mind as he gazed deep into Clark's eyes.

When Clark licked his fingers like that, did he have any idea what he was doing to him?

Ollie couldn't even look at the pie now without conjuring up images of better uses for that pie . . . images that included his body, that pie and Clark's tongue.

_This is just unfair. _How was it that Clark could be so seductive without even trying?

Even the slightest touch, like their fingers brushing together, had Ollie's body on fire. He wanted more . . . so much more and it was driving him mad.

How he kept his cool as they continued watching the movie and chatted, as if nothing had happened, he had no idea but he did. Clark too behaved as if they hadn't shared what Ollie felt was a very intense moment so obviously, this was all in his head and completely one-sided.

Which was quite disappointing but it was better than Clark finding out about Oliver's desire and running away, thus causing him to lose the brunette completely. At least this way, he may not return his affections but was still unaware of Oliver's feelings so he was still around as his friend.

The next few hours were filled with movies and laughter. Clark had expressed worry that he was hogging Ollie's time but Oliver repeatedly assured him that there was nowhere he had to be.

What was initially a lunch meeting turned into an all-day affair. In fact, Oliver ended up ordering out for pizza when he realized how late it was getting. Clark, of course, protested, saying that he would go but Ollie wasn't quite ready to see him leave.

"Relax, Clark," Oliver said lazily, "I hardly get to have days like this . . . it's nice. Stay."

Something flickered in Clark's eyes, an emotion he couldn't quite place but whatever it was, it was gone in an instant. And Clark did stay, so he couldn't complain.

Oliver found that what he said to Clark was true though . . . just having a relaxing day with a good friend . . . it was something he hadn't allowed himself to indulge in for a long time. He liked it.

There were no worries about being Green Arrow or Oliver Queen, CEO . . . here, with Clark, he could just be Ollie, a regular guy, hanging out with his buddy.

Granted that buddy was the man he was in love with but how many people could call the person they loved most a friend? Not many . . . and he was grateful just to have Clark in his life.

Once dinner was over, they went back to the movies. Oliver had forgotten what a large collection he had . . . it had been a while since he had taken time to just watch his old DVDs too.

Clark had even stopped insisting that he should leave, which was a nice change, because he wanted the younger man to feel at home.

They relaxed, as Oliver slipped in another movie. Oliver appreciated that they were able to talk during the movies and Clark wasn't some serious film watcher who had a no-talking rule. That would've been really boring for him.

Somewhere around the second film, Oliver made a comment about the actor's wardrobe and was surprised to hear silence. Feeling a sudden weight on his shoulder, he froze.

He turned and a small smile graced his lips . . . Clark was fast asleep and had moved to rest against Oliver.

Ollie shifted but ended up with an armful of Clark, whose head was now lying against his chest. In his sleep, Clark snuggled into him and Ollie felt his heartbeat speed up at the close contact. Did the brunette even realize what he was doing?

"Clark?" Oliver said softly, not wanting to wake up the younger man but wanting to get him to an actual bed.

A sigh escaped Clark's lips and he just wrapped his arms around Oliver's back. Now, Oliver wasn't a saint . . . he had Clark Kent in his arms . . . how was he supposed to just push him away?

He couldn't . . . he wouldn't and even if he may regret it later, he just needed this moment. Ollie planned to savor it because he knew he probably wouldn't get this chance again.

First, he turned off the movie and then he grabbed a blanket that was conveniently lying nearby. Oliver leaned back so he was stretched out on the couch, pulling Clark further into his embrace. The brunette was now resting on top of him, still sleeping.

Wrapping the blanket around the both of them, Oliver held Clark to him, his hands falling on the curve of the younger man's back.

To have Clark in his arms felt absolutely wonderful and all his fantasies were nowhere close to the real thing.

Though he really didn't want to go to sleep, he felt his eyes get heavy, and knew that fighting sleep was futile.

So he allowed his eyes to close, and let sleep overtake him.

What was meant to be an innocent lunch turned out to be something else completely . . . and this would be the moment where both men would later look back on as the point where their relationship changed.


	27. 95 New Year

I know I'm two weeks too late but oh well. I hope you like this one anyone! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

**Story:** The Missing Piece  
**Pairing/Characters:**Clark/Oliver, Chloe/Jimmy  
**Rating:**PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** don't own anything  
**Warnings:**slash  
**Spoilers:** vague season 7  
**Summary:**It's always fun to ring in the New Year with friends and family. Clark spends New Year's Eve with his mother, Kara, Lois, Chloe and Jimmy but still, he can't help but feel something … or _someone _is missing. But a surprise guest changes everything.

* * *

Prompt #95 "New Year"

"I'm so glad we could all get together for the holidays," Chloe commented.

Clark glanced up at his best friend, who was happily making guacamole for their get together.

"I still can't believe it's almost over," Clark replied. "Can you believe it is New Year's Eve?" He shook his head. "I'm hoping next year will be better than this one."

"This has been a crazy year," Chloe agreed.

Indeed, it had. From Lana getting pregnant to her marriage with Lex to the never-ending stream of Zoners … and that had just been the _first_half of the year.

The second half had continued to be chaotic … Lana's pregnancy had turned out to be fake, a Phantom had showed up, taking his DNA, thus gaining his powers but _he_didn't have a weakness to kryptonite.

Lois had gotten stabbed, Chloe had _died_in an attempt to save her and Lana had made the decision to leave Lex but ended up dying in an explosion.

Everything had worked out though … Chloe had come back to life, he defeated the Phantom with a little help from the Martian Manhunter and it turned out Lana wasn't dead after all.

His reunion with her had been good and Clark was hoping for a happily ever after for the two of them. This time, she _knew_his secrets ... what could go wrong?

Apparently everything. Lana wasn't the same … her experience as a Luthor changed her and she was no longer the sweet, innocent girl he fell in love with. She was so much darker, and her version of justice was so much different than his.

He tried to ignore it, lived in denial, but soon it became impossible to do so. They went their separate ways and Lana moved to Metropolis to live with Nell. Clark hadn't heard from her since.

Though he hoped she was happy, he knew the time has passed when he could be the one to _make_her happy.

For a lot of his life, he had been devoted to Lana Lang … and now it was time to let go, move on with his life. His newfound cousin Kara had told him that his destiny laid outside the farm … and he had a feeling she was right.

Which was why he took the first step and reenrolled in school. Applied to Metropolis University and had been accepted … and he was going to start come January. Chloe was only too proud of him and too willing to help him get readjusted.

2007 was finally over … and for that, Clark was relieved. Somehow, he had survived the year and was thankful that he had such wonderful people who were constantly supporting him in whatever he did.

The holidays had gone off well … his mother had managed to make it home for Christmas. Lois had been around too. Along with Kara, Chloe and Jimmy, the holidays were a success. Kara had been slightly upset when Jimmy showed up with Chloe but he had to give her props for getting over it so quickly.

Clark knew that the couple had been having trouble, even going so far to break up but when Chloe finally got the nerve to tell Jimmy that she was a meteor freak, they realized that their feelings for one another hadn't changed. And for that, Clark was pleased. His heart ached for his cousin but she assured him she was fine.

Jimmy was a good guy and he knew for a fact that he made Chloe happy. This time, he had made it a point to sit down with him and make him understand that Chloe was a friend to him but _just_a friend.

They had just gotten back together and Clark didn't want there to be any misunderstandings. So he explained that Chloe had been his friend for a long time and had been the only one to stick around through all the laughter and the tears but by no means were his feelings anything but platonic.

The conversation had taken a while but Jimmy was willing to listen and at the end of it, Clark walked away with a new friend.

Jimmy would be one of the few people joining them tonight to ring in the New Year. Clark had just wanted to keep it low key, inviting those closest to them. It would be his mom, Chloe, Jimmy, Kara and himself … Lois had been invited, but she declined, saying that she was spending New Year's Eve with her new boyfriend, Grant.

But even as he set up appetizers with Chloe, he felt that something was missing. These past few weeks had been great but there was this nagging feeling … that something was off. It wasn't Lana … he was over her. He just couldn't place the odd feelings he was having.

"Clark?" His best friend's voice brought him back to reality and he turned toward the blonde.

"You okay?" she questioned.

"I'm fine," he assured her. "How's the guacamole coming along?"

"Great," she said excitedly. Then she turned serious. "Are you sure you're okay? You've been off for a little while now."

"I'm really fine, Chloe," he repeated. "Trust me …"

"Is it Lana?" Clark asked hesitatingly, "I know you were looking forward to spending the holidays with her …"

"It's not Lana," Clark said firmly. His tone left no room for doubts. "We weren't meant to be and to be honest with you, I'm over her." He frowned slightly but softened his voice. "I don't know, Chloe … lately, I just feel … incomplete."

Chloe's expression changed to one of concern. "Incomplete?" she echoed. "What's missing, Clark?"

"I wish I could tell you," he said, frustration creeping into his voice. "Lately, I've had this odd feeling … and I don't even understand it."

"I don't know what to tell you Clark," Chloe said gently.

"It's okay," Clark replied, "Let's just … drop it. We're happy … I don't want to dampen the mood."

Chloe pursed her lips but seeing that she wasn't going to get anywhere with Clark, nodded.

"All right," she said reluctantly, "But if you need to talk, you know I'm here right?"

"I do," he said gratefully, "And I appreciate that … thanks, Chloe."

"You're welcome," Chloe said warmly. They smiled at one another, taking the moment to enjoy the silence and each other's company.

Almost immediately after, they got back to work, the subject of their conversation forgotten. At least Chloe was able to forget … Clark was not as lucky.

The thoughts plagued his mind, even as the guests showed up. Well, Jimmy anyway. Chloe had left to get changed and she arrived hand-in-hand with her boyfriend. Kara and his mom were already around so they weren't waiting on anyone. Everyone was pleasant to one another and the food was a hit too.

Chloe delighted in the compliments she got on her part of the food, and he smiled at her small blush when Jimmy raved about the guacamole. _They really are perfect for each other. _

In the back of his mind, he couldn't help but wonder if he would find someone who would fit him like Jimmy fit Chloe … like the way his mom and dad used to fit together.

Pushing the depressing thoughts out of his mind, he concentrated on interacting with the people he cared about, all who were surrounding him now. He should be grateful that he was able to spend time with all of these wonderful people and not waste precious moments moping.

However, he had no idea that his night was about to take a drastic turn.

Clark was getting more chips from the kitchen and attempting to find the salsa when he heard a knock at the main door. _Who could that be? _Everyone who was supposed to be here was. _Maybe Lois changed her mind. _

Not really bothering too much and figuring someone would get the door, he continued with his task. As he suspected, he heard his mother open the door and there was chatter.

A new voice joined them and Clark almost dropped the bag of tortilla chips he had picked up as he placed the too familiar voice. _No way … it couldn't be. _

Quickly making his way back into the living room, he had to refrain from gasping aloud when he saw the newest person, who was handing a bottle of champagne to his mother. Brown eyes turned toward him, sparkling with delight when they met his green ones.

"Hey there."

Clark tried to form words but his brain seemed to have stopped working. This was the last person he had ever expected to be faced with.

Because it seemed that eleven months after he had departed Smallville, Oliver Queen had returned.

Chloe had to stop the giggle that threatened to escape when she witnessed Clark's reaction to Oliver's arrival.

It had been by sheer accident that she found out Oliver had come back to Metropolis. She had been leaving the Daily Planet a few days prior when a familiar figure caught her eye. It was none other than Oliver.

Of course, she had immediately caught up to him and they spoke, which was when she found out that the team was taking a short break. Oliver apparently was in Metropolis on business and had arrived just a day before.

Finding out he had no plans on New Year's Eve, she invited him to the farm … and though it took a little persuasion, she got him to agree. She confirmed it with Mrs. Kent and then … forgot to mention to it Clark.

Seeing his reaction, she was proud of herself for keeping it a surprise.

Her best friend had been acting strangely for a while and she really hoped the Oliver would be able to help.

Besides, she already knew that there were feelings … Clark may not admit it but Chloe could tell that he gravitated toward Oliver.

Just a little while ago, Clark had admitted to her that he missed Oliver and that was the moment she _knew_.

_Chloe walked into the farm, as she had so many times before. She was worried about Clark … ever since Lex and Lana had gotten married, her best friend had been off. _

_To her surprise, he was on the phone and smiling. A pure, genuine smile that she hadn't seen since the day Lana said "I do". _

_He met her gaze and nodded in greeting. "One minute," he mouthed and she just waved her hand. _

"_Take your time," she told him, taking a seat at the table. _

_Clark smiled, turning his attention back to the phone call. He chuckled at something the speaker said. _

"_Great," he said, "Thanks Oliver … I really appreciate it. Good luck on your mission … stay safe. Bye." _

_Oliver was the one who managed to put that smile on Clark's face? That was a person she hadn't considered. She knew they kept in touch because of their mutual need to save the world but she hadn't known they had grown so close during that time. _

"_Hey Chloe," Clark said, snapping her back to reality. "What's up?"_

"_Not much," she replied. "I just came to see you … how are you doing?" _

"_I'm okay," he said, sitting across from her. "You?" _

"_Good, I'm good," she told him. "How's Oliver and the team?" _

"_They're doing well," Clark said, "It seems they're taking down the 33.1 labs really quickly." _

_There was a hint of pride in his voice that had Chloe smiling. She knew that despite Clark's disapproval of Oliver's tactics, he admired the blonde for putting himself out there like he did. _

"_That's great," Chloe enthused. "They're good guys." _

"_Yeah," Clark said wistfully. His eyes clouded and an emotion ran through his eyes that Chloe wasn't quite able to place. _

"_You okay there, Clark?" Chloe asked. _

"_I'm fine," Clark assured her, "I was just … thinking." _

"_About our favorite blonde archer?" Chloe questioned. Seeing Clark's expression turn to surprise, she smiled, bemused. "Clark, I know the two of you had your differences but you did get closer before he left … I guess I didn't realize how good of friends you've been." _

"_I don't know if you can say we're good friends," Clark replied, a frown marring his handsome features. "We keep in touch to exchange information." _

"_Clark, you've been in the dumps for a while," Chloe said gently, "But you were smiling just now, really smiling … if Oliver has made you happy, then I have to say, I can't help but like him." _

"_Oliver is different," Clark said slowly. "He doesn't take any of my excuses … he always tells it like it is. And I don't know … I like who I am when I'm with him. I felt comfortable with him and not afraid when he found out about my powers … it was just nice having him around. Sometimes, I wish that the Zoners hadn't been around … I think I would've liked to go with them on their mission." _

"_Do you miss him?" Chloe asked. _

"_Yes," Clark said without hesitation, meeting her gaze. "I do." _

_Hazel eyes locked with green and Chloe was taken aback by the pure emotion in Clark's eyes. _

_He may not realize it but Chloe did. In that split second, the truth crashed down on her. Clark Kent had feelings for Oliver Queen. _

They didn't really bring up Oliver after that, Clark reluctant to talk about the blonde but Chloe had never forgotten that look in his eyes when he said he missed him.

That was why she wanted Oliver there … she had taken note of Ollie's expressions carefully when she brought up Clark's name. And Oliver's reactions were similar to Clark's … the boys were obviously heads over heals for each other. Since they wouldn't do anything about it, it was up to her to do something. Chloe Sullivan, reporter and matchmaker extraordinaire.

She had brought the two of them together … hopefully they could take care of the rest. If not, she would step in and work some magic.

But for right now, she was going to put her faith, if not in Clark, in at least Oliver to recognize the signs.

Chloe was worried she may have to interfere but at this moment, she was going to sit back and enjoy the show.

Oliver Queen was a little worried. Clark hadn't say a word … he had just stood there, staring at him. Clearly, he didn't know that the blonde was going to be there. Hadn't anyone told him?

He had planned to make his visit short and not really announce his presence to anyone. But running into Chloe had made that impossible. She had insisted he come for New Year's Eve and the chance at seeing Clark again had prevented him from saying 'no' like he probably should've.

There was no doubt that he had missed Clark … missed the younger man since the day he had walked out of his barn. He was always happier when they spoke over the phone and knew that he was pleased when he had information to share with Clark, just so that he could hear the brunette's voice once more.

His feelings were definitely not platonic … that much was certain. And his attraction was more than skin deep … his entire heart belonged to the man staring at him. Too bad he had no idea if his feelings had any chance of being reciprocated.

Did Clark miss him? Did the younger man think about him at all? He had heard from Bart that Clark and Lana had broken up … Clark was finally single again. Even if he was single before, when he and Oliver had first met, his heart was still possessed by Lana Lang.

Now he was certain, since it was Clark who had initiated the breakup, that Clark Kent was truly free.

All he had to do was find out whether Clark would be interested in pursuing a relationship with Oliver.

There was only one way to find out.

"Clark?" Oliver tried, "You okay?"

Clark blinked a few times and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Clark said. "I was just surprised to see you, that's all."

"I ran into Chloe and she invited me," Oliver explained, closing the distance between them.

Green eyes darted to Chloe, who shot him an innocent smile. Clark raised an eyebrow and they exchanged a look that Oliver couldn't interpret. He didn't try though … those two had a connection that Oliver had no shot at understanding.

It was a connection he couldn't help but be slightly jealous of … from the minute that Chloe told him that Clark told her everything, he wanted that kind of bond with the brunette. The kind of bond where Clark trusted him … he really wanted to be trusted by Clark.

He didn't demand anything though … he hoped that one day, if he stuck around long enough, he would win that trust. That Clark would realize Oliver would go to the ends of the Earth for him.

Oliver knew that he was in a position of privilege though and Clark entrusted him with information that few got to know. The ease in which the younger man demonstrated his powers in front of him proved that he was one of the lucky few.

So he'd be patient … he could do that sometimes. At least when it came to Clark, he could do that.

Taking a few more steps forward, he stood face-to-face with Clark. Eleven long months and he was finally back where he belonged … with Clark.

"How are you?" Clark asked.

"I'm good," Oliver replied, "And yourself?"

"Doing well," Clark told him. He smiled again. "I'm really glad you're here." Oliver's heart fluttered at the sincerity in the brunette's voice.

"I'm glad I'm here too," Oliver said honestly.

Clark was happy to see him … that had to mean something, right? He could only hope … but one thing was for certain … he was going to spend the rest of the night trying to find out.

_He's here, he's here! _Clark could barely contain himself, with Oliver standing so close to him. A little while ago, he had confessed to Chloe that he missed the older man … and he had. The phone calls were good but not enough. And a part of him was wondering if he'd ever see Oliver again.

Now, he was here … Chloe, the little sneak, had gone and invited him. Not that he was complaining … he couldn't, when Oliver was _here_, with him, after what felt like too long of a separation.

"I've heard you've had a pretty crazy past few months," Oliver commented.

"It's Smallville," Clark quipped. "Crazy is the norm around here." Oliver chuckled but didn't dispute the statement. The blonde had seen the town's true oddities on his short visit so he understood.

But Clark was focusing on the beautiful sound that was Oliver's laugh. God, he missed that sound … it was such a lovely sound.

For the first time that evening and really, in a long time, Clark felt at peace. Oliver's presence seemed to remove that nagging feeling he had been having … no longer did he feel the need that something was missing.

_Oh my God … is Oliver the something that's been missing? Is it him?_It made sense but managed to shake him too.

Clark had never denied that he missed the blonde and his confession to Chloe was just proof that he had no problems with saying it aloud.

He even accepted that the older man was attractive … but a person had to be blind to deny that Oliver Queen was good-looking. Spiky blonde hair, a chiseled chin, expressive brown eyes and that handsome face, connected to that 6'3" frame made of pure muscle … he was gorgeous.

To himself, he could even admit that he had a small crush on Oliver since the moment they shook hands in Ollie's penthouse.

But as Oliver grew serious with Lois, he really thought he had pushed those feelings away and with Oliver's departure from Kansas, he honestly believed he was over him.

_Apparently not. _

No way was he over Oliver … in fact, his feelings were deeper than before.

"You still there?" Oliver asked, bringing Clark out of his thoughts and back to the present situation.

"I'm here," Clark confirmed.

"Good to here," Oliver teased, brown eyes dancing with amusement. Clark grinned and Oliver smiled back, the look tying his stomach in knots.

Yeah, the feelings were still there. Now he just have to find out if there was a chance Ollie felt the same way.

For the rest of the night, Clark and Ollie were eyeing one another, analyzing each other's every move, hoping for a sign that the other one felt the same way. Chloe was ready to bang her head against the wall in frustration.

Everyone could feel the chemistry and the tension and those two dolts were just so damn oblivious. Even Jimmy had asked her if Oliver and "CK" were dating.

She unhappily answered in the negative, to which Jimmy said, "They should be."

No kidding.

And Chloe wasn't the only one frustrated. Clark desperately needed an answer … he had to know how Oliver felt about him.

He wasn't blind … he could see Oliver watching him throughout the night, even while they were engaged in conversations with other people. When the blonde thought he wasn't watching, Clark saw him staring, the intensity of his gaze sending shivers up and down his spine.

Finally, he decided he had enough. There was only so much a guy could take before he just stopped waiting and took the initiative.

It was approximately two minutes before midnight before Clark gathered the courage to approach Oliver. His mother had turned on the TV, set it to a channel where the countdown was going on.

"Oliver," Clark said, getting the blonde alone. "I need to talk to you."

"Me too," Oliver said. "Clark, look …"

"Why didn't you tell me you were back?" was the first thing that Clark could think of.

"I didn't think it would matter," Oliver answered, visibly startled by the question.

"It does matter," Clark said slowly, "It matters to me … _you_matter to me."

"You matter to me too," Oliver said. "When Chloe invited me here, the only reason I came was to see you … I missed you, Clark."

"I missed you," Clark said, liking the direction this conversation was going.

Before he could say more, the countdown started.

_10!_

"Clark, I know we've kept in touch because of work stuff," Oliver said hastily, "But I want you to know something …"

_9!_

"What is it Ollie?" Clark asked eagerly.

_8!_

"I've been thinking about you ever since I left," Oliver said. "You're always in my thoughts … on my mind. I can't forget you … I don't even want to."

_7!_

Chloe, Jimmy, his mom and Kara were all joining in the countdown.

"Ollie," Clark murmured, struck by the pure sincerity in the blonde's words.

_6 …5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! _

As the other members in the house and the rest of Kansas welcomed 2008, Oliver Queen leaned forward to capture the very willing lips of Clark Kent.

Not caring about who was watching, Clark responded fervently to the kiss, wrapping his arms around Oliver's back, pulling him closer.

The kiss was absolutely amazing … fantasies he had had about this moment didn't hold a candle to reality.

When the desperate need for air aroused, they finally separated, Oliver still not making a motion to leave Clark's embrace.

"It's about time!" Chloe's voice came through and both men chuckled, Clark resting his forehead against Oliver's.

"I think she's right," Oliver said softly and Clark could only nod in response.

"You know," Oliver added cheekily, "They say the person you kiss at midnight is the one you'll end up spending the rest of the year with. What do you say? Could you handle a year with me?"

"I think I can handle much more than that," Clark stated.

"Guess you're just going to have to keep kissing me at midnight every year then," Oliver proclaimed.

"And many more times after that," Clark promised, winking.

Oliver began to say something but Clark kissed him again, effectively silencing him. And Oliver had no complaints about that.

Clark certainly didn't either. He felt complete at last … the missing piece in his heart had finally been found. The missing piece was Oliver Queen and he was finally in his arms, where he belonged.


	28. 27 Parents

Another prompt in my table. I hope you all enjoy this one. Let me know what you think:)

**Title:** A Mother's Intuition  
**Pairing/Characters:** Clark/Oliver  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** don't own anything  
**Warnings:** slash  
**Spoilers:** 7.08 "Blue"  
**Summary:** A rewrite of "Blue", starting at when Clark takes Lara to the Clock Tower.

* * *

Prompt #27 "Parents"

"Don't worry," Clark told Lara, as they entered the penthouse in the Clock Tower. "Kara's standing guard at the farm. You'll be safe here."

His biological mother nodded and smiled. Clark still couldn't believe that she was really standing in front of him. When he heard his mother's voice, crying for his help, from the crystal, he couldn't help but go help her.

Jor-El had warned him but he wasn't emotionless … he hated hearing people in pain, especially the woman who had given birth to him.

Too bad releasing his mother had also brought back Zor-El, his biological father's brother, who was also in love with Lara. It still amazed him that the great rift that divided the brothers was a love triangle … his family was seriously messed up.

"What is this place?" Lara asked, effectively snapping him out of his thoughts.

"This," Clark explained, "is the home of a good friend of mine, Oliver Queen." When the blonde left, Ollie had given him the security codes and keys, saying he had free reign of the penthouse should he ever need it.

"Oliver Queen," Lara repeated, "Would he mind us being here?"

"No way," Clark assured her. "He's the one who said if I ever need to use this place, I could. He offered . . . trust me, he definitely wouldn't be bothered." He gave her a wistful smile. "Ollie's very nice."

"You care for him." It was a statement, not a question.

Looking into blue-green eyes, surprised, he nodded. "Yeah, he's a friend."

The corner of Lara's lips lifted upwards, her mouth curving into a smile.

"That may be so," she remarked, "But it seems that you care for him as more than just a friend."

Clark could've been knocked over with a feather, he was so shocked in that moment.

"It's not what you think," he stammered.

"Kal-El," Lara said gently, "If you do have feelings for him, he must be something special."

"You're not freaked out?" Clark asked hesitatingly. Because he knew lying here was not possible. He knew where his heart lied … and it certainly wasn't with Lana.

Though he loved the pretty brunette once upon a time, she became a distant memory the minute he met Oliver Queen.

The blonde intrigued him from day one and more so when he found out that he was the Green Arrow. Their friendship had been tested several times but the bond they had was constantly growing stronger.

To watch him leave was difficult but he knew that leaving with him was just not a possibility, no matter how much tempting that option was.

They kept in touch, but it was mainly with tips on problems … but either way, Clark took whatever he could. Just to hear Ollie's voice on the phone and know that he was all right was good enough for him.

He found himself trusting the blonde more than he had ever trusted anyone, save Chloe. Oliver hadn't known him very long and he had already shared with the older man the truth of his origins. And for once, hadn't been frightened in doing so. Oliver's reaction was calm and understanding, not a hint of fear or disgust in his voice. The blond promised that he would never reveal his secret to anyone and Clark believed him. That undying mutual trust was the core of their friendship.

Somewhere along the way, he had also managed to fall in love with him. How could he help it? Oliver was gorgeous, strong, intelligent … everything Clark had imagined in a soul mate.

What possessed him to get back together with Lana, knowing fully that he was in love with Oliver, he didn't know. It was selfish and not at all fair to his girlfriend but he realized Oliver would never feel that way about him … and he really didn't want to be alone.

So he decided that maybe he could make it work with Lana. But he didn't count on how different Lana was. Her inner darkness frightened him and he couldn't help the shivers that ran up and down his spine when he thought of what would've happened if he hadn't gotten to the facility on time.

_She would've killed Lex. _Without a doubt, she would've done just that and she would've thought she was _right_in doing so. All in the means of revenge. How could he love someone like that? He couldn't.

_We couldn't make it work. _That's what he recognized … Lana asked him to love her, no matter what and he wasn't able to give her an answer.

Which was answer enough, at least to him. It was also the reason he broke up with her right after. She had been shocked, to say the least, but they both knew they weren't meant for one another. Lana had moved to Metropolis with Nell and he hadn't heard from her since. It was better that way.

"Why would I 'freak out'?" Lara was asking, bringing him back to reality.

"Because," Clark managed to say, "Your only son is in love with another man?"

"And that is a problem?" Lara questioned, confusion evident in her tone.

"It is," Clark confirmed. He sighed. "Being in love with the same gender is not exactly accepted around here."

Lara pursed her lips, her eyebrows furrowing. "Well that is very sad then. This would've been perfectly fine on Krypton." She smiled. "I suppose that means he is not aware of your feelings?"

"No, he's not," Clark confessed.

"But loving him makes you happy?" Lara questioned. "I can tell … the look in your eyes when you speak of him reminds me of how Jor-El used to look at me."

"Very happy," Clark confirmed. He grinned further at the idea of his parents being in love. It made him feel warm inside to know that he was a product of a loving relationship.

"Then all is well," Lara told him. "I believe you should tell him how you feel though."

"He doesn't feel the same," Clark said sadly, "He'll never love me."

"I don't see how that is possible," Lara replied gently, "From the short time I've spent with you, I've seen that you've grown up to be an incredible young man." She smiled warmly. "The Kents' have raised you well."

Clark's heart burst with pride. "Yeah," he said, unable to keep the feeling out of his voice. "They really did." He stopped. "I mean … you know I'm grateful for you … you gave me life and you sent me here but …"

"But they made you who you are today," Lara finished, "I understand, Kal-El. There's nothing wrong with that."

"It's just she's the only mother I've ever known," Clark said, trying to phrase his sentences delicately. "They took in an alien child … and raised them as their son."

"And you have no idea how grateful I am to them for that," Lara interrupted, "Martha Kent seems like a strong, wonderful woman and I hope I will be around long enough to meet her … I want to say "thank you" in person."

"You'll be here," Clark vowed. "And I know she'll like to meet you … Mom's great like that." He blushed, hoping he hadn't hurt Lara's feelings. But it was Martha Clark Kent who was always there, who dried his eyes when he cried, who was there to celebrate his every success.

No matter how much he wanted to know the woman in front of him, _she_would always be the one he knew as "mom".

But Lara wasn't the least bit upset. She was smiling at him, with adoration in her eyes.

"I want to get to know you too," Clark said slowly, "Which is why you have to stay here until I locate Zor-El. Promise me."

Clark walked around the penthouse, opening the glass door, leading to the balcony, keeping his eye out for any nearby danger.

Lara grew serious, shaking her head.

"I won't put you in any more danger, Kal-El," Lara stated, "Let Zor-El come and find me. I … I have nothing to fear."

Clark turned toward her and sighed.

"Look, ever since I found out I was adopted, I've wondered what my real mother would be like," Clark said. "I love my mother more than anything, don't get me wrong. I thank my lucky stars every single day that the Kents' were the ones who found me. When I found out that I was not of this Earth, I had even more questions."

Clark bit his lower lip, "Now you're here … I don't want to lose you."

Lara put her hands on Clark's shoulders.

"You already lost me," she said, "Your real mother died with Jor-El."

"I am not going to let anything happen to you," he said stubbornly.

"I'm so proud of who you've become," Lara said and Clark couldn't help the smile that encompassed his face.

Hearing the elevator sound, Clark walked back inside, wondering who it was.

To his shock, when the gates opened, it was none other than the owner of the penthouse himself.

"Oliver?"

Oliver Queen made his way inside, smirking slightly when he saw Clark.

"Well, isn't this a nice welcome home," he teased. Clark's heart was racing as he took in the handsome blonde … he hadn't seen him in so long and now he was here.

"I'm sorry," he started, "You said I could be here and I needed to use your place and I really hope you don't mind …"

"Clark!" Oliver interjected, "_Breathe_ … I was just messing around with you." He shook his head. "Boy scout, you _still_can't take a joke."

Clark blushed and Oliver chuckled.

"There's a reason I gave you the codes," Oliver reminded him, "I'm not upset at all … just tell me, is everything okay?"

"Kind of," Clark replied. It was that moment Lara chose to come in.

"Kal-El?"

Oliver's gaze immediately shifted, falling on his mother.

"Oliver," Clark said, noticing his expression, "This is my mom … this is Lara."

Oliver looked dazed. "As in your biological mother?"

"It's so nice to meet you, Mr. Queen," Lara said, making her way to Clark's side.

"Likewise," Oliver responded. "And please call me Oliver. Wow … this is amazing."

"My son has told me a lot about you," Lara stated. Oliver's eyes darted to Clark.

"He has, has he?" Oliver asked, a smile emerging on his face. "All good, I hope."

"Very good," Lara assured him, causing Oliver's smile to widen and Clark to turn a brighter shade of red.

"So what's going on here?" Oliver asked, clearly deciding to save Clark some embarrassment by not pursuing that line of conversation.

Clark took a deep breath and filled Oliver in on what was going on. He already knew about Kara fortunately, so there wasn't much of a story to tell.

Oliver was shocked when Clark was finished.

"Clark, your family is a soap opera," Oliver said, flabbergasted.

Clark laughed, despite himself.

"I know, it's crazy," Clark agreed. "But I need to find Zor-El … and right now, I have to go meet with Kara. Could you do me a favor and watch over my mom?"

"Of course," Oliver promised.

"I don't want to impose," Lara said worriedly.

"You're not," Oliver replied. He looked between Clark and Lara. "I'm just going to go make some tea." Giving them both a nod, he retreated.

"He's very handsome, Kal-El," Lara said in a whisper. "I can see why you like him."

Clark grinned and had to keep himself from blushing again.

"I should get going," he said.

Lara put her hand on his chest. "Wait, one more thing."

"What?" he questioned.

"Before you leave," she said, "I want you to have this." She removed the chain that she was wearing, a silver looking chain with a blue ring attached.

Removing the ring from the necklace, she continued, "It was your father's. His victory ring given when he first became a member of the council. It's Kryptonian tradition to pass it on to the first born when he comes of age."

He accepted the ring, pleased to have something of his biological family.

Slipping it on, he felt a weird feeling run through his veins, looking away, not realizing his eyes flashed bright blue, the same shade as the ring.

"Kal-El?" Lara asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Clark replied, "I think so."

Exchanging smiles and a quick goodbye, he took off, ready to find Zor-El.

He found him right after exiting the building

To his horror, when he tried to hit him, he was powerless. Zor-El effortlessly threw him across the alley.

The confrontation that followed hard him learning that the ring was made of blue kryptonite and the newest shade of meteor rock stripped him of his powers.

Zor-El wanted him to rule the world with him and Clark refused. It was way too much like the ship, making him wonder if Zor-El had sabotaged it.

He didn't get time to ponder though.

"If you weren't Lara's son," Zor-El hissed, "I'd end your life right now." But he was and he just flew away, leaving him bleeding.

According to Zor-El, Kara was on his side so now, he had no powers and no cousin to back him up.

_What am I going to do? _

Back at the penthouse, Oliver didn't know quite what to do. This was the biological mother of Clark Kent … she had given birth to one of the most amazing, if not the most amazing, man he had ever met. What could he say to her?

He handed her the glass of tea, which she took, with a smile.

"I don't know much about human behavior," Lara noted, "but you seem ill at ease."

Oliver forced a laugh. "Of course not."

"Are you afraid that I'll see?" Lara asked, gently, "See your feelings for my son?"

Oliver almost dropped his glass. _How does she know? _

"I can tell by the way you look at him," Lara went on, "There's nothing to be ashamed of, Oliver … you should never be ashamed of love."

"I'm not ashamed," Oliver responded confidently. He wasn't … how could he be ashamed of his love for that wonderful man? Clark Kent was just as close to perfect as any man could get … there were no doubts in his mind why he fell in love.

"I'm not ashamed," he repeated, "Just nervous … I can't let him find out."

"Why not?" Lara asked.

"He doesn't love me," Oliver said, unable to hide the pain in his voice, as he was reminded of his unrequited feelings. "Clearly you haven't met Lana."

"Lana?" Lara looked puzzled.

"The love of his life," Oliver said bitterly. "He's dating her."

"Oliver, I haven't met Lana nor do I know who she is," Lara replied, "But I do know he hasn't brought her up once … you, on the other hand, he speaks of so fondly. There is no doubt in my mind who is first in his heart and I don't think that person is Lana."

"Thank you," he said gratefully. Just to know that Clark had talked about him and the possibility that he may have a place in Clark's heart was enough to make him smile.

Before he could say any more, a burst of wind came through, startling them both.

"Lara," said a new, male voice.

"Oliver," Lara said, "Leave."

Oliver stood, not willing to go at all.

A man in a long black jacket came inside and grabbed Lara's arm.

"There's no need to fear, my love," the Matrix reject said, "There's a new life waiting for us in the Arctic north."

Oliver stood in front of them firmly. "Let her go," he demanded.

The noise of the elevator came, Clark behind the gate.

With a push, Oliver went flying, hitting the gate. He fell to the ground.

_I'm sorry, Clark, I failed you. _Then everything went black.

Clark quickly entered and picked up the blonde's body.

"Oliver?" he said.

He felt a jet of wind and he looked up to see the penthouse empty again.

Zor-El was gone … and so was Lara.

His first step was to go call a doctor. Oliver needed help … the blonde had been injured trying to protect _his_mother and he would never get over that guilt.

His next step was to visit Chloe, who he knew was at the Planet. He called her first to give her warning so she would know what to expect.

But when he arrived, taking the steps slowly, she still gasped when she saw him.

"Oh my god," she said, running toward him. She stroked his face. "You said it was bad but I never expected raging bull bad."

"Good news is that the air doctor said that Oliver had no internal injuries," Clark informed her, "He'll be fine." And that was all that mattered to him.

"Yeah, but you're not," Chloe said, "Blood and sweat on Clark Kent are never a good combination." He didn't respond as they walked and she kept talking. "Hey, listen, some advice … until your wedding day, refrain from wearing rings of any kind!"

"It was all a trick, Chloe," he explained, "It was all a part of Zor-El's plan. I heard her crying out for me! I couldn't ignore it."

"Clark, I get wanting to see your long lost mother," Chloe said patiently, "But the sad reality is that your mom died. You can't bring people back from the dead."

"She's not a zombie," Clark protested, "She's my mother and I have to do everything within my power to save her."

"Powers, which at this point, are sorely lacking," she reminded him. Her eyes widened. "This is why having a super charged cousin comes in handy!"

"Kara betrayed me," he said, taking steps away from her. "She's on her father's side." He fingered the ring that refused to come off.

"Wow," Chloe said, "I guess no matter how evil or twisted Zor-El is … he is still her dad."

Clark spun around, facing her again, "This is why I need you to give me a ride. I need to get this ring off my finger and go to the Fortress."

"Look, Clark, my Yaris gets awesome mileage but I seriously doubt it will get us to the North Pole," Chloe told him.

"How about to my barn?" Clark asked.

Chloe agreed and they both sped to the Kent Farm. Upon arrival, Chloe went to look some stuff up and Clark was trying madly to get the ring off.

"Hey, hey, hey" Chloe said, making her way down the stairs, "I know the blue k is seriously cramping your style but you don't have to grind your finger off!"

"Chloe, I don't know what else to do," Clark responded, "It's unbreakable."

"Yeah, well considering what all the other flavors of kryptonite do, being normal may not be such a bad thing," Chloe suggested.

"Not when the people I care about are in danger," Clark argued, starting to make his way outside. "I have to get to the Fortress with or without my abilities."

"Don't forget your book," Chloe said, rushing behind him. Taking it from Chloe, he flipped it open. Suddenly, the barn seemed to get darker.

"What's happening?" Clark asked, looking toward the entrance. He ran outside, Chloe coming out a minute later.

"There's no storm on the horizon," Chloe offered.

"It's too dark for a storm," Clark said slowly, "It's an eclipse."

"That's astronomically impossible," Chloe responded, "The next one isn't for years."

"Zor-El," Clark realized, knowing his biological uncle must be behind this.

"What do we do Clark?" Chloe asked, panic entering her tone.

"I have to stop him," Clark said.

"But how?" Chloe asked, "I mean … even if you go to the Fortress … what will you do? According to you, Kara is on her father's side. And you have no powers! How will you stop _two_super powered Kryptonians?"

Clark's eyes narrowed and then it was like a light bulb went off.

"I may not have powers," Clark told her, a small smile emerging on his lips. "But I don't have a weakness anymore either … they still do." His best friend let out a gasp.

"Do you think that will work?" Chloe asked eagerly.

"I think it's worth a shot," Clark replied, "I think at this point … I really don't have a choice."

Chloe nodded encouragingly. Clark was determined … he was not going to let Zor-El destroy humankind.

Finding his key and the lead box, he left with Chloe. They made it to the caves in good time.

"Take care, Clark," Chloe said, "And good luck."

"Thanks," he replied, "I may need it." Without a backward glance, he ran into the caves, slipping into the practically hidden passageway.

Placing the key in its slot, he waited as he was surrounded by the familiar bright lights, taking him to a place he only knew too well.

Landing in the Fortress, he looked around desperately. _Arrived in the knick of time. _

Zor-El was strangling Kara and his mother was lying on the floor. _No family loyalty apparently. Twisted, power hungry bastard._

Taking out the green meteor rock, he approached them. Zor-El didn't even hear him approach.

He choked, immediately feeling the effects of the green k, losing his grip on Kara in the process.

"Kara, back away," Clark commanded, as he walked toward Zor-El.

Zor-El stepped away from him but the green k was taking its toll. He fell on a slab of ice, grabbing Clark as he approached.

Clark pressed the meteor rock on his chest.

"Clark!" Kara said, "Clark … the crystal!" He glanced at his cousin.

"You're the only one who can stop the eclipse," Kara told him. She quickly moved, "Aunt Lara!"

Leaving the rock on Zor-El's chest, he moved and swiftly removed the blue crystal. Instantly, the eclipse disappeared, the sun rising and the Fortress brightening.

Kara came back, with his mother by her side.

"Kal-El," Lara said, "Zor-El must be destroyed. Shatter the crystal,"

"No," Clark protested, "You could be destroyed along with it."

"As long as this ring remains on your finger, you have no powers," Lara told him, "You cannot fulfill the destiny your father and I envisioned for you."

"It doesn't matter anymore," Clark responded. "What's important is that we're together."

In his deepest of hearts, he knew his mother was right but he couldn't bear to let her go just yet. It was selfish, true, but lately, he had felt so alone. His mom was in DC and even with Kara, something was missing.

"I will always be with you," Lara said. Raising her voice, she said, "Destroy it."

Zor-El, in that time, managed to get the rock off and got up.

"No!" Kara said, getting in his way.

"Do it, Kal-El!" Lara exclaimed, "Save Kara!"

With a growl, Zor-El started to push his daughter aside but Clark spun around, smashing the blue crystal against the white set, breaking it into pieces.

There was a blue light and then … silence.

He looked around. Zor-El was gone.

So was his mom. "Mom?" he whispered.

Turning to the point where Zor-El had stood, he realized Kara was not there.

"Kara!" he yelled, running through the Fortress. "Kara! Kara!" But he was met with silence.

Disappointed, he left. Looking at his hands, he saw the ring was gone too. He had his powers back.

The minute he was out of the Fortress and back in the caves, he super sped back to the farm.

He was alone again … this time, he was really alone. After a quick phone call to Chloe, to assure her that he was okay, he spent the rest of the day reflecting. Sleep didn't come easy that night, as he spent a lot of it tossing and turning.

Even the following morning, Clark didn't allow himself time to think. He did chores to keep busy. Clark needed something … anything, to get his mind off this mess. Moving hay bales, he couldn't help the anger that he felt. This was all his fault. He had tried to bring back his mother and he had lost Kara too.

Hearing footsteps, he looked up to see Oliver entering the barn.

"Hey there stranger," Oliver said, with an easy smile.

"Hi," Clark replied, his heart skipping a beat to see the man he loved alive and okay. "Looks like you're okay."

"I could say the same for you," Oliver responded.

"I'm fine," Clark said, "At least physically, I'm fine."

"Still no word?" Oliver asked sympathetically.

"None," Clark responded, going back to the hay bales. "I don't think Kara's ever coming back. All because of me. I just … I just hope she's alive somewhere."

"Clark, you only wanted to see your mother," Oliver said gently. "If anyone can understand that, it's me … there's no point in beating yourself up."

"Why not, Oliver?" Clark asked, "People I care about got hurt. And Jor-El was right … I shouldn't let emotions get in the way of common sense."

"Clark, you grew up on a planet of human beings," Oliver argued, "It's okay to feel … it's what makes you you. Your kind heart and your good nature is one of the things I've always admired about you … your emotions are a part of who you are."

On another day, he would've been thrilled to hear Oliver's sweet words but right now, he felt too miserable to even think about it.

"And they're more dangerous than kryptonite," Clark concluded.

Oliver closed the distance between them.

"Clark, you got to meet you _mother_," Oliver said.

"Ollie, I always thought that if I met my mother, she wouldn't live up to the idea I had of her," Clark said slowly. He gave a small laugh. "She did."

"Clark, look at you," Oliver said, eyes shining, "I mean … whoever produced you had to be pretty darn awesome."

Clark felt his face heating up. "Ollie … I'm not that special. Look at all the mistakes I have made."

"Everyone makes mistakes Clark," Oliver noted. "I'm living proof of that … it's how we come back from those mistakes that determines our character."

"I just … I wanted her with me," Clark told him, his eyes pleading with Oliver to understand. "A part of me knew it was wrong but I hate being alone, Ollie … and lately, I've felt that way. Alone. Now I don't even have Kara." He hung his head, ashamed.

"You're never alone, Clark," Oliver responded, "Even if everyone else disappears, know that you will _always_have me."

Green eyes met brown and Clark was taken back by the pure sincerity in Oliver's eyes. His words alone gave him hope for the future.

"I'm so sorry you got hurt because of me," Clark said, fingering the small wound on the side of Oliver's face.

Oliver had to suppress the moan that almost escaped at the soft caress. Clark's hands were so soft that he couldn't help but wonder what they would feel like on other parts of his body.

"Don't worry about me," Oliver said, "I healed … I really felt like I failed you."

"You didn't," Clark said, "You never could." Their eyes were locked and Clark couldn't break the gaze if he tried.

He wasn't sure he would want to, even if he could.

Clark wasn't sure who moved first but before he could think twice, his lips were on Oliver's, exploring, tasting.

Oliver's arms moved from his side to wrap themselves around Clark's back, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss at the same time. Clark let his hands fall on Oliver's waist, moaning into Oliver's mouth as their bodies were pressed together.

They broke apart when a need for air aroused, both shocked at what they had done.

"What … what did we just do?" Oliver asked, resting his forehead against Clark's.

"Something we shouldn't have," Clark answered, removing himself, rather reluctantly from Oliver's embrace.

"Why shouldn't we have done it?" Oliver questioned. Clark turned his back to Oliver, not sure he would be able to hold his own if he had to look into that gorgeous face.

"Isn't it obvious?" Clark questioned.

"No, enlighten me," Oliver said, "Because it seems as you were enjoying it too."

"We can't," Clark said, in a low voice. "I'm sorry … it's best to pretend it never happened."

"Is it because of Lana?" Oliver questioned.

"Lana and I broke up," Clark replied. "This has nothing to do with her."

"Then what's the problem?" Oliver wanted to know.

"I can't let you do this," Clark said firmly, trying desperately to hold on to his ground. It was hard, especially when most of him just wanted to turn and kiss Oliver again.

"Can't let me do what?" Oliver asked, sounding as frustrated as Clark felt.

"I can't let you fall into my world," Clark said, "People who get close to me … they only get hurt. You're better off without me."

He heard a sharp intake of breath. There were footsteps and arms that wrapped around his torso. Clark couldn't bring himself to resist as Oliver's chin rested on his shoulder.

"You're a fool, you know that?" Oliver whispered. "I'd do anything to get into your world … and you'll never hurt me."

"I already did," Clark said softly, "You got injured …"

"You didn't injure me," Oliver interrupted, "So stop blaming yourself already … I'm _fine_ … I've had worse."

"That's not reassuring," Clark said dryly.

"I'm the Green Arrow, Clark," Oliver reminded him, "I get injures all the time … it's one of the downers to the job."

"I'd just put you at further risk," Clark said, swallowing hard.

"I'll take that chance," Oliver told him, his lips brushing against the nape of his neck.

"I don't know if I can," Clark said honestly.

"Then try," Oliver urged, "I think we're worth it ..." Not hearing a response, he sighed. "Clark, I've been waiting for this moment for so long. I can't just let it slip out of my fingers now … not when you're so close. Don't think I'll give up on you that easily. I care about you so much … ask anyone! Everyone could see how I feel about you. Even your mom recognized my feelings!"

This brought a smile to Clark's face. "She could, could she?"

"Yeah," Oliver said, "She did … and she encouraged me to go for it."

"That's funny," Clark remarked, "Because she said the same thing to me about you."

"Your mother is a very perceptive woman," Oliver noted.

"They both are," Clark commented, thinking of a beautiful redhead woman who was making her mark in DC.

"So why don't you trust them?" Oliver asked, "Take a chance, Clark … on me … on us. For once in your life, let yourself be happy."

"I tried that," Clark said, "When I freed my mother. Now Kara is gone."

"We don't know she's gone for good," Oliver insisted, "We'll track her down together. Just let it be together. Let me in … let me love you, Clark."

"I want to," Clark said, "I want to say 'yes' so badly."

"Then say yes," Oliver stated, "Say yes … and I'm yours."

Clark spun around in his embrace, meeting his gaze. He may be strong but he wasn't a saint. If Oliver wanted this as much as he did, and it seemed that he did, he didn't know if he could resist.

"Are you sure about this?" Clark asked desperately, "You know what you're getting into?"

A smile broke across Oliver's face. "I do know … and I have never been more sure about anything in my life." He peered into Clark's expression. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Clark took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah … I am. I want this … I want you … and I want to be yours. If you'll have me."

"Always," Oliver vowed and captured Clark's lips once more. Maybe he was making another mistake … but at that moment, Clark couldn't bring himself to care. There had been a lot of disaster that followed him releasing his mom from the crystal. But this was one consequence he wouldn't regret.

_Thanks mom, _he said silently. He wasn't alone anymore and with Oliver, he'd never be alone ever again.


	29. 96 writer's choiceinternet

I haven't updated this in a while, but I finally got around to posting another oneshot! This was for one of the 'writer's choice' prompts and I chose 'internet'. I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think! :)

**Title:** A Nudge in the Right Direction**  
Pairing/Characters:** Clark/Oliver, Chloe**  
Word Count:** 2385**  
Rating:** PG**  
Disclaimer:** don't own anything**  
Warnings:** slash**  
Spoilers: **8.19 'Stiletto'**  
Summary:** Stiletto is gone, and it seems so that the Blur-Etto fans are gone too, but Chloe and Clark find out that they've latched on to something new.

* * *

"All right, Chloe, what's the emergency?"

Clark was met with sparkling green eyes though and a huge smile. "Clark! You're here!" Chloe exclaimed happily.

"Yes," he said, smiling warmly. "You called me, remember?" Honestly, Clark didn't even care about the reason anymore. Whatever it was, it had to be good, because it put the smile back on his best friend's face, one that seemed to have disappeared as of late.

"I wanted to show you something," Chloe told him.

"Is everything okay?" Clark had to ask.

"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine," Chloe said, with a wave of her hand, "Sorry I scared you … I was just enthusiastic, I guess."

Chuckling, Clark said, "It's fine, Chlo."

"I wasn't interrupting anything important, was I?" Chloe questioned.

"Nope, you're good," Clark assured her. "What's up?"

"Well," Chloe replied, "Do you remember when I told you about Blur-Etto?"

"Oh, yeah, people on the internet thought the Blur and Stiletto should get together," Clark recalled, rolling his eyes. "How could I forget?" At least Lois had given up parading as 'Stiletto' … she got into enough trouble with her day job; the last thing Clark needed was for her to take up a nighttime one, which put her in even more danger!

"Well, now that Stiletto is gone, so are the fans," Chloe continued, oblivious to his thoughts.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Clark pointed out. "It sounds good to me."

"Well, then you're going to be disappointed," she said.

"What do you mean?" Clark asked, frowning.

"I was searching the internet and I stumbled upon this website," Chloe said gleefully, "It seems that the fans have just found something new to latch on to." Observing Clark's puzzled expression, she went on, "Do you remember how the Blur helped out Green Arrow last week?"

"Yeah," Clark said slowly. He had assisted Oliver in taking down a gang when it became too much for the Green Arrow to handle alone. "So what?"

"That piece of news went around quickly," Chloe said, smirking, "And voila!" She moved to the side and Clark looked at the computer screen, which, up till now, she had been covering. His eyes immediately widened at what was there.

"Blur-Arrow," Clark read, stunned, "Love comes in red, blue and _green_? People think that my alter ego and Oliver's alter ego should get together?"

"Yes!" Chloe said, way too happy about the situation, in his opinion. "Isn't it great?"

"How is it great?" Clark demanded, "They do know we're both _men_, right?"

Chloe shrugged. "They obviously don't care. Besides, I, for one, think it would be very hot. I guess I'm not alone."

"Chloe!" Clark exclaimed.

His best friend just stared back at him, looking completely unapologetic. "What? It would."

"You're insane," Clark said, shaking his head, "This whole thing is insane!" Him and _Oliver_? Sure, he could acknowledge that the blond was good-looking but there was nothing more to it than that. A guy could think that another guy was handsome without it being weird, right? Then again, he remembered how good it felt rolling around with Oliver in Russia, even if they had been "fighting" … it had taken all his self control for him to focus on the fight and not react to Ollie's body on his. _No, don't go there. It doesn't mean anything. You're just missing Lana and you're confused about Lois. The website is just putting ideas into your head. _

Yes, that was it. With his already jumbled emotions, the last thing he needed was to add in questions about his sexuality. Besides, his relationship with Oliver already had enough problems; the last thing he needed was to add an additional reason to be awkward around the other man.

_And why does having a strained relationship with Oliver bug you so much? _It didn't … not really. _Lies. You know you hate it when you fight with him. Have you ever wondered why you can't stand it when he's mad at you? _Well, Oliver was a friend. Clark didn't like fighting with any of his friends; it was perfectly normal to be upset. _Not like this. You put up with so much more from Oliver Queen than you ever did with anyone else. Face it; your relationship with Oliver wasn't normal to begin with and it's certainly not now. Even a bunch of bloggers, who don't even know you two other than one sighting of your alter egos, can pick it up. Why can't you?_

But it couldn't be … could it?

Little did Clark know that while he was lost in thought, his best friend was observing him closely.

Chloe had suspected for a while that Clark's feelings for Ollie were more than friendly. It was just how his voice would change when he talked about Oliver, how he acted when they were fighting … there was _something_ there. She understood Clark was confused about Lois and Lana but despite whatever feelings he thought he had, Chloe noticed that he never fought for them. He didn't try to find a cure for Lana nor did he make attempts to fix things with Lois.

But Oliver … Oliver was different. Judging from Clark's expressions, Chloe figured that he might be realizing that too. And now this was her chance to find out for sure whether or not she was right.

"So, Clark," she said slyly, bringing him back to reality, "Are you seeing that maybe they're not so off after all?"

Clark looked at her, dazed for a second, but within seconds, shook his head, having gathered his composure. "No," he said firmly. "They're crazy."

_Denial, thy name is Clark Kent_. "Are you sure? Because a second ago, you looked like you were considering it."

"Chloe, I'm _straight_," Clark stated, clearly exasperated.

Before she could say anything, a third voice interrupted, "Well, I thought that was a fact. Unless there's something that we want to share with the class?"

Both Chloe and Clark spun toward the doors, mouths dropping open at the sight. Because somehow, Oliver Queen had shown up and neither of them had even noticed. Almost instinctively, Chloe and Clark moved in front of the computer, shielding it from Ollie's view.

"So," Oliver said, realizing that neither of them was going to say anything. "I seemed to have dropped in on a very interesting conversation." He grinned, eyes darting between both of them.

Chloe recovered first and forced a laugh. "No, nothing interesting about it."

"Yeah, what she said," Clark chipped in.

"Oh, that's not suspicious at all," Oliver joked. "You two are horrible liars. If there's nothing, why did you move to cover that computer so quickly?"

"That's crazy," Chloe insisted, trying her best to keep her voice steady even though her heart was racing. Sure, she could tease Clark about the website but she had no idea how Ollie would react. No, Ollie wasn't homophobic and she knew that, but she wouldn't blame him if he was a little uncomfortable with the whole idea. The last thing she wanted to do was strain Clark and Oliver's relationship further.

Smirking, Oliver made his way toward them until he was only inches away. "Move."

Chloe and Clark exchanged looks, the expressions on both their faces resigned. They knew that there was no way around this one. Hoping that this would turn out okay, they both stepped out of the way.

Ollie smiled smugly and went to the computer. They watched with bated breath as he read what was on the screen and … _laughed_? That was not what they were expecting.

"What's so funny?" Chloe wanted to know.

"This website," Oliver answered, grinning. "It's way too amusing."

"What they're saying … it doesn't make you uncomfortable?" Clark found the courage to ask.

"No, why would it?" Oliver responded, shrugging. "These people seem to like me … and honestly, with the mixed reception of Green Arrow around here, I'll take all the fans I can get."

Chloe couldn't hold back a laugh at that comment. Even Clark cracked a smile.

"Besides," Oliver added cheekily, "They're right … we would be very hot together."

Clark's jaw dropped and Chloe had to bit her lip to stop the grin that threatened to take over.

"And to think, they don't know that I'm the one in the costume and the most they've seen of you is a blur," Ollie added, "Because that one time they did see you, it wasn't you but me. If they believe we would be perfect together with just that, they'd go crazy if they actually knew what we looked like!"

It took all her self-control to refrain from giggling at how red Clark's face was turning.

"You sound like you've thought about it," Clark said, his voice shaky, the forced smile on his face a sign that he was trying to make a joke but failing miserably.

"Of course," Ollie said smoothly. Chloe wondered privately if anything fazed him. "Then again, I doubt there's one person in the world who's laid eyes on you and _not _thought about it."

Seeing Clark swallow hard and Ollie slowly but surely closing the distance between them, Chloe decided that she should give the boys their privacy. It was tough, especially since she really wanted to see how this played out, but right now, she felt a little bit like a voyeur. Besides, she could always press Clark for details later.

With that thought in mind, Chloe exited quietly, figuring that neither man would notice.

She would've been right.

Even with his superhearing, Clark didn't notice his best friend's absence, too focused on the blond in front of him.

Ollie was barely a few inches away and Clark suddenly had trouble breathing.

"Ever since I first met you, it's all I could think about," Oliver said softly.

"You … I … I just thought," Clark stammered.

"Thought what, Clark?" Oliver urged.

He ducked his head. "I didn't even think you liked me very much lately."

"Oh, Clark," Oliver sighed. "Honestly, there were times when I wished I didn't like you, but I think it's impossible. There's just something about you … man, I sound like a lovesick teenager. God knows I spent most of the past year jealous of Lois and Lana for having your attention."

At those words, Clark met his eyes again. "Jealous?" he croaked.

"Jealous," Oliver confirmed. "I couldn't stand it that you were falling for Lois and I wanted to be happy for you but damn it, it sucked. So I pushed you away instead … or at least I tried."

"Well, stop," Clark said firmly, finally regaining some sense of control. "I hate it when we fight."

"Me too," Oliver admitted, the vulnerability in his brown eyes causing Clark to melt. "Let's not do it anymore."

"Well, considering it's us, I don't know how long that will last, but I'm willing to try," Clark joked, trying to lighten the mood and it must've worked because Ollie smiled. He loved that smile and he missed the days when Oliver used to smile more often. Clark beamed back at him.

"You know, when you smile like that, I want to kiss you." Oliver's words shocked them both and the blond clearly hadn't meant to say it aloud, considering the way his eyes widened right after the words were out.

"Uh, wow," was all Clark could get out.

"Your fault, Kent," Oliver said, trying to backtrack, "Don't worry; I know you'd punch me if I tried."

"Not likely," Clark found himself saying, surprising Oliver.

He watched Oliver bite his lower lip. "Don't tease me, boyscout." It had been a while since Oliver had called him that and Clark actually missed the nickname.

"Never," Clark promised. All his previous denials were going out the window and he didn't care. All he could focus on was the beautiful blond in front of him and how much he wanted him. "Would you punch _me_ if I kissed you right now?"

"God help me," Oliver muttered. Then, before Clark could blink, Oliver closed the remaining distance between them and kissed him. It started out hesitant and gentle but didn't stay that way for long. Clark's hands settled on Oliver's hips, while Ollie's arms wrapped themselves around Clark's neck, pulling him closer and _damn_, he had never been kissed like this before.

They separated reluctantly, Oliver's need for air pulling them apart.

"We have … a lot to talk about," Oliver said, trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah," Clark agreed. One kiss wouldn't be able to change everything and he knew it, but it was definitely a start.

"Maybe we can go get dinner and talk?" Oliver suggested.

"Oliver Queen, are you asking me out on a date?" Clark asked.

"If I was, would you say yes?" Oliver questioned, eyes sparkling.

"I already am," Clark replied. They exchanged smiles.

"Everything okay here?" a third voice cut in and Clark watched as Chloe walked back in. He felt slightly guilty when he realized he never even noticed her leave.

"Everything's perfect," Oliver assured her. "We were just about to leave?" He glanced at Clark to make sure that it was okay.

"Yeah," Clark confirmed. He gave Chloe a quick hug. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Definitely," she said, hugging him back. Whispering so only he could hear, she added, "I want details later, Kent."

"Deal," he agreed. Turning back to Oliver, he said, "Ready?"

"Always," Oliver responded. They left together and Clark was happy, feeling for the first time in a while, he had made the right decision.

Back in the building, Chloe was smirking. Oh yeah, something had definitely happened between her boys.

Turning to her computer, where the website was still open, she hit the log in button. Typing in her username and her password, she hit enter. She may have been exaggerating a little when she told Clark she had "found" the website.

_Welcome Javaqueen, moderator _flashed on the screen.

Going to the boards, she almost laughed when she saw one person's comment. "_They could totally be hooking up when they aren't saving lives!" _

Hitting reply, she typed, _Yeah, who knows? They could be on a date as we speak! _

Relaxing into her chair, Chloe sighed happily. Oh yeah, she was good.


End file.
